Viral State
by Black
Summary: Sequal to PH The Hazard is deteriorating, the Chosen are in the way, Guilmon is lost, and to top it off a new evil has emerged to take control of the Digidestined world. Time for Impmon and Takato to show them who's boss, badda boom!RukatoImpgato
1. Viral State: Chapter 1

Regless: Yay! Time to restart Viral State. It's been a long time coming.

Black: Yeah, like that train behind you.

Regless: What Tra-WHAM

Black: Excellent. Now with him out the picture I can explain things. There are somethings in this story that will remain similar to the original. But we're not intending some giant battle though. Hell we're not even planning to put Guilmon in until the end. Renamon and Rika... Not sure yet, as much as we would like to continue the Rukatoness in this story. Impmon is the main character.

Regless walks back in: Funny guy... You finished briefing everyone.

Black: Pretty much.

Yami Hamtaro: Good lord you two never shut up.

Black: ...your back...

Regless grins: Well I figured, old story, old muses. Nifty plan huh?

Black: ...I hate you all.

* * *

**Viral State – Chapter 1 – Honest Mistake

* * *

**

"Waaaaaahhhhh... UFF!" Beelzemon landed hard on a fairly soft surface. It took a moment to shake out the cobwebs and realize he was sitting on sand. But it wasn't beach sand, well, not exactly. It was a beach, but compared to this beach, being in purgatory with Anubimon didn't seem so bad. "...Well that ride sucked... and the terrain bites too."

Looking around, you'd be able to see he wasn't kidding. A grey beach, grey water, grey sand, blue cliffs... no just kidding. Those were grey too. The simple fact was everything was grey without exception and Beelzemon was adding a whole lot to the color value. He grunted to himself as the thought crossed his mind that there might not be a way out of there, but nah. That wasn't something to worry about. After all, he had the White Hazard if he needed it. But first things first, of course. He had to get up and find something so close to him, to lose it would be like losing an arm.

"Let's see. Where's Behemoth?"

"Maybe it's out for a swim." A sarcastic voice sounded off next to him.

Beelzemon glanced down beside him into the sand. "Hey Takato. Rough ride huh?"

"Well, remember I've been living with Rika for a while. Is anyone else near here?"

Beelzemon grinned. "Nope, looks like it's just you, me, and Behemoth." The two waited as within seconds a motorcycle came rolling into view, although it was having trouble with the sand and all. Takato leaned over it.

"Ah Behemoth. Have you seen Guilmon, or Rika, or Henry, or... uh Rika."

The engine grumbled a bit. Takato stepped back and blinked. "Uhhh, I think my translation must be off."

"He says he hasn't seen the violent one, the smart one, or walking garbage disposal, happy?"

Takato frowned. "...No."

"He did say though he happened to spot a mysterious guy in a cloak a fair distance back. Wanna go check it out with me."

Takato glanced around hoping there would be a better place to go. Instead all he got was the sickening realizing that he was back in the Dark Ocean. "Let's see... Uh oh. I'm pretty sure I got an idea of who that cloaked guy is."

"Hmmm?"

"We'd better start walking, I'll explain on the way."

"Alright."

As the two started off on foot, (The sand was to soft and deep to ride on) Takato explained all about his previous encounters with Deamon, and that the place they were in was really called the Dark Ocean. Beelzemon had a bit of trouble getting some parts, but analogies from the show helped.

"So... you think the Tamers from the show might be real too?"

Takato shrugged. "Well they aren't really Tamers and I have no idea if their real or not. It still seems kinda unlikely, but not impossible."

"So... they're like you?"

"Well... some of them are."

Beelzemon grinned. "Great, more inept Tamers."

"Hey!"

"Quiet!" Beelzemon cut him off. "We found 'em." The Viral Mega pointed straight ahead.

Takato followed his finger straight ahead to an easily recognizable Digimon, cloak and all, it was Deamon. He was hissing insanities left and right about something, although the gogglehead was pretty sure he already had an idea what that was about. He didn't get the Hazard, and was thus doomed to remain here until time indefinite. Beelzemon lifted his gun arm.

"Hang on. I'm gonna try talking to him." Takato stated, completely unaware that Beelzemon wasn't listening in the slightest.

"Corona Blaster! ...Uh, did you say something?"

Takato sweatdropped. "...You doofus. I hope you can take this guy."

Beelzemon laughed. "Sure I can. How tough can blanket with eyes be."

"He's a Mega and a demon lord, like you."

Beelzemon paused. "...Ya know. You could've mentioned that earlier."

"Funny, it must've slipped my mind." Takato replied, grinning and forcing a laugh. "Ha ha ha..." _Awww nuts._

"Relax. I still got this, remember." Beelzemon held up his hand revealing a glowing white symbol.

Deamon spun around after the energy bullet hit him in the back. He didn't seem to feel it very much though. **"Evil Inferno!"**

Beelzemon grinned "You gotta be nuts to challenge someone who still has the Hazard."

First Beelzemon grabbed the brunnette and threw him out of the way, then jumped into the air to dodge the attack, then he held out his hand and the white piece started to glow. A portal started to appear right above the phantom and expanded downward, slicing him in half. Beelzemon loaded his data a second later and smirked. Proud of the two second victory he got.

"Nothing to it." The Viral Mega gloated.

"Well that was pretty anti-climactic." Takato sweatdropped.

"Why argue with what works." The Mega said. "Oh are you alright and whatever,"

"No, you threw me into a tree! My back is killing me."

Now it was Beelzemon's turn to sweatdrop. "Sorry 'bout that. The attack had a lot of range you know sooo... yeah. Quit whining, it's better than being burnt."

As the brown haired Tamer got up, he dusted all the grey sand from his clothes and hair he noticed a few sparks of electricity coming from Beelzemon's hand. Upon closer inspection the Hazard Piece was disintegrating.

"What the? Beelzemon, your hand!"

"My what?" The fallen angel glanced down. "AHHHH MY HAND!"

"Quick. Where does that portal you opened on Deamon lead to."

The Mega tilted his head. "Uhhh... I wasn't really thinking about where it should lead."

"Well you're a big help."

"Can it midget!"

Takato sighed. "We gotta get through that portal. If it closes, we'll be stuck here."

"Here... with... you... forever? No offence but oughta my way!!!"

"Wait!" The Tamer cried as Beelzemon took off ahead of him. "You're suppose to take me with you."

As the two surged through the portal, they ended up in a thick forest, not entirely unlike anything they had seen before but still... something seemed odd about this forest. As it turned out, they really didn't need to run for the portal. It wasn't even beginning to close. And from the looks of it never would be. The Keeper glanced sideways at Beelzemon.

"Well that was over done. I don't suppose you can close this up now can you?"

"Nope, I don't have the Hazard anymore. You saw it disappear."

"Yeah... What happened with that."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Beats me. What about the Red Piece."

Takato glanced at the back of his hands. The menacing red symbol was almost sneering back at him. "Still here... Weird."

"Hang on. I can hear something in the bushes."

"Huh?" Takato paused, tilting his head up and listened for the sound. Beelzemon was right, there was something. Although it didn't sound very big. "You think you should De-Digivolve? You intimidate the little guy."

The Mega eyed him suspiciously. "...Yeah I guess. But why am worried about intimidating stuff?"

"I'll explain later Impmon, come on hurry up."

"Yeah yeah." The about-to-be Rookie complied, if a little reluctantly. The strange thing was though, his body sparked and flash-flickered as he went back to his childish form. When he was done he looked sort of surprised. "...Well that didn't feel right."

"It didn't look right either. Are you okay?"

Impmon shrugged. "I guess."

"Nothing seems broken or anything."

The two figures speculated on Impmon's health, a small green humanoid creature ran out for the brush. While Impmon's face twisted in confusion Takato became more bewildered.

_A Palmon? No way, it can't be._

"What are you guys doing? Run for it." The plant yelled.

"What?" Impmon folded his arms. "Youse gotta be kiddin'. People have been blowing fire at me, trying to take me to hell, erasing me, and now yelling at me over the last two weeks. I ain't moving unless I got a DAMN good excuse."

As if on cue, a Snimon erupted from the trees behind Impmon and landed next to the Tamer and Virus. It hunched over getting a better look at his new prey, drooling hungrily right in front of them. Impmon scoffed.

"I said a _good_ excuse."

Takato picked the Rookie up. "It's good enough for me. Let's get out of here."

"Twin Sickle."

Takato jumped out of the way just in time as the attack turned a couple of fallen logs into confetti. Impmon was still unimpressed as they caught up with the Palmon, who turned her head an apologized repeated.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you guys into this."

"Youse better be sorry. I thought I was finally gonna get a chance to relax but noooooo."

"Come on Impmon." Takato started.

"No. I blame you for this too." The Virus pointed at Takato menacingly.

Takato was taken aback. "Me?! What did I do?"

"You have the worst luck of anyone I've ever seen. Everywhere you go there's a fight. Zhuquaimon's lair, the middle of a waste land, a parking lot, Hypnos Tower, Rika's bedroom, and the list goes on."

"...How did you know about Rika's place."

"Educated guess."

"Erherm." Palmon butted in. "Sorry boys, I don't mean to interrupt, but we could we please focus more on running for our lives until Mimi and the others get here."

Impmon was a little surprised to see another Digimon mention a human with such familiarity. "Is Mimi your Tam-"Takato clapped his hand over the Imp's mouth.

"Err, partner. He meant to say partner." The boy said hoping his new friend wouldn't notice his massive sweatdrop

"Yep. Mimi's the greatest. Are you one of her fans?"

"Err well... yeah... I guess I am."

While Takato didn't realize it, Impmon was getting tired of being carried... you know, and not being able to breathe so he bit Takato hand, forcing the boy to drop him. Now there are two things about Impmon that one must consider when predicting his actions. First of all, he doesn't usually think before he does stuff. Maybe he likes to be surprised by the repercussions of his actions but he's always been a shoot first, shoot second, shoot some more, get some eat, and go to sleep kinda mon. Second, he doesn't like to be considered weak. Even if he's gotten over the whole 'I don't need a Tamer' phase, taking him lightly is still an even bigger insult than a mama joke to him. Now when you put those two traits together it doesn't seem all that surprising that he'd get in a fight with someone a level higher than him, does it?

The Rookie got up immediately off the ground while Takato stumbled a bit and slowed down. "Impmon! Now's not the time."

"Quiet! I can take this chump. Badda boom!"

Impmon snapped his fingers with both hands forming two small fireballs. One of which he through up, and one of which he threw directly at Snimon's head. Snimon plowed right through the attack however and charged at the Rookie. Impmon didn't bother to move though. You see, that other fireball he threw upwards had successful burnt through a branch which was about one second away from crushing the Champion. It wasn't enough to destroy him, mind you, but it pinned him well.

Takato whistled. "Nice..."

"Heh, as if there was ever any doubt."

Palmon was walking back too. "Wow... I can't believe you got him."

"Hmph, I'm not just another good looking face you know. Now time to finish the job. Summon...

"Impmon wa-"

"...Fireball! ...What?" Impmon glanced back as his attack destroyed the trapped Snimon.

Takato and Palmon were both to stunned to answer. Although Takato was more concerned about how trouble they would get into and Palmon was wondering how anyone could be so cold to delete a trapped Digimon like that. Impmon was getting impatient.

"Well? What?!"

Takato was the first to speak. His mind was racing with possible outcomes, but at the moment, he could only think of one thing. "...Impmon, we should get out of here now. I'll explain why on the way."

The Rookie's face twisted into confusion. "Geez you gotta a lot of explaining to do... Fine just gimme a sec."

Takato reached forward and grabbed Impmon's arm. "No! We gotta move now. Leave the data and let's go."

"..." Again, Impmon was more than a little confused, and starting to get annoyed on top of it.

"Just trust me okay."

"...Mmmmm." The Rookie wrenched his arm free and folded it behind his head. "Alright. But you better have a good reason for this."

"I do, now let's go."

Just as the two were about to escape. Palmon blocked their path. This was exactly what Takato was afraid of. Impmon had won the fight but he still decided to try and take the Snimon's data, a relatively normal thing in his own world, but here it would be regarded the same as murder. Takato frowned a bit.

_Murder? Everything that dies here comes back in Primary Village. Gatomon and Ken are the only chosen that really know what it's like to lose someone, and even then Wizardmon came back years later to warn her._

Now it wasn't that Takato didn't feel bad for the Snimon, but it, at least, would come back strong and healthy. Leomon never had that chance. It just seemed a little... unfair. Not that Palmon was willing to listen. She didn't want to fight either, but what she did want was to keep the other two around until her friends showed up so they could decide what to do. Neither Impmon nor Takato had any intention of cooperating.

"Oughta the way toots."

"I... can't do that."

Takato sighed. "Listen Palmon. I'm sorry about what Impmon did..."

"Why?"

"...but we can't stay around and wait for your friends to show up and punish us..."

"Punish? Dammit WHY?"

"...So I hope you'll understand and let us go."

"Translation: Let us go or I'll knock your block off."

"Impmon! Shut up!"

The Viral Rookie scoffed. "..."

"Sorry guys, but ever since MaloMyotismon we treat this stuff seriously. We gotta make sure that he or Deamon doesn't come back you know."

"I wouldn't worry about the latter." Impmon replied.

"Huh?"

Impmon was fed up of waiting. He quickly formed a fireball in his hand and tossed it just off to the side of Palmon to frighten her. "I'm bored. Badda Boom!"

It was unfortunate the Impmon knew nothing about the Chosen or what they had been through. If e did he would know that it would take more than a pyromaniac punk to scare off one of those Digimon, and of course, Palmon was no exception. "Poison Ivy!"

Meanwhile Takato just shook his head. This was a situation that deteriorated quickly and Impmon was no help. He _had_ to make sure they got out of their before Palmon's friends showed up. But now Impmon seemed more interesting in a decent fight. There was no way for this to end well. The closest he could hope for is that it ended quickly. He clenched his fist.

_Good luck Impmon, I'm counting on you this time._


	2. Viral State: Chapter 2

Regless: Wow. I'm surprised how many people still remember this thing.

Black: …No kidding. It feels like a comeback special without the music.

NeoWarGreymon: Oooo! I can play accordion!

Black: Yeah and I can make you into one. What's your point?

NeoWargreymon: Bring it on ya yellow belly-"

Yami Hamtaro: I thought he was Black… Oh well, I get to eat the loser.

Regless: I've never felt so normal before… thanks you guys.

Yami Hamtaro: I get to eat you too.

* * *

**Viral State – Chapter2 – Set'em Free

* * *

**

Ah the sun… It was another beautiful day in the Digital World. Everything had a peaceful golden glow about it. The sky was blue, the birds were singing… and if Palmon hadn't run into some mentally warped, pug-ugly, idiot of a Rookie named Impmon and his fast thinking, but slow moving partner it _would _have been a perfect day for the girls. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened. (What are the odds, huh?)

Currently the two offenders had been subdued by Lillymon, their hands were tied up with vines, and being dragged along for a 'little trip'. Thankfully Takato still had enough free range of motion to hide his Digivice. That was something he really didn't want to have to explain.

"…I still can't believe you got decked by a girl." Impmon whispered to his friend.

"Sora's a tomboy." Takato replied, "…What's your excuse?"

"Lillymon is two levels higher than me and Birdramon is about fifty feet taller than me."

Takato blinked. That was a good excuse. "...Yeah, I guess you got a point." The brunette admitted.

Impmon relaxed a bit, no longer feeling the need to defend his pride. "Darn right… and I guess I can't really expect you to beat two old humans. Even if they are girls."

Takato frowned at Impmon and lowered his voice. "Be quieter if you're going to say that. You're going to get me killed again one of these days, you know."

"Yeah… Speaking of that, where are they taking us?"

"Beats me. But destroying a Digimon is not looked kindly upon. In this place all Digimon are nice. There were a couple evil ones but… it looks like they've already been destroyed. The only thing I know for sure is that we're in trouble."

"…Hmmm. I can probably burn these vines, but those two would probably just catch us again even if we did make a run for it."

"Ya, we better just go along with them for now. And just in case, I better start filling you in on this world. Rule number one; never say all hail Myotismon…"

As Takato and Impmon temporarily resigned themselves to their fates for a while, Sora, Mimi, Palmon, and Biyomon were having there own conversation.

"Sorry I ruined your day guys." Palmon squeeked, being carried on Mimi's back.

Biyomon was on her in a flash. "Don't be ridiculous. It was in no way your fault. It was that other Digidestined and that Impmon."

"Actually, the boy wasn't that bad. But his partner barely listened to him at all. They were almost opposites."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mimi mentioned as she glanced over to Sora. "Hey, why so quiet?"

"Because of that portal in the woods."

Mimi frowned. She had almost forgotten about _that._ "Right, the Dark Ocean. And just when it looked like the new kids were going to get a break too. You don't really think Daemon found his way out did you? I mean, wouldn't he be blowing everything in sight to pieces by now?"

"Pfft. The only thing that dirty rag is blowing is-mphh!" Takato reached over and covered Impmon's mouth quickly.

"Rule number six; LESS TALKING MORE WALKING!"

Sora and Mimi exchanged glances while Impmon muttered a muffled 'bite me' "You know, I think we should've gagged them."

The walk to the Digiport wasn't too much longer. It was at the top of a small hill in an open field. In other words, there was still nowhere to run. Impmon glanced callously towards Takato.

"Hey, can't you whip out some'a'dat Hazard power and get us out of here."

"Eh? I… haven't tried that yet. Maybe I can make a smoke screen."

Takato focused his energy and tried to use the Hazard's power. A power that had virtually loaded all the data of one quadrant. The Red Piece flashed for a moment, then got brighter, and just when it looked like Takato had enough power to save the day once more, something odd happened. Instead of using the power in the form of a beam, as the child had intended, it blew up in his hand, turning it into a crispy tortilla chip.

_Backlash? But why?_

"Argh." The boy yelped in pain, once again forcing attention on himself.

Unfortunately a burnt hand wasn't that easy to hide. Sora turned and arched a brow at him, along with Biyomon. Now Takato couldn't exactly say the Ultimate Virus program did that, as that could lead to a lot of trouble later on. He needed an easy out, and there weren't many to choose from.

Question: Where was the nearest available heat source? Hot enough to make a burn.

Answer: Impmon!

The gogglehead mouthed a quick 'sorry' to the Rookie before pointing at him. "He did it!"

"Wha-"

Biyomon was quick on the retaliation, not even giving Impmon a chance to protest his innocence. "Spiral Twister."

After that attack Impmon ended up having to be carried. Apparently Biyomon had injured his shins. In actuality, the Virus was relatively fine, just tired of walking. He had been in non stop fights ever since Anubimon and this was about as close to his well deserved rest as he was going to get. Eventually the group approached a small device sitting on top of a stump. Takato recognized it easily as a Digiport. Impmon on the other hand…

"Hey is the reception good on that thing?"

Takato sweatdropped. "Impmon, please. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Eh?"

Mimi, Palmon, and Biyomon giggled at the Rookie as Sora held out her Digivice bringing up a new window on the screen.

"Digiport! Open."

"Huh? What's going on?" Impmon blinked.

"Hmph. Shows what you know." Palmon replied. "We're going back to the Real World. Haven't you been there?"

Impmon scoffed. "That just seems too easy. When I do it usually involves falling or flying a good three hundred feet into the air."

Biyomon tilted her head. "How would you survive that?"

The Virus shrugged. "Never really thought about it."

"Alright, let's go." Sora said, shoving Takato into the Digiport first, then following herself. Mimi followed close behind.

**Meanwhile…**

"Curse this infernal creation?" ChaosGallantmon hissed. He stood angrily in the Digital World with his hand stretched into the portal that led to the Dark Ocean.

"The White Piece is right there, but I can't… seem… to get it."

He had seen the symbol of the Hazard when he had crossed over through the worlds. Unfortunately he was unable to get his hands on it at the moment. Every time he tried his hand would faze out of existence, an appropriate ability for the part of the Hazard that controlled Dimensions. ChaosGallantmon tired once more to grasp it and failed… yet again.

"Stupid piece of… that's it!" The dark knight focused on his hand until it turned into a lance. "Demon's Disaster."

The chaos knight sent a beam of energy streaming towards the symbol, it started to glow again. Now the knight wasn't entirely sure what would happen. He just naturally assumed that any reaction he got would be positive. He wasn't prepared for the backlash the Hazard displayed, erupting in a massive blast that destroyed the portal as well as a good chunk of the forest. ChaosGallantmon awoke several minutes later as various data drifted about him. It took him a second to realize that half of it was his own.

"What the…? NO! My Digimon form."

The Takato clone immediately ran up to the tree. He would be able to tell how much data he had by the damage he inflicted. The tree barely made a sound as the boy punched it which was more than could be said for the ex-knight.

"It can't be. Am I now as weak as a human…? STUPID HAZARD! GIMME MY DATA BACK!"

No response… but then again, what else would you expect? The Hazard was just a tool. And for some reason it had recently started reacting badly. In a feeble attempt to continue the lunacy, ChaosGallantmon grabbed the bits of data and tried to swallow them, until he got one that tasted rather bitter and nearly choked on it.

_Hmmm? This data looks like mine… but it's not. Did this thing take someone else's form as well?_

No sooner had the Digimon finished asking the question in his mind than the data began to converge on various points in the air, making several small, bright, packets of data. ChaosGallantmon grinned to himself.

"Well thank you. This certainly makes things easier."

The packets of data then lifted into the sky and shot out in various directions. Kinda like what the Dragon Balls do when someone finishes with their wish. The child stood with his mouth agape in a silent protest… However, after a few seconds of that he quickly realized he would rather protest loudly.

"NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! STUPID SON OF A-"

And several minutes later… he was still there saying words that no PG story could ever put into print. However his pace was slowing down as he steadily calmed down. He noted the non-stop blabbering had taken the breath out of him, something he never had to worry about before.

"Well, looks like the Hazard wants me to work for my power. I can… I can handle that. Sure… A little hard work never hurt anybody."

_Then again, a lot can get me killed…_

The evil knight sighed to himself folding his arms. Seeing the back of his hand out of the corner of his eye he also became aware he no longer held the Black piece. Great, this day was just getting worse as it went on.

"I'm going to have to think this over..."

Ah yes. Thinking was a good idea, too bad ChaosGallantmon was too starved to form a coherent thought. Every time he came close to having an idea his stomach interrupted it. The feeling was a new one, since in his own Digital World you only got Hungry if you felt like it, this experience of actually having to eat something was new. It also gave rise to a new problem, as the Takato-clone glanced around at the trees fruits, and even the odd baby Digimon scurrying around, he began to wonder.

_How much of this stuff is actually edible?_

Impmon made another U-turn as he paced back and forth in the computer room. Being dragged over fields and through forests was one thing, but this is what one might call cruel and unusual punishment. Impmon was bored. Bored to tears almost, and as much as he could probably get by the Palmon and her human partner, he knew it would take them about two seconds to Digivolve, catch him, and duct tape him to a chair or something. Apparently these kids could get their Digimon to Digivolve at will as long as they weren't completely famished… Takato had told him that, as well as a number of other things that he only half understood.

"Aaaargh. Is something going to happen or are we gonna spend the rest of our lives trapped in here?"

Mimi glanced over. "Well sorry" She replied firmly. "But Izzy takes extra classes on weekends. And you're not leaving until we decide what to do with you."

"Why don't you just sit down and relax." Takato asked. Impmon just snorted at the suggestion.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late."

In stepped a child with brownish-orange semi-spiked hair. He was dressed in a green uniform. He also carried a small metal trinket which sparkled as he sat down at the computer.

"'bout time." Impmon replied, turning to Mimi. "Now can we go?"

Takato sweatdropped. "Impmon, you're kinda missing the point of why we're here."

"…?"

Izzy wasted no time in logging into the Digital World… Or however that works. Mimi walked up behind him on one side and Takato on the other. He was getting the chance to see the smartest Digidestined in action, and he wasn't going to waste it.

"…Ummm, what are you doing?" Takato asked.

Mimi started up and winked. "It's elementary my dear boy. He's going to contact Elecmon and find out if Snimon has been brought back yet."

"Already?"

"The egg should at least be there. Actually I'm surprised you knew that Mimi."

The girl ruffled his hair and leaned over, making him blush. "Everything I know about computers I learned from what you do over and over again."

"You two want a room?" Impmon asked, unimpressed by the distractions. So Palmon stomped on his foot and gave her partner a thumbs up.

"Erherm. Anyway it looks like the Snimon will be fine." Izzy whirled around from his computer which had a picture of a smiling Elecmon and a Leomon in the background, and glanced at Takato. "Which means there's only one last thing to take care of. What's your name?"

"Eh? Umm, Takato."

"Alright, Takato. Sora already explained that it started out as you two acting in self defense, but you _cannot _delete Digimon. Even if they come back, it 's still a bad idea."

The gogglehead sweatdropped. "Err, Sorry. Impmon's used to being on his own and… well."

"So the stupid Snimon got in my way. Big deal, Palmon would be spare data floating away in the wind if it weren't for me."

Izzy glanced back and sighed. "Your partner doesn't seem to share your remorse."

"Err, don't worry. I'll make sure to keep an eye on him."

Impmon stomped his foot and went into miniature fit. "Keep an eye on me. Hah! No offence Goggleboy but I'd like to see you try. And who says I'm his part-"

"Impmon shut up!" Takato ran over and clasped the Rookie's mouth shout. As you can imagine Impmon wasn't too happy about this. "Umm, can we have a second alone?"

Izzy and Mimi glowered over the boy suspiciously. "…What for?"

"I just need to… explain something to him… in private."

"…Hmmm…" Izzy sighed. "Fine, I think we're just about done here anyway. Just please try to keep out of trouble you two. It's not like we can put you in jail, but we can notify your parents and if you still cause problems we can place you under house arrest with one of our friends."

"Okay Mr. Izzy."

The boy blinked at Takato. "Mr…"

"Well, you're older and a superior aren't you?"

The Digidestined of Knowledge rubbed his head. "I suppose so… but it just sounds peculiar."

"I think it makes you sound distinguished." Mimi added with a giggle as she walked him out of the room. Palmon was close on their heels. "And anyway remember that thing I told you about, the we needed to talk about..." Mimi's voice trailed off as they went out of range.

_I bet they're talking about the protal to the dark ocean... Hey wait, doesn't Mimi live in America now…? I guess she still pops over every now and again for visits. That's what I'd do if I were her._

"Geez. I thought they'd never leave. What do you say we go out and snag somethin' to eat now?"

Takato frowned at the Rookie. "…I would never have had to deal with this if Guilmon were here."

"Hey!"

"Impmon. Please listen to what I have to say before you go any further. I don't think you realize how much trouble you almost got us into."

"Bu-"

"Listen! I know you're not going to like this but you gotta do as I say more. And for the time being we might as well let these people believe we're partners. If you Digivolve you gotta let me know or at least make sure I'm around because the Digimon here can't do what you can. If you have to delete a Digimon DO NOT load the data because that's another thing the Digimon here can't do. Can you do that Impmon?"

"…Dunno Takato. I mean, I'll try my best and all but there's a lot of stuff I gotta remember it looks like."

The boy smiled a bit. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm here to help you. Now we gotta figure out what we're gonna do."

"Eat first, think later."

"…You know, you're a shoe-in for Guilmon, you know that."

Impmon jumped back in protest. "Yeah right. I'm way smarter than Pineapple head."

Takato laughed a bit. "I'm glad one of us thinks so." He said before sighing nostalgically. "…I hope we find him soon."

"…Eh" Impmon shifted his weight to on foot. "Don't worry. Youse may have trouble finding the walking garbage disposal on your own, but you're lucky cause I'll help you out. The way I see it, we're all we got right now."

Takato nodded as he started walking towards the door. "Alright then. We'll eat first, but don't order too much because I don't have that much money on me."

"Sounds good. Then we gonna go after the Hazard or look for petmon?"

Takato shook his head. They had gotten to the stairs now. "Don't forget we weren't the only ones that went through that portal." The brunette touched the outside of his pocket lightly feeling the picture he had received earlier from one of Rika's only two photo shoots. "…Rika…"

"And foxymon!" Impmon grinned.

"And ChaosGallantmon…"

"And that insane Rika-clone that keeps trying to break your neck."

The boy sweatdropped as they stepped outside. "You mean Ruki-"

Takato barely managed to finish the sentence before walking into someone as he tried to exit the school. He didn't see who he ran into, but whoever it was he knocked her over and someone else dove under where she was going to land to cushion her fall.

"Tch. That smarts."

Impmon smirked. "You'd think after existing for a while you'd figure out you can't walk through stuff anymore."

Takato frowned. "Thanks for that bit of information. I would have never got it on my own."

Impmon shrugged off the sarcasm and looked to see the girl that was knocked had brown hair that held in place by a hair clip. She had a pink and white T-Shirt with long pink gloves and bright, almost lime colored shorts. She was being helped up by another girl with purple hair that hung down way past her shoulders. She had brown eyes covered by thick glasses. The rest of her was covered by a red dress and a much lighter shirt. Oh and the kid who used himself as a human beanbag chair. He had spiky brown hair and goggles. That's about all Impmon could see at the moment.

"Wow… Yolie, Kari, and… Davis?" Takato said quietly, trying to make sure no one heard him.

"Those guys important or something?" Impmon asked.

The gogglehead nodded. "Yeah. They defeated Malomyotismon."

Impmon arched a brow… well, if he had brows. "Myotismon? It took three Minimon to deck one dumb Digi-floormat? I could do that myself, heck, _youse_ could do that yourself... I think."

Takato sighed. "Impmon you just don't get it."

Meanwhile, while the alleged Digidestined and partner were having their conversation, Yolie was having one of her own with Davis… While she throttled him... "What are you doing you little creep?! Don't tell me you were following us."

Davis rolled his eyes. "You flatter yourself too much four eyes. If I wanted to follow you I would have had to run down that bus you took. Besides, why would I wanna stalk you?"

"Yeah!" A small blue impish thing yelped bouncing around the boy's feet. "He was stalking Kari. Something about learning about a different species."

"Veemon! Not helping!"

"So THAT'S what you were up to." The girl sneered as she put Davis in a headlock.

"I'm just impressed that he actually tried to learn something." Hawkmon stated.

Kari giggled at the two while Gatomon just shook her head. The girl finally whirled around and bowed to Takato. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That makes two of youse guys." Impmon interjected.

Takato grimaced. "Pardon him. He's a little rude, almost like a Terriermon with a chip on his shoulder…

"Hey!"

"…Anyway, it was my fault. Sorry about that."

Yolie stepped in front of her shorted friend, still holding Davis, who was beginning to run out of air. "Ah, don't apologize. It's because of you that we found this little sneak." The purple-haired girl tightened her grip a little, getting a yell out of Davis.

"Wow… Almost like Rika. Only she doesn't usually give you the opportunity to struggle." Kari giggled at that once more. "…Did I say something funny?" Impmon asked.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay here and chat some more, we should really get going."

"Alright, see ya."

As the two groups parted ways (Three if you count Davis and DemiVeemon who were left on the concrete stairs) Gatomon sighed. "Another Davis copy. I think that's the fifth one we've seen since Malomyotismon."

"At least he wasn't drooling or dragging a paper machete Digimon around on a leash like the last one."

Hawkmon shuddered. "Oh don't remind me. I still get goosebumps thinking of that."

"I think he seemed nice enough." Kari added with a smile.

"Maybe he was, but his partner could use a few lessons in manners." Gatomon replied sternly.

_And with the second group…_

"Were those guys once in a circus or something?"

"Impmon!" Takato shouted back.

"What? It's a legitimate question. And what about the kid that the girl knocked out? Don't tell me we got another Takato clone running around now?"

"That's Davis, and actually, I got the idea for the gogglehead from him and another guy from this world called Tai."

"…This have anything to do with that television show you was telling me about earlier?"

The Tamer nodded. "Yep. As soon as we find something to eat I'll tell you all about it."

_Meanwhile…_

Gennai paced around his house sucking up all the grime and dust his vacuum could gather. The protectors of the Digital World may have been back in action but he still preferred the house he used as a refuge from Piedmon from time to time… except when there was nothing to do and the only thing even remotely worth watching on TV was Jerry Springer or nothing… tough choice. Suddenly the screen on his laptop flashed on revealing a picture of Azulongmon's face.

"Ah, Azulongmon. What a pleasant surprise."

"Spoken too early I'm afraid. I have bad news."

"Oh really? Well I was getting kind of bored anyways. So what exactly is the problem?"

"Traces of the Hazard have just been sensed in this world. While is does seem to bedissapating I felt I should warn youone fragment is heading your way wh…ch…why…ould…li….shhhhhhhhhhh."

Gennai shook his head at the white noise as Azulongmon's head was replaced by a familiar white symbol. The young man drew his sword in case. "Well it seems like the Hazard is still doing what it does best."

No sooner had the old man finished the sentence than a black dragon the size of a house lunged at him.

**PLASMA BLADE!

* * *

**

**Warning! Anime Obsessed Fan's Proofreading Stops here!

* * *

**

**- Alright, first things first. The next update may be a while because I'm going to go over the epilogue of PH and chapters one and two of DH to sort out plot screw ups, like Riku being the duel wielder and Beelzemon killing Daemon on his own. I've also been tossing some ideas around in my head for a new fic… Not sure if I'm ready to start it yet though.**

**- Oh yes, I almost forgot. I would like to explain exactly what happened to ChaosGallantmon to avoid confusion later on. Long story short, the Hazard now has all the data he needs to Digivolve. It's the same with Beelzemon although he doesn't realize it yet. I think these are the only main points to cover so without further ado, onto the reviews.

* * *

**

**Reviews

* * *

**

**Newbi: **Nope, the Hazard didn't just vanish, it got stuck between Worlds. Although that's no longer the case. Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Griff-Star2000: **Heh thanks but I really messed it up last time. And AOF said he's done with his tests so this one should be Beta'd by him. And finally, I don't think I'm going to end up deleting it again since I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do this time instead of just using the fans suggestions. (Some of them were pretty good, but it just didn't pan out in the end)

**Thunderbolt: **This time the saga should only be two stories. I got a fair idea of what I want to do so… yeah. Thanks for the review.

**Pygmy goat: **…What an odd name… I like it! Oh and sorry this chapter took so long, I had to get rid of a couple of my earlier ideas on the count of how much they sucked so I ended up doing this thing about two and half times.

**Zerodragon: **Thanks for the review. I like this beginning better so far.

**Wolfen Man Unleashed:** Heh, actually Daemon's gone for good. He was more of a plot tool than an actual character anyway. And I'm not going to bring in the personalities for the Hazards either. It would be fine it was just the Tamers, but if you include the DD it's just too many characters. (I think I've got my work cut out for me already)

As for Snimon's data, yeah it did come in useful. In fact it came in too useful and created a big problem. It made Impmon excessively strong, (I find it works better when he really has to fight for his rep, like Takato) and two he deleted a Digimon in a way that it wouldn't come back, which created several million problems called Digidestined. And actually the Hazard got all his data, so nope on Daemon's attack. He's gonna need help from Takato if he's going to survive. Thanks for the review bud, see ya.

**Pokemon-35055: **Thanks for the review.

**Himitsu the Hunter: **Hmmm, did I fix that FP screw up yet… Anyway, I'm taking some time off to fix mess-ups like that, shouldn't be more than a day or two sooo… yeah. And sorry this chapter took so long, I threw it out the first time I wrote it cuz it sucked.

**Xeno-Freak: **Lol, everyone else thinks I'm an ass cuz this took so long… but anyway, thanks for the review.

**BloodyKitsune: **How long was that? Wait nm, I can see the review date. Sorry, but like I mentioned to a couple others. I threw out the first version of this chapter cuz I hated it. Thanks for the review though. See ya.

…… There are eight of those, right? I'm pretty sure you're the dots that reviewed before but I don't remember how many there were suppose to be. Thanks for the compliments and in regards to the second paragraph of your review.

Yes, that was definitely one of the bigger problems. But there was also a couple other problems. I used suggestions from the reviewers because I really didn't have any idea of where I wanted this fic to go. Good idea: Bringing Takato into the Story, Bad Idea: Making everything revolve around him. Much of the characters had become OOC, mainly Milleniumon and Kazu (Even though I had a reason for Kazu, It was still a bad idea) Plus I nailed my foot into the ground with that stupid prophecy. And lastly I had so many OCs the real characters ended up getting left out. Thanks for the review.

**Firehedgehog: **Heh, thanks for the review. And yeah I wanted to make this focus more on Impmon so I won't be bringing Guilmon into it until the very end.

**Anime Obsessed Fan: **Yep. I planning on drawing the contrasts between Impmon's World and the DD's world out a bit more. It'll be a bit of a challenge but, well, should be fun.

And sorry about cutting off the last version of this in the middle. Honesty by the lastdozen chapters or so all I wanted was to figure out Milleniumon's personality to show Omnicrom I could actually get it right… eventually. He pointed out a couple of flaws that were valid throughout half the story so it was easier to start over than try and sort out the problems.

I do intend to bring Ruki and Rika back into the fic. As for a Beelzemon vs Imperialdramon fight… Not sure. I'm not going to force it but then again I'm not intending to make Takato good friends with the DD at the moment either. Thanks for the Review, see ya.

**YumeTakato: **Thanks for the review. : )

**Arcnova: **Yep. On an interesting side note. I found out when they were originally putting season three together Impmon was first suggested to be Takato's partner. But they wanted someone who could develop like a child along with Takato and Guilmon was the next choice. Thanks for the review.

**Kara: **yeah I kind of killed Daemon off because he's useless for what I have planned. And as you can see Impmon hasn't caused too much trouble yet, the reason is I want to keep this as more of a light-hearted fic. Digital Hearts is moving along well, although it'll be better once I sort out the inconsistencies. Thanks for the review, see ya.

**Azereath: **Ah thank you for pointing that out. Most hair colors do fade and it was my intention that the coloring would go away with the Angel wings he got rescuing Rika from Anubismon since it was incorporated to make him more angelic. Although I forgot to mention that so… yeah it seems kind of screwed up right now. And as for Impmon, no he can't Digivolve. Unfortunately he doesn't know this yet, so he's gonna have a real problem in his next big fight. Thanks for the review.

**Akira Stridder: **Heh, sorry this chapter took so long, thanks for the review.

**Peter Kim: **Yep, you're pretty much right about everything. I don't think I'll be giving an emperial role but I haven't ruled it out either. Thanks for the review. See ya.

**Hitomi No Ryu: **(Gets hit with the friggen frying pan) The hell… Damn they finally stopped attacking Black.

Black: …bout time… Go Hitomi, crush the heathen.

Regless: Yeah I love you too buddy. Anyway sorry about the long update time. Thanks for the review.

**Sleepy Kitty: **It will be solved… Who knows, I might even do it while AOF is proofing this. Thanks for the review.

**Axel-Wildfire000: **I had the original saved to my comp in case anybody wanted it, then it crashed and everything went bye bye. The review four above you said he had everything though, so you if you want you can get him from his and post it as long as it's credited properly. Things will pick up though in this, it'll just take… maybe one or two chapters.

**Shadowblack: **The Hazards aren't going to be like what they were before, nor will Takato have a great deal of control over them. I'm taking a different path this time that focuses more on the characters than surprising plot twists. And I should have that 1st person mix up fixed by the time you read this. Thanks for the review.

**K9 the First: **Hey thanks. As for the Purple Hazard idea… mmmno. I'm not adding in a whole lot of new Hazards/characters this time. I'll be keeping it simple…er. Thanks for the review.

**Lonewalker: **Huh Train?

WHAM!

Black: heh heh heh… I hate him. Anyway yeah I hope Omnicrom starts reviewing again. I already got him to do that once even though he said he'd never do that again… then again that might have only applied to DH and this one. Anyway thanks for the review. See ya.

**Anthropomorphizer: **Now THAT'S a nice name! Thanks for the review and I hope this one is as good as the last… should be, I've learned a lot since then.

**Sora Potter: **Hey long time no see. As you can see you've already scared Black half way to the door and here's to hoping you do it again next chapter. Bye

**Pyroguy: **The original started off really well and went downhill, I intend to do the opposite this time. Thing will get better as the other characters get more involved.

**Rukato fan: **Naw, of course we wouldn't kill Palmon, and as for giving up on this fic, not gonna happen. Sooner or later I'll finish it off. Thanks for the review.

**ShadowDemonGengar: **Heh heh heh. Thanks for the review. See ya later.

**Enigma of Despair: **…Whew… DAMN I WON A LOT OF STUFF… Honestly I think there's a few more deserving authors even just in the Rukato fangroup. Anyway thanks for the compliments though and thanks for the review.

**Goldfish Demon: **This should answer your question. Takato doesn't have control over the Hazard anymore so he's about as good as any old human. Thanks for the review, see ya.

**N/A:** Heh thanks for the review.

**John on 'da John: **Yeah I'm definitely going to try and focus more on Impmon this time. Thanks for the review.

**Rock Fox: **Ah sorry it took longer thank I though to update, but thanks for the review.

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate F: **Not as soon as I would like, but better than never right? Thanks for the review.

**Money123:** Naw. I'm not giving up on sadistic 'The end is nie' fics, but this time I think I'll stick closer to homes. Bizzare situations, humourous encounters, and Fuzzy romance stuffs. ChaosGallantmon will be to worried about getting his data back to be any trouble, No author inserts and no OC's, and while Impmon will cause trouble, the reaction by the Digidestied won't be nearly as extreme. I just wanna keep it fun and simple this time around.Thanks for the review.


	3. Viral State: Chapter 3

Regless: It occurs to me, that when I do this it counts as script format… so… ya, this is my last time. Although I am, of course, still replying to reviews.

* * *

**Viral State – Chapter 3 – First Fragment

* * *

**

Odaiba, once a vacant stretch of reclaimed land. But now an amazing selection of entertainment and exhibition facilities have made this place the most popular leisure destination in Tokyo. Despite this, not everyone in Odaiba wants to be there, as is the case with one Takato and Impmon.

"This is excellent." Impmon said as he shoved another hotdog in his mouth. He was about to reach for another when Takato slapped his hand. "Hey. What gives?"

"I'm paying, and in case you didn't notice I don't exactly have wads of bills bulging out of my pants."

"…How much can you afford?"

The gogglehead sighed. "That's all for now. I gotta figure something else out for food."

The Viral Rookie sighed. "This sucks… Hey I wonder if I can go back to my Mega form yet?"

"I doubt it." Takato exclaimed. "Here you need a decent amount of energy to Digivolve and it doesn't last very long…"

"Just great… So what now? Hey do they charge you for the condiments?"

"No." Takato replied rather melancholy turning to look at the scenery. The sun was setting, it was getting late. "I wonder… perhaps we should be looking for the White Hazard. The White Piece controls Worlds right, so if we can find that, maybe we can go home."

Impmon just finished squeezing half a tube of ketchup into his mouth and wiped his lips. "What about Rika and Renamon?"

Takato sighed a bit. "Man I'd really like to see them again. But we don't know where to start, at least with the Hazard we can go back… to… the… Oh no we forgot."

"No, you forgot. I never forget anything…" Impmon sneered. "What'd you forget anyway?"

Takato practically jumped out of his seat. "The portal to the… uh... place."

"…? Youse mean the Dark Ocean or somethin'" The Virus scratched his head.

"Tch!" Takato clamped his hand over Impmon's mouth… again. He made a mental note that he was doing that a lot lately. "Not out loud. The _place_ isn't something you just bring up. Only Kari, Ken, Yolie, and T.K. are familiar with that place."

"Mmm… mphmrphanphooffofmephouph."

The gogglehead slowly removed his hand, which, thanks to Impmon, was now covered in some kind of ketchup gunk. "Ewww. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Anyway, let's go back to the 'place' now and check it out." Impmon started off, but stopped when he noticed his pal was still sitting at the hotdog stand.

"…"

"Oh what now?" Impmon asked

Takato sighed. "I was just thinking… We don't have Digiports in our own world, so I'm worried my Digivice may not be compatible."

"Only one way to find out. Get a move on."

"Digiport, open! …Digiport OPEN! …OPEN OR ELSE I'LL."

"Yeah, that'll work." Takato muttered sarcastically snatching his Digivice away from the little Imp. "Anyway, it looks like I was right, we'll need help. Or to be more specific, we'll need a Digidestined."

"Tell me it's not those incredibly annoying chicks that dragged youse and me here, or even worse, da group we ran into by the door." The Rookie folded his arms.

"No way. Mimi and Sora together is a scary combination, Izzy's really smart and he'll figure out something's up. I dunno how, but he'll do it. We might be able to fool Kari, but Gatomon would be on us like Guilmon on bread if we did anything suspicious. Yolie… She's just, no. We are not trying to trick _her_."

Impmon grunted glaring at Takato in frustration. "Sure are a lot of people we _can't_ use. Please note how unhelpful that is."

"…Hmmm what we need is someone with an inept partner that we can fool really easy. Someone who's a shoot first think later… much later, kind of person. Someone liiiike…"

"Oh! Didn't realize anyone else was using this room…"

A spiky haired boy with Goggles and a small blue bouncing ball beside him stepped into the room. It was the same kid that was being stomped on by the girl known as Yolie before. Davis sweatdropped while Impmon turned and grinned evilly towards Takato. The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship made his way over to Impmon and pinched his checks.

"Wow, I can't tell if it's a nifty Digimon or just a really ugly little kid." Davis exclaimed.

"Our prayers have been answered." Takato joked.

"Why you big… Bada Boom!"

"Impmon!"

_He never listens…_

Now in all honesty, Impmon was learning. Before he decided to make Davis a midget Meramon he really did think to ask Takato if it was alright. The problem was he knew Takato's answer would be no, and that was just something he would not accept.

"What? He had it coming."

The boy sweatdropped. "Yeah, but we kinda need his help remember."

Davis's ear perked up as he finished patting out the fire. After all, he was never one to turn down the role of hero, even if it was something as menial as this. "Eh?"

"We kind of lost our Digivice in the Digital World and now we can't go back to look for it." Takato explained.

"No problem, here. Digiport Open!"

Takato glanced at the computer screen, smiling. That wasn't so hard after all. Meanwhile Impmon was snickering at the pose Davis struck and DemiVeemon was cheering his own partner on. In a few seconds they were all pulled into the screen and ended up standing in front of a large stump with a TV. On their other side there was a lake. It seemed rather peaceful.

"Da heck! This isn't were we left before!"

Davis sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you guys were you want to go."

Takato shook his head. "Forgot about that…"

_But more importantly… Isn't this the entrance to Gennai's place? Why did Davis come here?_

"Anyway, I gotta take care of something here first, then I'll be back to take you where ever you want."

"..." The other Gogglehead kept silent.

"Yeah yeah, just don't take too long all right." Impmon scoffed.

Takato tilted his head. Something seemed off. Did Gennai have a message, not likely. He could just E-Mail Davis, couldn't he? This must've been more important, but that still left about a thousand possibilities. The water began parting as the stairway to the old man's house was revealed… Actually, he probably wasn't that old anymore was he?

"You mind if we come with you?" Takato asked, getting a curious glance from Impmon.

Davis turned back and rubbed his head. "Well… I dunno, it'll probably get kinda hairy in there."

Now Impmon was looking at Davis. "What, some trouble happening?"

Davis sweatdropped. He didn't really want to involve a couple of Rookie Digidestined in what could probably be a potentially dangerous fight. "No, no, it's nothing."

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon squeaked. "Just a fifteen foot black dinosaur stomping around and breaking things."

"DemiVeemon!"

"I'm in!" Impmon called out, immediately bolting for the opening.

"Impmon!"

The Virus stopped. "…What?"

Takato and Davis exchanged glanced with each other before shaking their heads.

"We can hold our own in a battle. And I don't see any of your fruitcake friends with you." Impmon exclaimed.

Davis nodded. "Yeah the guys are all with their family, well, except for Cody. He's got Kendo lessons and the girls are going shopping to picnicking or something like that. Anyway this is just one Digimon so I figured it would be alright to let them enjoy themselves."

"That was nice of you."

"Heh, thanks for noticing. Well, let's go!"

"As if I need _your_ permission!" Impmon yelled before hoping down the stairs.

DemiVeemon pouted. "That guy needs to switch to decaf."

"Yeah he kinda gets like that sometimes. But he's not so bad, once you get to know him." The gogglehead exclaimed while walking towards the staircase. Davis stared along side him.

"I'll have to take your word for it I guess. Hey, nice goggles. I like the blue lenses."

Takato flushed in spite of himself. "Thanks, I got them…" The boy paused briefly making sure he wasn't about to say something unnecessary or troublesome. "…when I saw Tai and Matt take down Venom Myotismon."

"Oh yeah? Cool. So I guess you're a pretty big fan of mine."

Takato smirked. "Well…"

Now Takato was in fact a pretty big fan of Davis, but in his opinion Tai was the true original. It was one of the reason's he made Guilmon a Dinosaur like Agumon when he designed him. Only bigger and better.

"Well… yeah. Your Digimon is so versatile with all the Digi Armors and DNA Digivolving."

"Thank you!" DemiVeemon beamed at the compliment.

"I'm a fan of all you guys. Tai, Ken, Izzy, Matt, even the girls Sora, Mimi, Yolie."

Davis glanced over. "Ignoring the fact that you forgot to mention Kari, what's so great about Yolie?"

Takato smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well. She's really outspoken and direct, like another girl I know."

"And violent." Davis added.

"-Like another girl I know."

"..." Davis had temporarily run out of things to say.

"Ummm, shouldn't we be hurrying?" Takato asked.

Davis folded his arms. "Well, the E-Mail was a bit vague. Parts of it were cut out but there was one part I was able to piece together. The Digimon only comes out when you go near a certain symbol. The description was completely cut off though so I don't know what it's supposed to look like. Hey, maybe it's like some new kind of crest."

"Symbol…? …Hmmm…! Uh oh, I don't like where this is going."

…_The stairway never seemed this long on the show._ Takato thought to himself.

After finally reaching the door the Tamer and Digidestined didn't need to try and open it, since Impmon was about two seconds away from plowing through the other side of it on his own.

'**CRASH'**

Fortunately the Rookie's landing was softened as Takato made the perfect human cushion. Impact left both the Virus and his so called 'partner' dazed. Davis glanced down at the two of them, surprised.

"Wow… I wish I had an intruder alarm like that."

"What for." DemiVeemon asked.

Dais shrugged. "You know, the usual. Yolie, parents, teachers, Yolie, forces of evil, June, Yolie… Feels like I'm forgetting one."

"Ah Davis, so nice of you to join us." Gennai announced from inside the room. Davis peeked inside to see the elderly man sitting on a ripped up couch off to the side. "I was worried you didn't get my E-Mail."

"Heh." Davis flashed a grin and stuck in his finger out in the V symbol. "You know you can always count on me. After all, I am the leader of the Digidestined. Now where is this Digimon that needs to learn who's boss?"

Gennai didn't bother to answer. Impmon was already walking towards the spot making a motion as if he was rolling up his sleeves while Takato was just shaking off the cobwebs "Stupid pineapple headed lizard. I'll teach that thing who da mon is around here."

_Pineapple head?_

"Just like ya did two seconds ago?" Davis asked snickering.

"Ah shuddap. That was just a warm up."

"No, that was you being flung through the air like a rag doll."

"Pfft, I've had worse."

_Yeah… I remember. _Takato thought.

As Impmon drew closer to the middle of the room, near a small wooden table with a laptop on it, Takato and Davis noticed that the area around it was totally ripped up, clawed, or burnt. Only those to items in the middle of the room were untouched. A few more steps, and a very familiar symbol appeared right above the laptop and began shining a blinding light.

_So… It was the Hazard after all... Well, this should be a pain._

"Alright, let's do this." Davis pumped his fist.

* * *

**DemiVeemon Digivolve tooo… Veemon!**

**Veemon Digivolve tooo… ExVeemon!

* * *

**

When the light cleared Takato stepped back. Now there was no way THIS could be a good thing. Standing in front of the group was the same dinosaur DemiVeemon described, what the boy didn't realize at first though was that DemiVeemon was describing a black version of his own Growlmon.

"Eh, no way."

It was then another thought entered Takato mind. When he made Guilmon, he made him extra strong and it seemed to carry through to all of his Digivolutions. It made him wonder, was Davis's one mon enough to handle him?

"Exvee Laser!"

BlackGrowlmon lowered his head and charged straight ahead. The laser slammed into him and forced him off course into the wall, but its effect against the champion's hard hide was minimal. Takato was really beginning to regret making Growlmon that strong now as the Virus pulled his head out of the wall and got ready to roar at his opponent. This caused water to start pouring in from outside. Gennai just sat quietly and sipped his tea.

"You know, a little help would be nice." Takato murmured sarcastically.

"Ha, we don't need no help from some human." Impmon hollered as he charged BlackGrowlmon once again, only to get flicked out of the way by his tail. "Ufff We got'em… huff… right where we want'em… right?"

"Ugh, yeah!" ExVeemon echoed as he grabbled with the enraged dinosaur.

_Impmon… Why aren't you Digivolving… _Takato thought.

While the blue champion had better upper body strength, his opponent was still pushing him back with his weight advantage and the blunt force of his attacks. Davis and his partner weren't trying to destroy the Digimon, they were just trying to subdue it, and that is why they were going to continue losing until they finally took it seriously.

After blocking a basic kick from the dragon, BlackGrowlmon lashed out with his razor sharp teeth. Exveemon caught the insides of his mouth and held it open to keep it from clamping down on his.

"Eh, maybe not." Exveemon said, starting to sound a little frantic

It was then Impmon noticed the swelling in the warped pineapple head's throat. "Eh, you might wanna duck."

"Huh?"

"Trust me on this." The Rookie replied confidently.

"**Exhaust Flame!"**

ExVeemon ducked and drew back narrowly missing the fireball, which burnt another hole in the wall behind him. Gennai got up quietly and started proceeding towards the door.

"If this keeps up, my house will be a submarine."

"Well if you're so concerned than why don't you help!" Impmon shot out bitterly before refocusing on the fight. "Summon fireball!"

The Rookie drew a fireball out of the ground much bigger than the ones he usually used to cause havoc or generally annoy people and launched it at the top of the dinosaurs arm. Takato's smiled when he realized what Impmon was doing, he was trying to nail the Hazard symbol, the unofficial weakness of all the Hazards' creations. Unfortunately this particular attempt was swatted out of existence by the lumbering reptile's tail. How insulting, he wasn't even considering Impmon a real threat.

"**Graaaahhhh!"** BlackGrowlmon charged at ExVeemon once more drawing his arm back.

"So that's how he wants to be huh. Alright ExVeemon, trying to hold him down isn't working, we need to knock him out. You gotta show him who's tougher. Meet him head on."

"Sounds like a plan."

Impmon sweatdropped. "If that's a plan I'd hate to see what youse guys look like when you wing it."

"Stop." Takato yelled out. "He's going to use his arm blade. You're not going to be able to overpower him."

"Eh!"

Now while Davis didn't have time to think of and issue a different command, ExVeemon's own battle experience and superior speed paid off. He wove past the blade and grabbed the beast on either side of him, then spun around and flipped his opponent over… At least he tried to flip him, but he forgot to consider that the house wasn't big enough to do something like that. BlackGrowlmon was, instead, wedged between the roof and smaller blue dragon.

"Well… ug… This is embarrassing."

"Heh heh ha ha ha." Impmon was now rolling on the flooded floor with tears in his eyes at the scene in front of him. "Where's a camera when you need it?"

"Impmon!"

The Virus got up wiping his eyes. "Yea yea, I'm goin'. Summon…"

BlackGrowlmon roared as he pressed his claws against the roof and pushed against it, which, in turn, pressed ExVeemon down… into the floor.

"…Fireball!"

"He's… just too heavy."

All at once ExVeemon collapsed as BlackGrowlmon crushed him, making him de-digivolve. The Fireball missed by a metric mile and the chances of successful for the duo goggleheads and their partners weren't looking too bright. It got even worse when the only remaining Champion picked Veemon up and started to squeeze, while simultaneously bashing Impmon away with his tail.

"Impmon!"

"That tail is really starting to tick me off." The Rookie shouted angrily as Takato rushed to his side. "Takato, what are you doing?"

"Huh?

Impmon scowled. "Aren't you used to dealing with guys that are a level higher than you or somethin'? All you've done this time though is watch and do nothing."

"What do you expect? My modify cards won't work on you." Takato replied slightly annoyed.

"Modify cards Smodify cards. A real Tamer shouldn't have to rely on cards."

Davis glanced over. _Tamer? Cards? Ah, can't those two wait till after we're done to start talking about their hobbies._

The mop headed boy frowned. "Easy for you to say."

"Not really, this water's getting up to my eyeballs." Impmon replied climbing onto Takato's back. "By the way, I'm making you my personal life raft, hope ya don't mind getting your feet wet."

"Wet…?" Now that he mentioned it, it was getting pretty high. At the part of the roof that BlackGrowlmon was pressing against looked kind of weak. "Eh! I got it."

"Tch, we're not done yet." Davis called out confidently. "Digi-Armor energize! Fi-"

"Stop, use lightning instead."

Davis almost fell over, having to stop in mid pose so suddenly. "Eh, you sure about that?"

"Tch! Are we sure? Of course we're sure. Whatcha think. were just guessing over here? This isn't guess who ya spikey haired nub now get with the program."

_Well, he was right about the arm blade…_Davis thought to himself. _...Wait, what's a nub?_

"Alright, Digi-Armor energize!"

* * *

**Veemon, Armor Digivolve too… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship.

* * *

**

"Alright, Impmon, aim for the roof above BlackGrowlmon." Takato called out climbing onto the top of a nearby couch.

"Raidramon, hit him with everything you have."

"Summon Fireball!"

As Impmon fire blew a hole in the roof, letting a miniature water fall pour down on the champion, Raidramon's spikes made it impossible for the dragon to hold on. He twisted out of his grip and launched his own best attack.

"Lightning Blast."

BlackGrowlmon may have been strong enough to handle any one of Raidramon's lightning attacks, but when it becomes amplified by so much water, it's significantly harder to resist. When the electricity ended, BlackGrowlmon was on one knee, his body was disintegrating.

"Eh? But I held back a bit to make sure he survived, why is he dying… Davis? …Davis?"

Raidramon turned back to see his partner looking like a crispy chicken Mcnugget. "…You were supposed to get out of the water you know."

"F…forgot."

Raidramon picked his partner up with his teeth to keep him from tipping over in the water and drowning before turning back to BlackGrowlmon.

"…Hmmm. Shoot, I didn't mean for that to happen."

Impmon scoffed. "A big deal. He'll come back anyway right? Takato, you're up."

Raidramon glanced at the boy to see he was holding out his hand with some strange symbol on it. Actually, it was the same symbol that appeared just before the Black Dinosaur. "Huh?"

"It's not working… I'm not even getting a reaction this time."

Suddenly the tiny orbs of data began to converge once more slowly. "Huh, no way, it's recovering."

"Takato" Impmon shout a little more frantically this time. He did NOT want to have to fight that thing again.

"I'm trying but… nuts it's not working at all."

"What's going on?" The lightning dragon asked.

The data was almost all together. If they waited just a few more seconds, BlackGrowlmon would have been reborn and the trouble would have started anew. The Rookie was not going to let that happen though. He spread his arms and suddenly the data began to flow towards him. Takato needed the Hazard's power for all his special abilities, Impmon, naturally being a Digimon, could do it on his own. He loaded the data, and he wasn't sorry about it either.

"…What… What did you do?"

Impmon folded his arms as he dug his heal into Takato like a horse and pointed to the exit. "Long story short, I just saved you from getting wasted. Now let's get out of here." Takato and Impmon started wadding towards the entrance.

"But he was a Digimon!" Raidramon protested as he began to follow them. Not ay he was letting them out his sight.

"Ha! That's debatable." Impmon replied.

Takato glanced down. "So we were thinking the same thing then... ChaosGallantmon."

"Bingo, or at least part of him." Impmon as he turned back to Raidramon. "Look little doggy, we don't wanna destroy Digimon or anything any more that you do, but this guy isn't something that can be reasoned with or left alone."

The armor Digimon narrowed his eyes.His new friends had a point, but they weren't being entirely forthcoming."Allright, but it's strange... A new Digimon that I've never seen before show up and you two already know everything about it… Not only that, but what did you do to his data?"

"Hmph, I just made sure he wouldn't come back to haunt us. Besides, the data couldn't go to a better mon." The Rookie motioned to himself proudly.

"Then you did destroy him… and in a way he won't come back."

Takato sighed. "Yeah but…ahhh, how can I put this. ChaosGallantmon is like the Dark Masters. And you wouldn't want them around either."

As the group reached the exit, Raidramon laid Davis down on the ground and checked to make sure he was alright before turning towards Impmon. He and Takato were waiting, wondering what the Digimon of Courage and Friendship's reaction would be. Impmon had his arms folded and looked like he didn't really care, while the latter was a bit nervous and kept his gaze focused.

"…Alright. I feel as though as I can trust you, so I'll let you go."

Takato sighed in relief. "Thanks but, what are you going to tell your partner?"

"Exactly what happened. You helped me defeat a dangerous Digimon. I don't think there's a need to mention anything else. I just hope this resolves the issue."

"Tch! Not even close."

The gogglehead looked down at his friend. "Impmon?"

"You kidding? There was hardly any data in that. I think the same thing happened to old Sir Lancelot that happened to me. He got too close to the Hazard and lost all his data. There's probably more bits around like the one that we just beat."

"I see." Raidramon replied.

"Umm, what are you gonna do?" Takato asked.

The Armor focused his stare. "Save the world, what else? Since it seems like you guys already know plenty about this, you're welcome to join us. We could probably benefit from what you guys know."

"Mmmph." The Tamer looked down and nodded. "That sounds…"

"Absolutely not." Gennai said stepping forward. His voice was firm, but his smile made made him seem very approachable still. "Takato Matsuki, the famous Keeper of the Hazard I presume. I hope you can understand but you are to stay as far away from the Hazard, AND the Digidestined as possible. I will be taking care of you."

Takato stepped back in shock. "Er, you but, why."

"Because you still have the Red Piece. Even if it's been degraded, none of its power has gone away. You are still a threat, and if it suddenly reactivated at the wrong moment, you could wipe out all the Digidestined before they even had the chance to Digivolve."

Raidramon's mouth hung open. "Is this true?"

"Uh, mmm. Yeah." Takato looked down again, ashamed. Now seeing him like that, that stared to get Impmon angry.

"Hey! Who died and made you Sovereign? Last I che-"

"Impmon… just let it go."

Gennai smiledas he walked up to Takato,placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry little one. It'll be alright. We're working hard to destroy the Hazard completely and rid this world of its threat." Turning to leave, he waved casually to the other two. "Raidramon. Thanks for all your help, not just in destroying Black Growlmon, but also in locating this young man. You've saved us days, and tell Davis 'Hi' when he wakes up."

Gennai took a few more steps and turned once more. "Also, this is to be at your discretion. I don't want people to get curious about the Hazard, if they find out how dangerous it is there will likely be widespread panic. I'll permit you to tell your partner since it would becruel to do otherwise. But please keep this between as few people as possible. The same goes with what Impmon did to that monster's data." The man said calmly. "I don't want any other Digimon trying it."

"Uh Gennai sir! Can Digimon really absorb each other's data?" Raidramon demanded.

"In the Southern Quadrant, it _was_ common practice. But the data and Digimon here operate by different rules. Some rules, such as hunger, now apply to Impmon, while others, such as the inability to load data, do not."

With that, Gennai turned and started walking away into the sunset... towards his, and Takato's, new home. Impmon stood still for a while, not wanting to resign his charge over to someone else. Wasn't it his duty to at least get back what he lost? What about his Mega form, and Behemoth? Impmon had been unable to Digivolve in the battle against BlackGrowlmon, which is what led him to understand what was happening to himself and ChaosGallantmon. The Hazard had his data, wasn't it his right to get it back…

…Maybe it was before… When all that really mattered was power. But since then Impmon had learned a valuable lesson. Wonderful in its simplicity and perhaps the easiest to understand of all truths... Friends come first…

_Hmph, Pineapple Head would never forgive me if I let his Tamer get taken to some weird cult or something. I guess I gotta go to keep that knucklehead out of trouble, after all, he's helpless without me. Who wouldn't be?_

"Hey, Takato. Wait up!"

* * *

-Hmm. Well. Actually I'm quite happy with especially the end. I managed to make a reason to keep Takato separate from the Digidestined and he was still able to explain himself to Raidramon. Or in others words Takato and Impmon haven't been labeled an evil threat to all Digimon/humanity but they can potentially be dangerous to the Digidestined.

-Also, for those of you who think I'll just leave our favorite duo smelling roses with Gennai… are you nuts? When have I ever made it that simple… No, no, they have much more to do. Although I won't say anything else because that's just too easy.

-I am planning to deal with ChaosGallantmon a little more and _possibly_ Rika in the next chapter. Not taking votes.

-I am uninspired to do anything on Digital Hearts right now. I was going to start a new story, all char interaction but I hated the first chapter and wiped it clean the other day. Still wanna do it though. Oh yeah, by the time AOF finish proofing this I think I had a pretty good start to this 'new story' only time will tell though. And now… the reviews.

-Oh yeah. I was wondering about this. No one can deny the series is better than the Digimon books, but are the books Canon?

* * *

KoTs – Sorry it took so long to update. I really do wanna start a new story, I'm just having a little trouble getting it off the ground. Impmon's got a lot more fun to be had, I haven't even started on the Imp/Gato yet. Thanks for the support, oh loyal reviewer. See ya later.

Newbi – Well he touched on the concept of absorbing data in this chapter, but there's still more to be done in terms of that. Thanks for the review.

Firehedgehog – True, Impmon becoming Takato's partner would be funny, but it creates a lot of complications that would take forever to work through, hence, I'm keeping their relationship as partners at heart only. Thanks for the review.

Arknova – Naw. It'll be a while before Impmon has to really fight the DD. I'm not sure how I'll work that in yet, not really thinking about it at the moment. Guilmon will be in the story at the very end when everything draws to a close. Thanks for the review.

Hitomi no Ryu – I wanna try and keeps a fair amount of reasonableness in the Digidestined that was sadly lacking in the beginning of the last story. But that doesn't mean I want them to all become buddy buddy either. I might touch on Rika and Ruki next chapter as mentioned above, but there's not really a reason to bring either of them in yet apart from introductions. Thanks for the review.

Xeno-Freak – Sorry, didn't receive any E-Mail. As as far as reference pics go. I'm pretty sure the Digital Empire's Digidex has some. Thanks for the review.

QuestionDeca – Well you were close, off by one level. And Gennai's fine, Davis is the one that's going to end up with a headache. Thanks for the review.

Time, Digidestined of Loyalty – Yep, this will have Rika in it as well, although I'm sorry to tell you Ruki will too. Guilmon is… a long ways away. And as for Impmon getting tired of Takato, yeah probably. Unfortunately those two can't survive without each other in the new world. Thanks for the review.

Sora Potter – Heh, yeah were probably going to end up calling CG Tasuka again. I honestly have trouble picturing him as anything else. I really got to tlike that Character in the first story… Thanks for the review.

Peter Kim – Yep yep. That sounds pretty much like what I had in mind. Takato not working with the DD and no more Milleniumon. The only difference is that I intend to keep Chaos Gallantmon hating Takato and Impmon with a vengeance so he probably won't join them at all or at least not for a while. Thanks for the review.

Goldfish demon – Well since Takato's lost pretty much all his data, his sword would've gone away with his wings. Even if it was originally Leomon's he assimilated the data making it his.

Yume Takato – Heh, thanks for the support, see ya.

Bloody Kistune – No, as Izzy said, they were pretty much done. So it was alright for them to leave. Thanks for the review.

Alreadyfallen – Heh, I'm not sure about actually pairing Chaos Gallantmon up with anyone this time, but I do intend to have him interact with the Digidestined. And as for other Tamers, only Rika, Renamon, and possibly Ryo and his partner will show up. Thanks for the review

Sleepy Kitty – Heh, alright, I wasn't intending to have Ruki end up with anyone this time anyway. Well, thanks for the review.

Isumo 1489 – Heh, thanks. See ya next time.

2nd Review: See above.

Lonewalker – Meh, I'm not worried about Impmon, he's not one of my muses. It's Black you have to watch out for.

Black:…?

Regless: Anyway, I wouldn't worry about CG much. I took away his power because he's not in the to be all bloody and dangerous. More… sad and amusing. Thanks for the review.

Goggle head – Eh? Sure, here ya go.

2nd Review: Well I'm not putting the frontier kids in at all, but please be ware I am keeping to the characters. That means Takari, Daikari, Sorato, and Taiora depending on the situations.

Kara - …Bazookas? Where?

Black: I got'em

Regless: o.O I think I'm in trouble. Anyway, Rika might be coming in the next chapter, but now promises. Thanks for the review.

RockFox – Don't worry Gennai's fine. As for the other you mentioned. Rika and Renamon are pretty adaptable, Guilmon on the other hand… well, I don't wanna say what's happening with him. Thanks for the review.

K9 The first – Heh thanks. I'm like Lilo and Stitch too, but I'm not really a fan. Anyway, I'll try and read your story when I get a moment. Ja ne.

No one – Thanks no one. Much oblidged.

AnT- Ah yeah. Sorry the other story was my first, hence, horribly written. And sorry for not reviewing the last to chapter of Digimon Tribute… yet. (They just take a while for me to finish, but I AM reading them and so far they kick ass. Thanks for the review.

Ultra8 - Thanks for the compliment. One of the reviewers for the first chapter I believe said he had all of the original saved. Till next time, take care.

Griff-Star2000 – Oy thanks. The other story started out with a good plot too, but it just got ludicrously drawn out for no _good_ reason. So ya, I like this one so far too. Thanks for the review.

Wolfen Man Unleashed – Na. No Author inserts and no OCs this time either. And yes, many miss my old fic, but I truly believe this one will turn out better. As for the Hazard flying away like metroid, well remember there was more than one point of light, I was thinking more along the lines of Dragon Ball… yes… Dragon ball… either that or Inuyasha. Anyway, thanks for the review, see ya.

Sora Potter – Sorry for the long update time, but me and AOF both gots things going on, you know? Anyway, don't worry, this story is still trucking along. And if I accomplish anything here of it'll be finishing this story… that and proving that Rika always did like Takato more than Ryo anyhow. Bye.


	4. Viral State: Chapter 4

Regless: It occurs to me, that when I do this it counts as script format… so… ya, this is my last time. Although I am, of course, still replying to reviews.

* * *

**Viral State – Chapter 4 – Fateful Meetings

* * *

**

Two days… forty eight hours…two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes… That's how long it had been since Takato and Impmon first met Gennai and moved in with him... Well maybe it would be more accurate to say the moved in with his organization. It was in the same building that the dark master Piedmon once took control of, but one of the rooms had been redecorated to seem more homely, and they did a pretty good job, but apart from sketching and playing video games (Which only lasts a couple of hours) there wasn't a whole lot to do.

If he went outside he was politely asked to go back to his room. They never stated it directly but he knew it was because they didn't want him to get in anyone's way. Well, that and until they got rid of the Hazard some people didn't feel comfortable with him around. Not Gennai though, Gennai always seemed comfortable no matter what, something Takato, and to a lesser extent, Impmon was grateful for.

At least being there had one advantage. If anyone found Rika, Ruki, Renamon, or ChaosGallantmon he was sure to hear about it. He heard about everything through the walls of his room. As for what was happening in the rest of the world, there were various disturbances but none of them seemed out of the ordinary. Digimon fighting over territory, falling off a cliff and becoming injured, that sort of thing. There wasn't even a whisper of where the data from the Hazard had gone.

"Hey!" Impmon pressed on the door until it opened. "I'm heading out for a while. I can't stand being in this cage, you think anyone will have a problem with 'dat."

Takato waved from his spot in the middle of the floor, lying on his back. "Knock yourself out. I'm the one that's not allowed to leave, you can do whatever you want."

Impmon paused. Takato's normally exuberant tone sounded dull and dead. Not that it was really a surprise. Anyone confined to such a small place would feel it after two days. This fact, however, was lost on Impmon. "Tch. Don't tell me you're still hung up on what happened to the South Quadrant. It ain't all you're fault."

Takato sighed. That wasn't what was bothering him, but now that he brought it up. "I created Megidramon."

"Ya so what. You only did that cause I whacked Leomon. And even when you made him. I'm da one that blew'em open. You ought come with me, might take you're mind of things."

"Maybe next time." Takato replied sullenly.

Now this began to frustrate the Rookie although it seemed Takato's mind had been made up. "Tch. This is why humans are all so stupid! Fine, Suit yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, a world away. Another Goggleheaded teen was resting easily on the grass slope by the Soccer field at his school, not that it was a school day, Davis was just there to do some thinking. Veemon was playing his favorite sport in place of his partner amidst a group of other kids as a blue haired boy in a grey school uniform named Ken approached.

"Not playing today Davis? That's not like you."

The brunette shrugged. "Meh, I was just thinking about some things."

_Like what Veemon told me about that kid we ran into and the Hazard… Man, I hope he's doing all right._

"Ha, nice try Davis, but we all know you don't think."

Just great, a voice that ungrateful could only be Yolei. While secretly smiling inwardly, Davis geared up for another verbal slugfest. "Ah, what do you know four eyes?"

"More than you, you little ingrate!" The girl growled.

Ken stepped between them. "Not now you two. Davis, are you alright? I mean, it's the weekend and you're… here."

"So?"

"So you once compared the school doors to the gates to the Dark Ocean."

The Digidestined smirked. "Yeah that was a good one. Hey, either of you ever hear about a Digidestined named Takato."

The two were caught by surprise at the question. Ken responded with an immediate shake of his head while Yolei took a bit more time. "I… don't think so."

"I see…" Davis nodded and returned to staring at the field, when another thought crossed his mind. "Oh wait. I almost forgot. What about a Digimon named Impmon, either of you ever heard of him."

Again Ken shook his head, while Yolei made a bitter face. "Oh… yeah. That little whelp. Now I remember who you're talking about."

Davis pushed himself into a sitting position. "Really. How do you know them?"

"I just ran into them a couple days ago. That Impmon isn't very easy to forget. Apparently he caused some kind of ruckus in the Digital World by deleting a Digimon. I heard a portal to the Dark Ocean opened up that day too, but it was gone before anyone even reacted to it."

"The Dark Ocean?" Ken asked, surprised. Why was this the first time he was hearing about it?

"Oh don't worry about it." Yolei replied wrapping her arm around Ken. "Like I said, it wasn't even around for a few minutes. No problem."

_Eh? Was that the one he deleted when he was with me? I don't think anyone else was around… Or was it something else._

"Anyway, why are you asking?"

Davis's mind flashed back to what Veemon told him. He couldn't mention the Hazard or Impmon's ability to load data, but that still gave him a lot of leeway. "No reason." Not that he'd think to use it. "So what are you two doing here? Don't tell me you came all this way just to check up on little old me."

"Ha! You wish." Yolei replied.

"Then…" Davis switched his gaze to Ken. "Dude, I'd hate to tell you this but this is a horrible place for a date."

Ken blushed and stumbled for words while Yolei became like a leach on his arm. "We're heading for the Digital World ignoramous."

"Pftt, I knew that."

"You did not paste-for-brains."

"Did too nerdette."

Ken, ever the voice of reason between these two cut in and stopped that fight quickly. "That's enough you two. Honestly, how did you survive before I joined you."

"Easy, Yolei hits like a girl." Davis gloated confidently.

Now maybe Davis should of thought about what he said, before he said it… And Maybe the earth is round and maybe the sky is blue. Davis should've definitely thought about what he said, or least reworded it. Some like 'Yolei does hits like a girl… with weapons!' or something. At any rate, he was bleeding and twisted like a human pretzel within five minutes as the purple haired girl stormed off.

"Umm… Davis. Are you going to be alright?" Ken asked.

"Er, yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll come by your house later today so we can study for the test."

Davis waved as best as he could. Although after what Yolei just did to his arm it looked like a limp sign of life. "Okay. Bye."

As Ken walked off Veemon stepped up to untangle his partner. "Wow she really did a number on you this time. You sure you don't wanna go to the hospital."

"Nope, I'm tougher than I look." The boy replied as he was finally let back into a laying down position.

"Well, you seem to be taking it well. Don't you normally try and stop her from getting away with this kind of stuff?"

"Naw, I'll get her back tomorrow. Besides, I don't wanna ruin Ken's date… And I'm worried about that Takato kid."

"…!"

Davis closed his eyes. Fighting with Yolei was really tiring. It was enjoyable as well, as the saying goes you hurt the ones you love. But it was really tiring; on the upside it was almost dinner soon. Maybe an hour of slacking off would do him some good. Well too bad for him then as he was about to get another annoyance.

"Hey kid! Did you just say Takato?"

The athlete opened on eye to see a girl with blue jeans, a T-Shirt with a broken heart symbol, and fiery read hair contained in a ponytail. "Yeah, Takato and Impmon. I met them both a while ago. Why?"

The girl advanced, giving Davis a better view herself. "I don't care about the little twerp, but where did you see the Gogglehead."

Davis chuckled. Everyone seemed to have a strong opinion about Impmon, and it seemed so far that none of it was favorable. "Gennai's house."

The girl paused. "…Just great. How the hell am I supposed to find _that _place?"

Davis shrugged. "Well if it makes you feel any better, he's not there anymore. Gennai's house was trashed by some Virus so he took him elsewhere."

The soccer player suddenly felt his collar being yanked up to the sky as the girl pulled him face to face with her. She had violet eyes and a look that could kill. She could almost be cute if she wasn't so violent. Or at least that's what Davis thought. "Where is he now?"

"Eh? I dunno." The spiky haired boy replied tiredly. "Gennai didn't tell me about that. All he said that Takato wasn't suppose to interact with Digidestined… Well, not until they got rid of something called the Hazard anyway." Davis replied when he suddenly got a glimpse of something blue on his new_ friend's_ hand. "Huh? Hey it's that symbol."

Rika dropped her new friend instantly and covered her left hand with her right. "Perfect. Even the Hazard is acting up again."

Leaping up, Veemon managed to get a hold on the girl's wrist and pulled her over slightly. "Hey yeah… But how come this one's blue. Did you paint it on? Or maybe a tattoo?"

Rika glared. "I don't care about stuff like that… Anyway, I'm going to give you my cell number. Call me if you find anything on Takato… or Impmon."

"Yes Ma'am." Davis did a salute. It was the only voluntary movement he had done throughout the entire conversation. "Uh, just one more thing…"

"…"

"…Do I at least get a name?" The brown headed boy smiled his most charming smile, even if he didn't realize he was doing it. It was so innocent and straightforward, Rika's tense posturing and atmosphere faded a bit. She even smiled… Well, actually it looked more like a smirk fit for Myotismon.

"The name's Rika. I'll see you around."

Davis's grin only widened at that as he glanced to the pale orange sky. Veemon took a seat next to him and tipped over onto his partner's stomach, prompting his partner to pat him. A new adventure was unfolding in front of him, and because of some freak meeting with another Gogglehead and his psycho partner he had been placed smack dab in the middle of it. Things were about to get interesting.

_Heh, Nice to meet you too, Rika._

* * *

"Found you, you little piece of…"

**THA-THUMP…**

A child, dressed in red and black grinned as he took a step forward, sneering against the heat. He had his red tinted goggles pulled over his head, his chestnut brown hair had become matted. "Why waste my time tracking my Mega form down one level at a time when I can go straight for the main course."

**THA-THUMP!**

"The wall of Fire, such an obvious place for you to hide. As soon as I heard about it, I knew I'd find you here." ChaosGallantmon took yet another step forward toward a cracked white Hazard symbol.

**THA-THUMP!**

"Heh heh. Never mind looking for the useless Champion and Ultimate forms that I lost. I never used them anyway. This…is the part that I want." The boy nattered on to himself, a slightly crazed expression in his eye. "Sometimes they almost make it took easy…"

Or at least that's what he thought, until the Hazard started changing to resemble a Digimon… a Digimon that the boy knew particularly well. He stopped walking forward, unsure of why this was happening. Was the data being offered to him, or was the Hazard using it to defend itself.

The Virus in disguise hardened his glare. He was a knight, fearless, powerful… well once powerful. "Nice Black Megidramon…" He hummed waiting for a reaction as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

No movement… The former knight assumed that meant either it knew who it he was. Or the damn thing was too dumb to master a response. All ChaosGallantmon needed to do was punch the Hazard symbol to bring this thing down, the question was simply who's faster… The knight arrogantly placed bets on himself

"…Gimme-my-data-you-stupid-little-" As the boy in red rushed his dragon counter part, the dragon plowed his first into the ground sending him back in a shockwave. "Damn. I was so close!"

"Megiddo Flare!"

"Uh oh…"

Now Chaos Gallantmon may have been proud, but he wasn't blind. He didn't stick around to see if he could order a berserker black dragon around anymore, he spun around and made for the exit like a Guilmon after bread. And he would reach in record time thanks to the shockwave that the explosion caused. 'Oh why did it have to be a volcano?' He thought. Because the explosion didn't just carrying him out of the cave, but a good twenty to thirty feet out. And because of the steep slop, that also meant a good twenty to thirty feet high. Frankly, the kid wasn't sure if he could survive this in his current state.

"Gotcha." A sweet voice rang out as the nightmare child felt something wrap around him from behind. The voice was high pitched but not annoyingly so, and confident. Like the very angels were telling him he'd was in good hands… ChaosGallantmon hated angels.

"Bite me!" He yelled in no particular direction, more angry at having been saved than being flung out of the wall of Fire by HIS OWN Digivolved form.

"Ewww No. I doubt even the Sovereigns know where you've been." The voice mocked him.

_Got that right you ditz! Now get into my line of sight so I can see you, then knock you out!_

However, once they were back on the ground, on a rocky bit just before the forested section of the volcano started, and he could see his savior, he quickly rethought his disposition. You see, the one who helped him was none other than the lovely Ultimate Lillymon. And despite his confidence in the fact that she was a moron and probably hit like girl, his experience with Rika had taught him a very valuable lesson. GIRLS HIT HARD!

"Well that was luck- oh hey, it's you. Are you alright?" The fairy asked him sweetly.

"…?"

ChaosGallantmon quickly took a step back as the young Digimon held out her hand. If they had met before than it probably meant she knew what an evil, heartless person he was… Tact was never his thing. But he still knew he couldn't beat her. Maybe he could pants her and make a run for it… Damn! Lillymons don't have pants. He was screwed, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Grabbing her outstretched hand, he pulled her close and brought his elbow across his jaw. Expecting the Lillymon to do what any self respecting Digimon he knew of would do, he braced for an attack that would undoubtedly leave him injured if not destroyed. Maybe he could dodge… but crap Lillymon we're known for their speed. Things just kept looking down for our anti-hero.

_Bring it on you worthless bag up of dried up data. Even if you're an Ultimate, there's no way I'll lose to a relic of a Digimon like you._

Lillymon's response, however, left him baffled. It sent him into a daze of confusion and bizarreness. While two seconds ago he was confident, proud, pumping with adrenaline and focused, her rebuttal left him standing still with a look on his face that said. 'I am the world's most prominent idiot'. Yes, she did the one thing guaranteed to break down any man who sees it… She cried.

"I-I can't -sniff- believe… you hit meeeaaAAHHHH. And -sniff- after I just helped you." The girl cried. Of course, she wasn't actually nursing any wounds, she just couldn't believe the jerk would hit her after she saved him.

ChaosGallantmon blinked. "What the hell? U-uh… Well, you… you got what was coming to you."

_No! Don't talk, run! She's been neutralized. It just goes to further prove you were meant to rule these pathetic little Digimon._

The dark knight nodded to himself and grinned as he turned around. That's right, Nobody, but **nobody…** messed with Mr. CG himself. "You're lucky I only hit you once. I've got a half a mind to do worse."

"YOU HIT MY LITTLE LILLYMON!" Said another voice, emerging for the trees.

_That doesn't sound good._

The evil little gogglehead smirked as he saw what awaited him. "Just a puny little human? And a wimpy little girl at that! This is just pathetic, all of you."

The girl however, despite the confidence radiating of the Digimon in disguise, didn't slow in her pace. In fact, she broke into a run. "How dare you hurt my friend!"

_Friend? Great, another annoying touchy-feely human. As if their species needed another._

Chaos Gallantmon crouched low. This was going to be easy if all he had to do was take her out. Honestly, humans were so weak. And this one, clad in her clean mini skirt and teen pop top seemed like she had never seen a day of the real world. But something seemed off to him. Something in her eyes was making his hair stand on end; even though he didn't quiet know why.

"That look… I've seen it before somewhere... Oh well, not like it matters."

Chaos Gallantmon, launched himself forward, kicked a stray branch forward in an attempt to trip her up. There was no way she could have found it easy to run on these rocks in her white high heal cowboy boots and mini skirt… The girl leaned over as she ran and grabbed the piece of out of the air without slowing down even a second. Apparently it was easier to run in those than it looked. Either that or she's done that about a billion times before.

_Huh?_

She threw the piece back at him, about twice as hard in fact. Fortunately (Kinda) Chaos Gallantmon was no slouch. He side stepped and watched the weak weapon go sailing by before turning back to his worthless opponent.

"Now what'cha gonna d-!"

Okay, maybe not so worthless. The pink haired girl lunged at him and nailed her target with a fury like no one's business. Well, at least the so-called knight finally remembered where he saw that look as he was being choked… Rika… Only this one was angrier… much… much… angrier. If looks could kill, Kuwagamon would be dropping out of the skies right now.

"Umm, Mimi. I think that's a bit much. It didn't really hurt." A small green plant Digimon stated, walking up to her partner.

"Be with you one sec, Pal. Just… need to take out the…er, garbage." Mimi struggled as the boy, despite being younger than her, was putting up a pretty good fight. But that was only because he hadn't realized he'd already lost yet. Mimi anger decided this victory the second it started.

_Crap. Why can't I get her off of me? Or at least get her hands away from my neck!_

"Poison Ivy!"

Chaos Gallantmon was disgusted to find himself hog tied a few moments later. At least the girl was off of him now, though. When he got his Mega form back, he made a mental note to make sure this 'Mimi' would pay dearly… if she didn't delete him now that is.

"Let me go!" The ex-knight yelled.

"Make me." Mimi responded.

Palmon glanced over to her partner. "Okay, well that about takes care of that, but now what do we do with him?"

"We call his parents."

ChaosGallantmon laughed. "Ha! Good luck. You'd have better chance of being hit by an asteroid… which I'm personally routing for."

Mimi folded her arms. "You mean you're an orphan."

"No, I mean I'm an alien and my parents are thousands of light years away, you stupid ditz."

**-CRUNCH-**

"Ummm, maybe you should try being polite?" Palmon offered as Mimi dug her heals into the boy's spine.

"Being polite is over-err-rated. Like The King of Queens, Angela Anaconda, and the Carpet Rats or whatever you call them… STOP DIGGING YOU'RE HEAL!"

The pink haired girl wasn't listening. She was thinking about what to do with the kid. It wasn't like she could just toss him in jail for assault or anything, he was too young. That and he didn't really do any damage anyway. On the other hand, she didn't want to just leave him on his own with no food or shelter. Plus he might attack other Digimon again, lord knows why though. She looked down at him again. Something didn't seem right. If he was really homeless then where did he get the new shirt and goggles. Not only that, of course, but there was also the matter off…

"Hey… Takuya right?"

"Takato." Palmon corrected.

Mimi giggled. "Oh right, sorry. Where did your partner, Limpmon go?"

"Impmon." The plant corrected once more. This time, she was the one giggling.

ChaosGallantmon smirked, even though no one could see it as he was still on his stomach. "I threw him in the school furnace. Not get off, Banshee!"

Mimi sighed as she lifted her foot. "Look, we're trying to help you out but you aren't making it easy for us."

Chaos Gallantmon exhaled and wriggled himself into a sitting position. The taste of dirt was staring to get to him. "Fine, if you wanna help me so much take these damn vines off me."

Mimi shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of finding you a place to stay. Oh, I know, we could hang you on the coat rack at my house."

"…" The child narrowed his eyes and turned to Palmon. "Hey, weed. I can't tell, is you're partner serious or not."

"Hmph. Talk to the roots." The Rookie replied holding out her hand-ish thing. She was obviously getting tired of 'Takato's' rudeness.

_Great… This has just turned out perfect. But at least they think I'm Takato, I should at least be able to use that to my advantage, just so long as I keep clear of the real one._

"Alright, alright." ChaosGallantmon started, relenting a bit. "Wimpmon isn't my partner, just a mon that hangs around sometimes. We're old acquaintances."

"I see. Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"…Hmph. It's not like I'm obliged to tell you my life story just because we met once."

Mimi sighed, trying to figure out the reason behinds the boy's foul mood. He seemed so nice before, but now he was just an inconsiderate jerk. Perhaps he had a nasty fight with his Digimon friend? That certainly would explain some of it. In fact it seemed like it would explain everything. Poor kid, alone and lost in the Digital World without any friends or a place to call home.

"Well that settles it, your coming home with me." Mimi said suddenly as she clapped her hands together.

"Eh? What are you going on about now?"

Mimi grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on. Stop dawdling."

"H-Hey! Wait, where are we going?" ChaosGallantmon fought the girl's grip, but Mimi really was stronger than he was.

"You have a funny way of responding to someone's hospitality, you know." Palmon stated.

"Shut up, stupid weed."

Palmon looked down sadly before running up so she was level with her partner. "Mimi… Are you sure it's a good idea to bring him with us. He seems so…"

"I know. But don't worry. I'm sure once we get him into some clean clothes and reunite him with his friend, he'll be happy again. We have to look out for each other you know." Mimi glanced down at her partner and winked.

Palmon smiled back. "Mimi, you're the greatest."

* * *

At the end of the day, Impmon trekked back into Gennai's laboratory leaving muddy footprints everywhere he wandered. Well, it wasn't really Gennai's, it belong to a whole group of people that only looked like Gennai, acted like Gennai, and barring the fact that they spoke different languages, sounded like Gennai… The Rookie had no idea what to call them apart from freaks… which Takato had informed him wasn't very polite.

"Hey goggle's. You still here?" Impmon shouted kicking open the door to his room.

"Of course. Where else would I be?" Takato answered. He was working on some drawings on the wooden table at the far side of the room.

Impmon folded his arms turned away. "How should I know? I was just hoping you went a little nuts and blew you're way out of here."

"…"

"What? this place is boring. And if I don't get some action soon, I might just go have to make some of me own or something, kapeesh?"

"…And here I was hoping the walk calmed you down." Takato said quietly as his head dropped over a little.

"Nope, just got bored even more. Did Gennai mention how long we're supposed to stay here?"

Takato shook his head slowly. "No… but I have a feeling it's going to be a while."

"Argh, no way!" Impmon shouted, obviously not pleased by the news.

"I overheard it. They can't track the Hazard unless it's active… Some of them are getting frustrated over it." Takato murmured.

"Huh?" Impmon squinted at the Tamer. He seemed… exhausted, although the Rookie couldn't understand why. The Virus had always been a free spirit. It just didn't make sense to him, how someone could get exhausted by doing nothing. "Hey, you sick or something?"

"…" Takato shook his head again. "I'm fine. I just wish things would go faster… Hey Impmon, maybe you could help them out. You're fairly experienced at dealing with the Hazard, right?"

"Hah! And don't you forget it, kapeesh?" The Rookie cheered himself. "But actually, that's a pretty good idea. Glad I thought of it."

Takato smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah… Could you let Gennai or at least one of his co-workers know as soon as possible."

Impmon nodded as he walked off and disappeared through the doorway. Takato sighed heavily as the stifling aloneness immediately set in on him once more.

"Man. I hope something happens soon. I don't know how much longer I can stay in here." The mo headed boy whisper to himself.

"Ha! Knew youse hated it. Then again I know everything. And anyone who says different is a few brick short of a full load."

"Impmon?"

"Yeah." Impmon said smiling on of his nicer smiles. He actually looked just plain happy without any of the extra deviousness or maliciousness that the boy was used to seeing in Impmon. "I almost forgot to say this, but take it easy. You look like an Ogremon fell on your face and made an improvement. And don't make me say this again, got it?"

"Got it, Impmon." Takato continued to force a smile, although with Impmon around it was getting easier.

"Good! I only had to say it once this time. Youse must be getting smarter. See ya Takato." Impmon disappeared from view once more with a casual wave from his deep red glove.

Takato's face darkened again as Impmon left. "Take is easy…?" The boy whispered to himself. He got up and proceeded to the door. Impmon forgot to close it, as if daring him to take a step outside… but… he promised he'd stay there unless Gennai said otherwise. "Stupid Impmon… that's the problem."

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Rika being in the real world. I know someone will ask me this. Rika would've ended up in the digital World after Anubimon. She could easily get to the Real World though same way as Takato. Borrow someone else's help.**

**-AOF is proofing a different chapter so I did this one myself. I actually don't think I did too bad this time… Anyway. It's unfortunate he couldn't do both but I finished two chapters to two stories at about the same time and I need to work on my proofing skills anyway.

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Tim Digidestined of Loyalty **– Well a minor reference to Rika. Nothing to big. Ruki isn't with her yet. Hmm, usually the first replies aren't really this short… I must be tired.

**Question Deca** – Heh heh. Already secrets are being made and people will have to watch who their with. Gennai doesn't know too much about CG. And it'll probably stay that way until he meets him. Thanks for the review.

**Bloody Kitsune** – I know, I miss Daneel's fic too. But until then I shall satisfy your Digimon needs for a brief while once a month or so. Take care.

**RockFox** – Your wish has been granted. When she really has a bigger role, her entrance will be grand, but until then, ciao.

**K9 The First** – Heh heh, thanks. But what? I was suppose to review something

Black: ……Don't feel bad, I'm trapped with this idiot.

Regless: Oh yeah. Slipped my mind after the first couple days. Sorry, hopefully I'll get to it.

**Kara** – Sadly, I already beat the Kingdom Heart game. Oh and here's a little secret. Lumiere's special ability allows her create make bodies, emotions, ect in the heartless. I thought I was being so originally when it seems Namine can do something similar… Anyway, I'll get to it when I get to it. And AOF is Anime Obsessed Fan, the penname of my Beta.

2nd Review – Wow… I didn't do that either. Well, can't do it tonight cause I'm leaving soon. Hopefully tomorrow. (You'll have to keep reminding me in case I don't) Thanks for the reviews though. See ya.

**Xeno-Freak** – Hmm, the tail I just forgot, but lower wings. I thought he only had two… anyway. Thanks for the review.

**Sora Potter** – Oy! Howdy, still scaring Black I see. Uh… crap… Another month. I kinda slowed down a lot around the part with CG. I just had a hell of a time writing him. Well, anyway, thanks for the review.

**YumeTakato** – Howdy once more. This chapter had the first mention of Rika soo… yeah. Thanks for the review. Oh yeah, some verbal closure would because nice because I seem to have the false hope that you might one day continue refining silver… It was good. And there aren't enough Digimon authors these days on the count of Frontier killing it. If you never saw Frontier well, you didn't miss anything. Thanks for the review.

**Wild Dude** – Ryo, if I decide to use him, will follow Takato. After all, even if Ryo is the legendary Tamer, Takato is the leader of the Tamers. But won't take up arms against his old friends either. He'll be more the kind to help out but giving Takato some useful advice or items. Later, when the new evil shows up, Ryo might fight them instead.

As for Rika and Renamon. They may be confrontational, but damn baby. No one holds down Rika for more than a few seconds… and lives anyway. Thanks for the review.

**Anime Obsessed Fan** – Ah don't worry about time. I just like having your support for this fic.

Sorry for the Davis cashing. I kinda had a feeling Davis was smarter in the original version, which unfortunately I've never seen. But anyway, he has other redeeming traits in this story, and I'm pretty sure that even in the originally he wasn't the kind to think things through completely. It actually works out perfectly for the story though. Davis was the first to forgive Ken after the Digimon Emperor and forge a friendship with him, so I figured it might work like that with him and Takato/Impmon as well.

And yeah, this one should be more in depth in terms of fights and intertwined with the Digidestined. The main poss in the last one had several different levels. I don't remember exactly how it was going to work. But I believe ArcaDaemon Supermega was going to appear. Takato would use the remnants of the blue piece to get inside him via a dream with Impmon, Sakuyamon, ect. Beelzemon VS Daemon Super Mega. Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode VS Alphamon (with his sword) Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon: Crimson Mode VS The Hazard. After these fights were settled, it would be Takato and Rika VS Tasuka all human.

Naw. Thing will be much more light-hearted this time around, as it should've been. Neither Gennai nor Kari will die. (Personally I like Kari. She's cute, good character design… I rally should make a Karato fic one day.) And of course Beelzemon will show up. Can't finish the story without him.

And yeah… The Hazard of Ice was stupid. She's more in the fic for humor sake this time, like CG. Heh, take care, and as always, thanks for the review.

**Sevetenks The Ultimate F** – Uh… okay. Here ya go. Thanks for the review.

**Goldfish Demon **– Well, my momentum is slow in updates, but strong. Thanks for the review. See ya.

**Firehedgehog** – Oy. Sorry about the confusion of Takato's appearance. Most the stuff he had as a Digimon is gone. Leomon's sword, contacts, wings, it all went bye bye. I forgot to bring attention to it though. Someone else said the same thing last chapter or the one before. Thanks for the review.

**Peter Kim** – Yep, that pretty much covers it. Although I don't have anything in particular planned for when Rika shows up so it might be a while before that happens. Thanks for the review.

**Hitomi no Ryu** – Heh, you touched lightly on an important point. Gennai's organization is try to completely wipe out the Hazard. Now the Pieces have been rejecting their owners recently (Beelzemon and ChaosGallantmon) and it's preety easy to transfer them if one is willing. But what do you think is going to happen to Guilmon, who it the Hazards shell and will always be part of it.

And Takato's appearance is normal, human, like he was in the series. Things from his Digimon form have been passed. He will not grow wings again, sorry. But thanks for the review.

**Griff-Star2000** – Alright. List-like questions, my favourite.

Ruki had a minor appearance.

No trilogy, I would rather finish this this time around. And, at the risk of offending a Frontier Fan, I personally feel Frontier killed Digimon with a dull spoon. I know of at least one other that agrees.

The Hazard will not develop personality traits… It's too many characters that way.

Thanks for the review. Bye.

**Fullmetalrocker** – Actually ChaosGallantmon can no longer use the Black Hazard since it was absorbed by the white piece and scattered with the rest of his data. Although the next Hazard Digimon will be Boogeymon.

As for the evil Digimon that will appear apart from CG, it won't be ArcaDaemon. I'd rather keep it to myself for now. Milleniumon will not be in this fic, but Impmon will _definitely_ make an impact on everyone. I don't want ideas, but your free to voice what you'd like to see. If I see an extra part where I can add it, I will. Thanks for the review.

2nd Review: Hmm, basically a recap of your last review. Well ArcaDaemon makes great for a powerful epic. Put I'm planning to keep the story simply. As for the DD waging a war, I think I'm going to adjust that a little. There will still be animosity towards Viruses, but it will be more underlying like X-Men's mutant propaganda. The reason is because it's unlikely for kids to actually wage war. They are, however experienced at bullying. See ya!

**Ultra8 **– Thanks. I agree with you completely. Davis is perfect for a task that requires more heart than brains. Thanks for the review.

**John on da' John** – Ah, there's no real reason for Takato neglecting to mention Kari. He didn't mention a bunch of other as well cause it would've taken him five minutes to get everybody's name. Davis just called him on it because he feels that Kari is the great thing since ramen noodles. Thanks for the review

**Newbi **– Sorry I can't tell you how they're going to escape. I'm not entirely sure myself, lthough I have a few easily plausible ideas. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Fic Revr** – A new face, nice ta meet you. You have such a… interesting personality. Thanks for the review. Rukato will no occur for a bit though. At least no in this fic. It might occur in chapter 3 or four of after thoughts. Thanks for the review.


	5. Viral State: Chapter 5

**To Lady Ophanimon – As you may or may not know, I respond to each reviewer personally. Your review, in particular caught my eye. Why? Well no, it's not that you ignored my messages saying no votes. It's a different part your stupidity. I've been moved to help you, so please read all of this. It contains information you probably never bothered to research or forced yourself not to see. I'll start by reposting your review. It'll make it easier to link up my responses to your comments, as you are not just wrong, but wrong on several levels.**

**I have a major problem with this fic**

**Fine. Your not the first and probably not the last.**

**Gatomon is not compatible with that troll Impmon,**

**Well this is more up for grabs. One could argue that they're perfect for each other. Impmon's overconfident and arrogant nature could easily be matching by Gatomon sensibility and experience.**

**Oh, and Impmon is an Imp, not a troll. Do you not understand the difference? Or are so distraught by the Imp/Gato coupling you must resort to insulting fictitious characters that command multitudes more respect than you?**

**for one Impmon is a demon,**

**I'm sorry. Do you not know what a demon is? This is why religious shows, or show that contain religious references upset me. Very few people seem to know that even Satan the Devil himself is an angel. In fact, he is described as one of the most beautiful of god's angels, and ranked very high. He was most likely even a seraphim (Seraphimon, anyone). But see he thought he could rule the earth better, and rejected God's authority, much like Adam and Eve. As a result he was cast out of the heavens, but he didn't leave alone. You see, he was so prominent, that a third of the angels followed him. To distinguish the two, we call the traitorous angels demons. In essence the difference is demon's are slightly stupider. And I say slightly because Satan is the master of deception. 'The darkness shall appear as the light' as it were.**

**Gatomon is an angel**

**No, Gatomon is not an angel. She is an angel styled Digimon. I hope for you're sake you understand the difference. Saying that Beelzemon could never go with Angewoman for this reason is like saying I could never love a Black girl because I'm White. It's racist, and childish.**

**and only one digimon is perfect for Gatomon**

**Really, like only one girl is perfect for Takato and her name is Jeri. Oh oh, I know. Only one guy is perfect for Sora and his name is Tai. Your mind is a cage. It refuses to think.**

**Also, a noble quote that I often referre to is, "It's not about finding the right person, It's about being the right person." Honestly, do you really think that your true love would feel the same way if you were a & to him?**

**and his name is Patamon**

**Ah yes. Patamon's cool. I feel sorry for him for having a supporter such as yourself. Were you perhaps watching the show with your head turned around, and imagining that Patamon and Gatomon were blushing as they said hi to each other and chatted about their partners. Yes, Patamon is similar to Angewomon, but so is Gallantmon: Crimson Mode. Maybe he and the angel were meant for each other… No? Well, there was about as much evidence for that as there was for Pata/Gato. Those two's relation could best be compared to the relationship between Yolie and Cody. Friends… it's that simple. Of course, perhaps they could end up together, if Patamon acted four times his age and began to view Gatomon more as something more. But as thing were at every point in the show, that seemed terribly unlikely. And as I've already mentioned the 02 season will behave according to how they were in the show.**

**so I suggest**

**Thank you but around forty other people, and who knows how many there are that don't review… seem to like the way I am doing things now. And even if that were not true, no votes, remember.**

**you make this a Takari,**

**It is. One sided Takari, as in the show. As well as one sided DaiKari, as in the show. Kari never expressed feelings beyond friendship to either of these boys. Some moments will probably occur between these three though, if that's what you're wondering.**

**Rukato,**

**Of course. It was supported in the show, sixth movie, and much more in the AU prequel.**

**and Patagato fic,**

**As I just mention. I will not beat a dead horse, nor am I going to create something that isn't there. Gatomon will have the same relationship she did with Patamon in the show, if that makes you feel better. No? Of course not, I take it you are the kind of girl whose world is crumbling right now, hmm?**

**and have Impmon win Lopmon's heart over**

**Alright, Lopmon is a boy. Well actually, that's Willis's the only one that in the same world as Impmon. You didn't read anything, did you. No, you felt it was you're duty to insult an author on simply because he does not agree with you on one thing. And if you want to get technically, so is the one in Tamers. It was dubbed into being a girl, it did not start that way. Although I usually go by the dub so I'll forgive this discrepancy. But once more I must remind you (Again, which I'm getting tired of) that I'm not up for creating something that's not there. Rukato was support lightly in the series and heavily in the sixth movie. They go well together and that's why I enjoy writing it.**

**Now that I pray you understand. Please leave Two year olds like you bring down the quality of the place, and cause it to deteriorate. Come back when you have an once of respect for yourself, for me, for the countless other authors and reviewers _(Omnicrom, Anime Obsessed Fan, Kara, YumeTakato, Wolfen Man, K9, Peter Kim, Shadowblack, Sora Potter, Lone Walker, Hitomi no Ryu, Axel-Wildfire, John on da' John, Bloody Kitsune, and last but not least Newbi, I'm thinking of you guys here) _who continue to go beyond simple box-shaped boundaries… And most of all… for those who made Digimon Adventure.**

**Black: Wow Regless… That was pretty good.**

**Regless: I've always felt the need that people show not just know that they're wrong, but know why.**

**Black Smirking: And Omni's been beating that thought into your head hasn't he?**

**Regless: Yep. The names mentioned above are established reviewers, most of which have been here since the first version on this story. I'm sure there's a few a missed. But I gotta say that the fic wouldn't have come back if I didn't know you guys and gals were waiting for me. The bold names, well Omnicrom is the one that makes sure I don't slack off and get sloppy, to which I'm ever grateful for. And AOF is not just my beta, but perhaps my most influential supporter. I love getting his reviews man.**

**

* * *

**

**Viral State – Chapter 5 – Second Piece **

**

* * *

**

**"Woohoo!" Takato got up and did a cartwheel… well, half of one before he fell over… again. Only to get up and try once more. It felt great to be out of that cage he more commonly referred to as his room. Impmon, Gennai, and one of Gennai's associates stared on collective embarrassment.**

**"If anyone asks, we're not together." Impmon grunted as he resumed walking. "What's wrong with him anyway?"**

**"Humans weren't made to live in boxes." Was the elder gentleman's only response, which meant absolutely nothing to Impmon.**

**"Whatever."**

**Gennai's friend kept stealing glances at Takato as well, although not out of concern for the boy's exuberant behavior. He understood that if you trap someone in a room for too long, they begin to shut down. Now that Takato had been released outside, he was just responding to his temporarily regained freedom the same way anyone else would. No, his problem had more to do with ever unfortunate fact that they were bringing him along on a mission to destroy the Hazard. As nice as Takato was, he was still a monster. Or at least, that's how most of the robed men felt.**

**"Sir, are you sure this is okay." The nameless man whispered**

**"Of course." Gennai replied happily. "We we're lucky that something triggered that the Hazard. And to find two pieces so close is like a miracle."**

**"But… What if the Keeper-"**

**"-Takato" Gennai responded instantly to that title. "…or Gogglehead. He doesn't seem to mind that either."**

**"…What if 'Takato' gets in our way."**

**Gennai shook his head. "I don't think he will. After all, we're going remove a critical piece of the Hazard."**

**"Less Hazard always sounds good to me." Impmon interrupted with a half smirk, revealing that he had been listening in on their conversation. "Hey, are any of the fruit-cake Tamers going to be at the uh… uhhh… Hey! where are we going?"**

**"The wall of fire. It's kind of like a firewall that separates our world from the dark area. And no one else will be there."**

**"…" Impmon blinked a few times, waiting for the explanation to continue. He frowned when he realized that was it. "I don't get it."**

**"Then allow me to show you." Gennai smiled as he stepped up his pace.**

**There was a cave not to far from where they were. There was also an indentation in the ground in the shape of a kid about Takato's height. Neither of them seemed to merit much attention from the Rookie. Takato was waiting for them at the entrance when the finally reached it and stepped inside. They were all greeted by a familiar white symbol.**

**"The Hazard." Takato murmured. Impmon snapped his finger and formed a fireball, expecting to be entertained.**

**But that wasn't about to happen.**

**"Try this on for size."**

**The Tamer and Digimon watched as the robed Digital being took some kind of orb out of his sleeve. Neither of them got a good look at it as the man threw it forward into the symbo. In reaction, the symbol began to glow and all at once a massive black dragon lunged forth and snapped it out of the air.**

**That was a mistake.**

**Not even a second had passed by before BlackMegidramon began to crumple. It's essence was being totally eradicated from the inside out. The Hazard symbol was the first thing to go, dripping to the ground as if it was only made out of ink. The rest of the body followed. The gogglehead and the Virus watched in bewilderment.**

**"Okaaay… That was interesting."**

**"It's something we started working on when the Southern Quadrant was destroyed. They only work on things with the Hazard and act as sort of purifiers."**

**Takato tilted his head. "But… if all they do is puyrify, then how come Black Megidramon was destroyed."**

**"Because…" Gennai simply stated. "…that creature was nothing more than a shell of degraded data with no heart or mind inside."**

**"Empty head." Impmon reiterated, slightly amused by the display. "So are we done here now? The heat is ridiculous."**

**"Almost." The other robed man responded. "There's another part very close to this place. I've asked Azulongmon to temporarily shut down the Wall of Fire so we can take care of it."**

**"Don't suppose you'd be interested in just leaving it alone, now would'ja?" Impmon asked sarcastically, getting a look. "Yeah, that's what I figger'd."**

**A few seconds later the flames began to subside revealing a pathway of light descending down into the dark. Impmon scowled at that. The area showed no signs of… anything, a strong reminder of what it was like where Anubimon resided.**

**"Oh yeah, this is pleasant." Impmon muttered.**

**Takato glanced down at the Rookie out of the corner of his eye. "Mmm… I know what you mean. Do you think something else like Black Megidramon will show up?"**

**"Hard to say." Gennai responded in place of the Rookie. "This one we didn't find on our own. A servant loyal to the Guardians and the lord of this place reported the symbol, so we don't have any data on in. All we know is that it's deep and nothing been able to get too close."**

**"Which implies it's very powerful. Some the Digimon down here can be… testy. Even against someone such as the Guardian."**

**The rest of the walk down went by in silence as our heroes reflected on that statement. The boy had been hoping for his partner, but in his Rookie form, Guilmon wouldn't have survived down here. Then again maybe that was a good thing. After all, if Guilmon wasn't here, he would have to be somewhere else… hopefully somewhere safer, and happier.**

**Impmon's thoughts were more directed at the fact that the darkness had already covered the entry point. This place practically swallowed you once you stepped inside. Even the light footpath only went out a few meters before it came invisible. So you can imagine how abruptly the Hazard appeared, and began taking shape.**

**"Megidramon!" The duo took a step back. Okay, they were expecting something large, that's a granted, but this, wasn't it. "Oh well."**

**"Open wide." Gennai said out loud as he approached the dragon fearlessly. Megidramon did as asked, even if it was only to bite the old man's head off. Unfortunately all he got was a mouthful of the item Gennai had. The reaction was instant as the evil dragon howled in disgust. His thick metal armor became like goo and slipped off of his bones which quickly followed suite.**

**"Remind me not eat any of that." Impmon stated, blinking at the thing.**

**"It wouldn't hurt you." Gennai replied chuckling to himself. "It's only purifies degraded data. Anything with a Digicore would survive pretty easily. In fact they'd probably only feel a bit light-headed."**

**"That's good to know." Takato interjected smiling.**

**Impmon arched brow "Hey, should I load ugly's data now or what?"**

**Gennai chuckled to himself. "That's not a good idea, since the data is being turned to mush anyways. We shall let Anubimon take care of it."**

**"Alright, but what about the big shiny ball? It's not melting… is that suppose to be there?"**

**Gennai paused and turned black slowly to see what the Imp was referring too. His suspicious were confirmed when he saw a small orb pulsating in the puddle that was once Megidramon's body.**

**"That's strange. Why would empty data have a Digicore?"**

**"Sir… I don't think that's empty data." The other hooded man replied, little did he know exactly how right he was. Within seconds the goo that was once Megidramon's body was reforming itself around the Digicore. But it was different this time. It was bigger, blacker, and hotter than before.**

**"Well there's something you don't see everyday."**

**Takato took a step forward. "No way. If this thing has a Digicore then… GUILMON!"**

**"Uh goggles. No offence to your deductive skills but that ain't Guilmon." Impmon retorted, grabbed his friends hands to keep him from getting closer.**

**"Well I think we overstayed our welcome…" Gennai grabbed Takato's other hand urgently. "Run for it!"**

**"But it's Guilmon! My partner."**

**"Heads up!" Impmon shouted shoving himself into Takato with every once of his strength, Knocking him out of the way of an oncoming fireball in the nick of time. Glancing back at the monster, it looked like Megidramon's new body was finished. Even in the darkness you could at least get an idea of it… Almost like he had a facelift…. That went horribly… horribly wrong.**

**"G-Guil…mon…"**

**The new Megidrmon began charging another fireball. This next one was a heck of a lot bigger than the last and unless everyone suddenly developed the ability to run thirty kilometers an hour there was no way to dodge it. A second later the evil dragon fired down.**

**"We're boned." Impmon turned to start running, despite how futile it was.**

**"Love your optimism." Takato replied.**

**But the pain never came. When the small group turned around they were surprised to see someone blocking the attack. Impmon was particularly amused. It was Anubimon, although he was looking… stressed trying to stop the assault. The keeper of the underworld glanced back.**

**"Run children! I cannot hold him back for long!"**

**"He's right." Gennai hollered back. He was still moving up the steps and had gotten a decent distance ahead of Takato and Impmon. "Look, the wall of Fire is returning!" The old man pointed down. Sure enough a flat stream of currently miles down heat was rising towards the exit.**

**"What!" Takato wailed. "I thought you said Azulongmon turned it off."**

**"True, however I reserve the right to reactivate it at any time. Now hurry." Anubimon growled.**

**"Ya ain't gotta tell me twice." Impmon capped before doing an immediate about face. Takato followed closely behind.**

**In retrospect, they should've ran faster. Anubimon may have control over all deleted Digimon, but things are very different when the Digimon he's fighting against is not truly dead. Such was the case with Beelzemon, and such is the case here. The Egyptian god was quickly being overpowered by the fire and within seconds it encompassed him. Not enough to destroy him mind you, but well, enough to blow up the area directly behind Takato and Impmon. The force however did even more damage, surging ahead and catching Gennai and his companion in a massive sweep of raw power. After that, everything became quiet… except for of course the new Megidramon's screaming howl.**

**

* * *

"My my, what a show."**

**Takato opened one eye weakly. Was someone talking to him, or… about him? It wasn't a voice he recognized. Well, not that he could really tell anyways considering the ringing in his ears. He was lying on something soft, but it wasn't a bed. His head was turned to the sky so he could only guess it was wet soil. Funny, he didn't remember it raining. How long was he out?**

**"I never thought in a million years something would be able to take on Anubimon? Well, what do you say we give this little one his… reward?"**

**"Yes boss." Another deep voice sounded. Takato could hear the steps getting closer "Pummel Wha-"**

**_Oh crap._ Was about all Takato could think. He was still in pain all over.**

**"Plasma Blade!"**

**What the heck? Isn't that… Growlmon's attack. Takato forced himself into a sitting position. At least he could do that much. Sadly, his partner was nowhere in sight. Instead there was a small black familiar Rookie. Then it clicked. Impmon loaded BlackGrowlmon's data, so of course Impmon would have those attacks. But back to the issue at hand, why was the Rookie fighting? The answer was in a form a very angry Ogremon sporting a huge bleeding gash on his arm.**

**"Graaah! Little whelp!"**

**"Tch. It ain't the size that counts, it's wat'cha do with it?"**

**Behind the Champion was a woman in a black dress and a soft purple cloak over it. She had short black hair held still by a golden headpiece. Her delicate face was framed by four thin demonic wings sprouting from her back, but easily her most noticeable feature however was a large golden clawed hand. Takato took out his Digivice.**

**

* * *

**

**Lilithmon **

**

* * *

**

**Type: Virus**

**Class: Demon Lord**

**Attacks: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail**

**Level: Mega **

**

* * *

**

**"Oh no." Takato mumbled while struggled back to his feet. Now that his vision was clearing he could see he was on the edge of a small clearing in the forest. It was night.**

_**This can't be happening. No all the tactical powers of the world will make up for the difference in power between a Rookie and a Mega.**_

**The Mega Level Virus turned toward Takato. "Boy… You're finally awake. Pity, I was planning on giving you a painless death in thanks for freeing me. How… rude." The Viral Mega leaned in and smiled coyly with that last word. "Ogre, rip them to shreds."**

**"Takato, get outta' here. I'll hold off ugly." Impmon barked. Takato hesitated in his spot. He looked paralyze with fear, but in reality, he was only afraid for Impmon's safety.**

**"Who you call ugly, shrimp?"**

**"Duh!" The Rookie snapped. "The only would looks like he got in a fight with lawnmower and lost... twice!"**

**"Graaaaggghhhh!"**

**As roared as he swung his mace. Impmon tried to jump it but he was still weak from the blast Megidramon caused. Instead his led got snagged and the poor hobgoblin was whipped around like ragdoll, that is until the Champion wrenched him downward and literally planted him in the dirt. Impmon was barely able to keep his head on straight. He glanced up only to see the gut wrenching image of Ogremon's mace… right about his head.**

**"You leave him ALONE!"**

**-Twack-**

**The larger virus's menacing glare was suddenly replacing by a blank, distant look. Takato's foot withdrew from between the beast's legs as the monster kneeled over howling. Impmon switched his look down to Takato who was practically biting back tears.**

**"I… I may have already lost one partner… Don't tell me to sacrifice another."**

**Stupid! The goggles must be eating your brain." Impmon barked.**

**"Graagh!"**

**Ogremon lurched to back to his feet angrily and immediately set eyes on on the Gogglehead. The Orge began to charge ahead and despite the young lad's efforts to get out of the way, the wet grass and soft soil made him slip.**

**Ogremon sneered as he closed in on the human. He was eager to get his revenge for the embarrassing act of being sacked by a human in front of his master. He didn't think Impmon could move anymore, heck it was surprising the little whelp was even still alive. Even if he could move what could a rookie do to him?**

**…Too bad the poor stupid Ogremon didn't know what happens to people who underestimate Impmon…**

**The first thing that happened was that Takato, acting on instinct, grabbed a fist-full of mud and heaved it into the Ogremon's eyes forcing him to slow down. Next Impmon managed to get up and, while still tired, charged the Champion's legs, bringing him to the ground. Finally the little Virus rolled around and, using Growlmon's 'Plasma Blade' made another cut into Ogremon's arm, this forced him to drop the mace. Takato, in turn charged the Virus's chest as he tried to get up. By the time the beast was actually able to see again, Impmon was looming over him,**

**"Summon Firebaaall!"**

**The Rookie put every last once of strength into his attack. Not only because he wasn't sure just a regular shot would finish him but also because he wasn't sure if he had the strength for another one. The blast of heat did the trick catching Ogremon's hair on fire didn't hurt either. The lumbering oaf dissipated into data, and Impmon, to exhausted to even try to remember Takato's warning about loading data, quickly absorbed it, then passed out.**

**Takato picked his friend up in his arms and then turned back to Lilithmon, unsure of whether to run or take a stand. Neither option had a very good survival rate. On one hand standing still meant being with a Mega who wanted them dead. As for running, Takato was tired even without Impmon's extra weight slowing down. He was willing to bet Lilithmon could fly, and he had no idea where he was or where he should go. He didn't even know if Gennai would accept him back after his partner did so much damage. The Viral Mega, on the other hand, was quite calm, resting her head her hand, she seemed perfectly at home.**

**"Come now boy, aren't you going to give me some speech about how evil will never win even if I destroy you? It's been a few thousand years but I always did love that speech."**

**"…" Takato just stared back, breathing heavily.**

**Lilithmon shifted her head to he other hand, still smiling no less. She looked almost the way a cat does when it's hovering over a mouse, deciding whether to play some more or just kill the damn thing. "Hmmm… You mentioned you had two partners. Where's the other one? I didn't see anyone else with you in the Wall of Fire."**

**_She's from there?_ Takato thought. A little frantic, but also seeing a chance to work out an escape.**

**"…The dragon was my partner... You wouldn't stand a chance against him so leave if you know what's good for you."**

**The woman's smile suddenly evolved into a sneer. "Correct me if I'm wrong, boy… but I don't think that dragon is anywhere near here… still to have a partner like that… You _are _a Digidestined, are you not."**

**_So much for that plan. _Takato thought. _Henry's way better at those, and I could really use his guidance right about now. _"…"**

**"Yu mean… You're actually aren't. Well now I've heard of everything." Lilithmon smiled deviously. It was hard to tell whether she was actually getting something out of this or if she was just messing around.**

**"I am a… Digidestined just not… chosen. It's complicated."**

**"I can see that. What do you think of the rain?"**

_**Why is she asking such weird questions? If she was going to kill me I just wish she'd get it over with.**_

**"I hate it." Takato answered shortly.**

**"Why?"**

**"It makes people miserable."**

**"I like it…" Lilithmon trailed off, waiting for the child in front of her to ask why. Eventually Takato relented.**

**"…Why…"**

**The Mega smiled wickedly once more. "Because it makes people miserable."**

**The leader of the Tamers narrowed his eyes weakly at that response. "…Is this going to go on forever? because I'm exhausted and Impmon is hurt and we have no idea where we are and-"**

**"Shut up." Lilithmon, looked like she was getting annoyed herself as she massaged her temples. "You're giving me a headache."**

**"…What do you want?" Takato finally asked.**

**Lilithmon tilted her head for a second almost making her look like a ditzy schoolgirl. "I think I want… you. Well, you and you're little toad, Wimpmon."**

**"Impmon… kapeesh" The Rookie slurred. It could only be assumed the extra strength he got from Ogremon's data was what was allowing him the gift consciousness.**

**"Whatever."**

**Takato arched a brow. "I'm not sure I follow."**

**"Listen. We are in a position to help one another. I lived for eons inside that hollow black hole watching Anubimon transfer the souls of my brethren when all I could do is hide. Now that I'm free, and thank you again for that by the way, I want revenge against every Digidestined I can find. But I'm not stupid. I've heard of the warriors they have now and they are far worse than the last time when I was alive. I need someone who can infiltrate the Digidestined and bring them down from the inside."**

**"Someone like me?" Takato asked, feigning interest.**

**"Yes!"**

**"No." The boy stated simply. "I'd rather face de-UMPH." Takato coughed from Impmon punching him in the stomach.**

**"Mind if we have a moment to talk it over?" Impmon asked, climbing down from his friends arms.**

**"Certainly, but don't think you can run."**

**"Wouldn't dream of it, toots."**

**The demon lady frowned. "And don't call me that."**

**"Yeah yeah, Whatever."**

**Lilithmon turned around angrily as Impmon and Takato took a few steps back. She didn't seem to care much for his attitude. The taller of the two peered down at the rookie, wondering what was going through his head. They both took a seat on a large stump, just at the edge of the forest given how exhausted they were.**

**"Talk about luck, huh?"**

**The gogglehead arched a brow. "Impmon? What are you thinking?"**

**"Look, this is the exactly what we've been waiting for?"**

**"…" Takato just folded his arms.**

**"Okay." Impmon sighed. "It's exactly what I'VE been waiting for."**

**"How do you figure that?"**

**"Well for starters there's that cult Gennai's from. If you go back there they'll just stick you in that little room again and let out once a week for fresh air. I can't even stand five minutes in that place, how you managed for a few days I'll never understand."**

**"It wasn't really that bad." Takato lied, or maybe he just didn't realize what a pain it was for himself.**

**Impmon folded his arms. "Yeah… right." He replied sarcastically. "Anyway what about Guilmon?"**

**"…?"**

**"He's in a new super powered body somewhere in this world and he still has a chunk of the Hazard with him. Nothing against the geezer but I highly doubt his little group is as interested in helping him as they are in eliminating the Hazard. If we go with Lilithmon, we can look for him on our own."**

**Takato lowered his gaze. "I really want Guilmon back… But, I'm not sure I could fight the Digidestined to that end."**

**"Yeah that reminds me. I figure Lilithmon is at least an Ultimate-"**

**"Mega." Takato corrected.**

**"…Tch, I remember when _I _was a Mega. But anyways, even if we refuse now hottie over there will just get someone else to do it for her. Dieing is a good incentive for most people. At least if it's us we can watch over those kids and keep them from getting into serious harm. We'll be like spies. And not only that but 'we go with Lilithmon and I can look for my Mega form. As soon as we find it, she's history."**

**"…You realize the Digidestined will still think we're enemies."**

**"And I should care because…?"**

**Takato sighed, still holding most of his former reservations. But Impmon made a good point about Guilmon. He didn't deserve what was happening to him, no one did. "Alright, I'll follow your lead on this one."**

**Impmon smirked as he got up and started walking back. He was a little nervous himself, but his overconfidence was easily erasing any visible trace of that. He waved at Lilithmon signaling her attention.**

**"Have you made your decision?"**

**The Viral Rookie nodded. "Yep. We'll do it."**

**"Excellent." Lilithmon smiled seductively. "Boy, you and your slave Gimpmon just follow me and I'll show you to you're new home."**

**"Actually we do got one condition though..." Impmon interrupted. The Mega paused and glanced back.**

**"You're hardly in a bargaining position."**

**The Rookie's sneer grew wider. "Who said this was a bargain. I just wanna set things straight;**

**A: This is Takato… Or Gogglehead, whatever.**

**B: I'm Impmon, ya might wanna commit this to memory 'cause your gonna hear a lot of it.**

**And C: This one is the most important…"**

**"…"**

**You wouldn't think it was possible the Virus's smile got a just little wider. "I ain't _no one's _slave!"**

**

* * *

Notes: Proofreading stops here

* * *

**

**-I got no problem with people expressing flaws in the story, Omnicrom, Bless ya. Hitomi No Ryu, sorry to see if you leave… if you do. Shadow Black got me to redo a chapter of perfect hazard (At least I think it was him) but Lady Ophanimon, what are you a moron? I won't bother explaining myself again. My reasoning is at the top, and if I get off on a tangent again it'll be another weak until the update.**

**-Yay me. I'm finally in school. Slow updates and tonnes of work pouring in from all directions. Sorry, but at least for me this is a good thing.**

**-Reading Inner Demon's helped out a lot in this chapter.**

**-Alright, alright, so I brought in ONE X Digimon. This ties in with me original idea so I didn't mind doing it.**

**-This was suppoed to occur later, I pushed it ahead for fun's sake. **

**-WPP released the fourth subbed episode of Tamers. Good for them.**

**-I didn't wait for AOF. Sorry there's probably a lot of mistakes. But I did read through it at least once.**

**-Digital Hearts is on Hiatus, with the third game release date drawing closer it could seriousally change the premise of the story. But, I've lost interest, time will tell if I get it back. I have not abandoned it, at least not yet.**

**-Next chapter of After Thoughts will probably be next update. Jeri in a Punk Look, Rika in a dress, Takato gets injured. Cool, huh? **

**

* * *

**

**Reviews: **

**

* * *

**

**Goldfish Demon- Yep but the pieces went back to their owners when Takato 'died' or when he was transferred to Anubimon. That why Henry still has the Green Piece.**

**Wolfen Man Unleashed – Heh, yeah the musing might count as script format though So I left them out. And as for Takato saying something like that, well you would start acting like that two if you were confined in a room like that for several days. The lack of physical activity and sunlight would start depressing you which would lead to thing like irritability and such. Thanks for the review.**

**Bloody Kitsune – Hmm, chewy CG… yum. Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**Firehedgehog – Ahh sorry but I don't think I have messenger, if I do then I simply have no idea how to use it. Do you have MSN messenger? I know I have that one. See ya later.**

**Question Deca – Heh thanks. That's what I was going for. This might have a bit of Tasuka and Mimi but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Fullmetalrocker – Thanks I lie that part of the last chapter too. Thanks for the review.**

**2nd review – Those weren't furtures battles for this fic it was for the needlessly messed up original version. And of course Takato and Impmon weren't going to stay captive for long. Just enough to establish a relationship with Gennai. Rika will be in later but the main char is Impmon. As for the Hazard fragments, there are ten fragments holding the various Digivolutions, Hazard pieces, and Guilmon. The Original Hazards went back to their owners but CG lost his and Takato's is on the fritz. Thanks for the review.**

**3rd Review – Uh yeah.. He got caught in a big bang so now he has plenty to do.**

**Anime Obsessed Fan – Yeah I felt I had to give Davis a little credit cause I thin I dumbed him down in the chapter before that. He's also the perfect person to meet Rika. They're personalities go together in a very interesting way.**

**And yeah CG will have to go for his lower forms, but in all fairness he wasn't expecting his higher to fight back. He thought it would be as simple as picking break up from the store, but where's the fun in that?**

**As for mistaken identidy, that's easily my favorite part. Let's review, Takato, the good guy is with Lilithmon. Tasuka, the evil guy is with Mimi… Yeah that gonna be fun. The last battle in the original would've been great, but this version should have some good fights too.**

**I haven**

**I haven't thought about Ruki too much. Been trying to keep the focus on Impmon. And yep, you were right. Takato and Impmon are once more back in trouble. Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Ophanimon – See top of the chapter.**

**Peter Kim – Heh, you actually stumbled on a major plot issue. How does one get rid of the Hazard without getting rid of Guilmon. And don't worry Impmon will definitely be loading more data. Although to get his own Digivolve forms he'll have to find the pieces with his own data. Thanks for the review.**

**Wild Dude – Explosions…. Always good for an escape. I was originally planning for Impmon to have his Champion form by the time this happened but a few mentioned they thought the plot was getting stagnant so I pushed it ahead. Davis and V-mon will be helping our heroes out, but not right now Thanks for the review.**

**Kara – Well Guilmon did go crazy… although, not for food. And Chaos Gallantmon will be… Well I'll save the surprise for later. As for Kingdom hearts, I've beaten both game and Lumiere is an original Character, same with Kuri-Kuri and Reseal. Although Lumiere does have an ability similar to Namine. She can make false memories. The different is she can also create false bodies and transplant heartless in them.**

**YumeTakato – Heh, glad to see the new chapters of refining silver. Although pity I haven't been reviewing much. Not a lot of time, as the long update times should indicate. And don't worry I got at least one more good tasuka/Mimi moment in my head. Thanks for the review.**

**TimDoL – Sorry, no Henry and Terriermon. But more Tasuka and Mimi to come. Rika doesn't really have a spot yet, but she will.**

**Pokemon-35055 – Sorry for being so slow. Thanks for the review.**

**Rock Fox – Naw, Takato won't go off the deep end. Heck he got DD to beat on now… Well actually that's more Impmon idea of relieving stress, but don't worry he be fine. He's the best bloody Tamer there is next to Rika after all. Thanks for the review.**

**Gogglehead – Sorry buddy, no Terriermon. And the other will appear in due time but the story is going to stay focusing mainly on Takato and Impmon. Thanks for the review.**

**K9 The first – Yeah I know what you mean by the originality is dying in the section. Gone are the golden days it seems but thankfully theres still a couple like Neverwhere and Arpulver. Hopefully Daneel hasn't left for good either. As for Rena/Guilmon sorry, the main char is Impmon but there might be maybe one or two subtle hints, like the reunion between the two or something. Although bear in mind Guilmon is currently… messed up. Yeah, bow to my use of technical terms. Anyway thanks for the review.**

**Axel Wildfire000 – Really I always liked Kouchi cause he was kind and not overbearing. Anyways, I did actually like the Frontier movie, just too much of useless Zoe and crying Tommy. More CG/Mimi to come. See ya.**

**Hitomi no Ryu – Meh the original was pretty lousy. It was confusing and relying on cheap awkward moments for reviewers. Besides, the first few chapters of that version weren't exactly thrilling either. Anyway, I moved this part ahead (originally I had planned for Impmon to have his Champion form before this happened.) But, if you wanna stop reading then… it's been fun. Bye.**

**Griff-Star2000 – Sorry, school drawing and my new fic. Plus The Magidramon part of this story was really a pain in the arse to write. But here it is, none the less. Thank for the review.**

**Kari – Nice to meet you. This story will get more interesting so please bear with the first few chapter.**

**Sora Potter – Aha. So good to see you scaring Black once more. Sorry for long update time I've been working on various other things like my other fic, job, drawing, portfolio which is now finally done. Anyway, in conclusion, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.**

**2nd Review.: Sorry for the long update in school now so… expect more of those.**

**Fic revr – Heh, he got busy even sooner than you thought, huh? Anyway more CG/Mimi later but for now, Takato now must deal with the fact that he currently on opposing sides of the Digidestined. Thanks for the review.**

**Ultra8 – Hmm, alright, I'll be sure to do that. And now things are even more interesting. I'm just trying to figure out what I should have as Impmon's first mission. Thanks for the review.**

**Hyou – Yeah most people did like the original story but I found it a massive disappointment. Anyway, this one should be just as good. Thanks for the review.**

**Flidar – Sorry if ChaosGallantmon is acting a little off. The time between these two stories was a long time so I'm probably a little messed up. He's still as evil as he ever was, he's just at a serious disadvantage now being without any power and without the home field advantage. Thanks for the review. Although I do have a way of leveling the playing field a little bit, thanks to Black.**

**Yami Umi – Sorry for the long update time but yes this story is still moving on, although I think Daneel is a much better writer than myself. Thanks for the review.**

**Ebacusta – Lol. Your amusing, kinda like Sora Potter only more hostile maybe. Anyway, here is the next chapter. You review came shortly after my computer ate the last version of After Thoughts 6. Since I feeling really off about writing that, I decided to work on this. So tanks for the review. See ya.**

**2nd Review – Hmm, 4.2K words in two days. Soon enough:)**


	6. Viral State: Chapter 6

Lady Ophanimon, your review is at the bottom because I don't feel like top billing you this time and I'm too tired to be as ticked off as I was last time. Although, might I suggest actually reading the story this time. You might actually enjoy it.

Also, to anyone else who cares sorry for the bolding in the last chapter. It was caused by a formatting error when I used the cut and paste method to try and fix some mistakes I overlooked a few minutes Iafter I first posted the chapter. No, I'm not fixing it.

* * *

**Viral State – Chapter 6 – Thief

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" Impmon griped.

"Shut… up…" Lilithmon answered. She was seriously debating just turning around and ripping the little pests throat out. She only really needed the boy. But no, the boy was only here because of the pest, and as annoying as it was, it'd be far more aggravating and risky to go out searching for another Digidestined to use.

"Come on, toots, I'm getting tired here."

"Why? I'm the one carrying you." Takato answered, glancing down at his friend. Impmon smirked.

"Yeah… thanks for that by the way."

"No problem, you've had a hard day today so it's the least I could do."

Takato smiled, although with his hair and face drenched from the rain he still looked a little sad. Impmon turned back ahead and grumbled something about his partner being too nice. The gogglehead didn't hear a word.

Takato refocused his attention onto Lilithmon. Trying to gain some insight into what she was thinking without being noticed. Although, anyone who knows Takato, knows discreet isn't his forte'. Every few seconds The Mega would glance back and catch him staring at her. One thing the boy did notice however was that Lilithmon wasn't flying, but rather, she went slow and kept to the ground enough so that Takato didn't have to straining himself to keep up. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but stopped when he remembered that she might just speed up as soon as he said it to spite him.

"…"

"Thinking about any confessions of love, boy."

"Eh?" The gogglehead did a double take, almost slipping and dropping Impmon into the mud. "What are you talking about?"

"I see you staring at me, then glancing away as if it was nothing."

"It _is_ nothing." Takato reiterated for a second catching Lilithmon glace back menacingly. That was then he realized what he said could've been taken as a huge insult. "I mean, I already have someone I care about like that, Miss."

"Kids grow up so young these days."

"Hey! I was looking too! Aren't you going to say something about me?" Impmon questioned, annoyed with how little respect he was getting.

The Demon Lady yawned. "I don't _care_ what you do little ratmon."

"Call me that again and you'll be the prettiest walking torch the world ever saw - kapeesh."

Lilithmon slowed down as she approached the edge of a hill. Immediately Takato and his Rookie companion became afraid. They had been walking for hours and not slowed in pace. The thought that Impmon had pushed his luck a little too far came across there minds while the super-Virus turned around and brandished her gold claw.

Takato slowed a bit, only the regain is momentum. Impmon was not good with Diplomacy so giving those two any more of a chance to talk was definitely a bad idea. The look in her eyes told him all he need to know. Impmon struggled to hop down, not willing to back down in front of his friend, but Takato just tightened his grip and shifted the Rookie onto one side so that Lilithmon would have to cut through him to reach his Digimon companion. He avoided eye contact as well, although he could still feel the woman's course stare weighing down on him.

"You should have better control over your pet, boy."

Takato continued straight past her unarmed side. Again, Impmon wanted to make a comment but Takato refined his grip to cover the Rookies mouth as well this time. "Just call him by his name, Miss."

"He is the servant. He is here to do as I comma-"

"No he's isn't…" The boy interrupted. "…Is that where we're heading?" Takato tried to change the topic, not willing to let her finish her statement. He was standing on top of the hill, getting soaked to his bones. But it had been like that since an hour after he started walking when the rain picked up again.

"Yes." Lilithmon nodded as she stepped just over the ridge. A few blocks away there was a deep chasm cutting straight into the Digital world, all through the forest and who knows what else. There weren't any buildings visible yet, but the swarms of viruses tipped the boy off, mostly Ogermon and rock-like Gotsumon.

"I was almost expecting it to be a floating base."

"…It was. " Lilithmon said coldly before resuming her trek. "A giant floating target was not a good idea. The Digidestined shot it down, with me still inside."

"Hmmm? You never fought them directly."

"No." The woman growled. "My fortress was darkness incarnate. When it collapsed I went to the Dark Area without being deleted. Many of my servants did as well."

"So that's how you survived Anubimon. If you aren't actually deleted, he has no power over you."

"You sound like you have some experience in that area." The Mega woman turned her head slightly and smiled.

"…No, I didn't survive, Impmon saved me." Takato replied solemnly ignoring Lilithmon's flirtatious looks. He still didn't feel right about going along with her, but he was at least glad there was no longer that awkward silence.

The woman altered her gaze down to the Rookie. "…You?"

"Damn straight 'me'." Impmon folded his arms.

"…I must say, I'm a little surpised."

Impmon grinned. "I'm a like a piñata, full of surprises."

"And a lot of fun to hit I'll bet." Lilithmon sneered.

The rest of the walk went by in much the same manner. Despite Takato desperate pleas to keep the little Rookie quiet, it seemed he just couldn't resist the opportunity for a good cheap shot comment. The gogglehead gave up after a few minutes. Impmon was simply not someone he could control, although perhaps in some ways that was a good thing. At any rate, before he knew it he was standing on the edge of the chasm staring down at a bunching of swirling torch lights, although he couldn't make out the Digimon holding them.

"Finally, just point me in the direction of the food." Impmon exclaimed.

"Don't kid yourselves children. You won't be going down there just yet."

The Viral Rookies eye twitched. "Who you calling a child, toots?"

"More importantly, what do you mean we won't be going down there? That's were your base is, isn't it?"

Lilithmon nodded. "Yes it is, but I need to know I can trust you before I let you in. I don't want any dead weight in my ranks."

"What about that Ogremon you attacked us with?" Impmon growled. "He was dead weight, well, he is now at anyrate..."

"Everyone has their role, Ogremon suited my need for him as a brainless soldier. You two have very different tasks, which is why I must ask you two for a little gift. It should also confirm your loyalty."

_Great, already I don't like where this is going… But then again I know just about every important Digidestined on this world. Maybe she'll give us an easy task without realizing it._

"Bring me back one of the Digidestined's Digivices. I want to know what these new ones are capable of."

_Awww nuts…_

"But first…" Lilithmon quickly lashed out and grabbed Takato's hand. Then reaching into her cloak, she pulled out a small black bracelet and forced it on his hand. "This handy little item will allow me to keep tabs on where you are. Also, if I find out you are double crossing me, I can make it tighten on a whim."

"Owww." Takato groaned, sliding his yellow wrist guard over the item. "You know, I could just tell you what you want to know."

"Except for that would prove nothing to me." Lilithmon replied.

"But you've given us an impossible task." The Tamer protested. "Just how are we supposed to get to the Real World anyway?"

Lilithmon tilted her head and slowly started to smile. "You mean, you can't?"

"I'm not really a Digidestined, remember."

"Right, how could I forget? Allow me to show you a skill that so far only myself and Daemon have mastered."

As the Demon woman spread her arms she began to gather darkness in front of her. Of course, Takato and Impmon recognized what was happening. She was opening a portal to the real world. After she was done creating the black vortex, she took a second to marvel at her rare skill.

"What do you think?"

Impmon shrugged. "It's been done."

"…Get in the portal."

"Hope the weather isn't as bad in the Real World." Takato murmured as he carefully lowered himself into the void. Impmon just kinda peered into it for a moment.

"You don't actually expect me to go into that, do ya?"

The gogglehead grabbed his friend's leg as he finished entering the gate. "Come on, let's go already."

Meanwhile in the Real World, little Jane Dough and her equally bland Crabmon were staring horrified as two creatures stepped out of what appeared to be a wall of darkness in the middle of a damp dark alleyway. Takato and Impmon both tripped and fell on the ground as they exited the portal. Keeping your footing when you go through one of those things wasn't as easy as it looked. Takato sighed when he noticed it was raining here too. He pulled his hood over his head.

"_Why didn't I think of that before…? Oh right, It's not helping… That's why."_

Impmon sneered when he noticed his audience. "So should we kidnap the girl and use her as a ransom?"

"Kyaaaaaahh!" The girl immediately picked up her Crabmon and ran away, leaving Impmon to just blink in amusement.

"Was it somethin' I said?"

"Impmon!"

"What? It was a joke. Honestly, some of you humans really need to redefine your sense of humor."

Takato grabbed his forehead, hugging the side of the wall to get a bit out of the rain "We're supposed to be discrete, remember."

Impmon just folded his arms. "That was discrete. My other idea was to take over the world."

"And how are you going to do that without even being able to reach Champion?"

"Tch, what is it with you and details?"

Takato grabbed his head again. It was going to be a looong night.

* * *

**A few hours Later

* * *

**

"Aww man, I can't believe the weather." Davis exclaimed. "Hope they don't cancel soccer practice 'cause of this."

"Need to borrow my umbrella?" Cody offered quietly from the side.

Davis glanced ahead noting that everyone else had the same idea. Yolei of course shared her's with Ken and Kari with TK… Damn, Davis lost out again. "Yeah, okay."

About half way down the block the purple haired girl started chatting with Ken, about various things, including a student play that her class was hosting and just about everyone a year younger than her was performing in.

"That reminds me, you think we should practice our lines or something?" In all honesty Davis didn't really care too much about his lines, but this was a decent excuse to hang out with his friends a little longer before returning to his 'evil' older sister.

"What's wrong, dork, can't remember the two I gave you." Yolei glanced back smiling evilly. She, in particular had really gotten into the spirit of theatre, dictating every little thing that went on in it, including casting. Needless to say, Davis got screwed.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." T.K. mentioned. There so many lines to remember, why couldn't Romeo just speak like a regular person?

"My house isn't too far from here, want to head over there." Kari Suggested glancing back with TK. Everyone agreed except for Cody, who had become distracted by something down the alley they just passed. Davis complained momentarily about how boy's sudden stop caused him to get soaked.

"What's wrong Cody?" Ken asked curiously.

"…" Cody ignored the question as he stepped into the alleyway. "Excuse me!" He pronounced loudly, making sure the object of his attention heard him. "Are you alright? If you're just waiting for someone then I apologize for interrupting you."

"…I… No, no one's coming for me." A young boy replied.

He was probably most definable by the small purple Rookie resting in his lap. And the yellow trim goggles hanging around his neck. The Rookie was adorned in a red scarf and branded with a yellow happy face on his stomach. The boy had a blue hoody pulled over his head. That's right, it was Takato and Impmon.

The rest of the Digidestined stepped into the alleyway after Cody, their interest had officially been peaked. Yolei frowned seeing the loudmouth Virus type again, but amidst that, they both looked like a mess, with minor cuts and bruises. The edges of Impmon's scarf were torn…or better said, they were singed from fire and same with Takato's. His socks, were also wet, soaked down to the bone. His shoes were probably more like self contained puddles by now. Davis waved eagerly, for a moment forgetting that Gogglehead number three was supposed to be with Gannai. Takato smiled back in spite of himself. He was just glad to see another friendly face.

"Ummm, are you okay?" T.K. asked. Takato was silent and only turned his head to the ground, how was he suppose to explain this. Man, after all this travelling and fighting, things had just started to calm down, and his emotions began to stir up. You couldn't tell but he had just started to cry.

"I…I…"

"What's wrong?"

It was at that second Davis's memory kicked in. Veemon had told him all he need to know about Takato, stuff like Takato had a severely dangerous power with him that was out of his control, that he was from another world, and that he was suppose to stay as far away from the Digidestined as possible.

_If he's really from another world, then he has nowhere to go… I can't just leave him here, especially after he helped me with BlackGrowlmon._

Davis stepped forward grabbed the umbrella from Cody. "Hey 'Kato. Look's like your travel arrangements fell through."

The crimson eyed boy glanced up, now completely confused. "Davis? What are you-"

"-Don't worry about it. We gotcha covered. We're on our ways to Tai's right now, if you want we can get you cleaned up and set you up with a place to stay until that violent chick shows up, right guys?" The group nodded.

"Violent… Wait, you mean Rika!" Takato jumped to his feet.

"Yeah that sounds like her. We'll take care of you…" Davis held out his hand. "Trust me on that."

Takato took it. "Thanks, Davis."

"Umm, As much as I'd hate to break up this heartwarming moment, it's quite cold out here." Cody informed.

"Oh right." The Digidestined of Courage grinned sheepishly while his friends sweatdropped. "Hey Takato, wanna use Cody's umbrella."

The boy smiled a little more. "Thanks, but at this point I doubt it would help."

"Dude, just take it."

"Well if you insist." Takato smiled as the group turned around and started home. Little did he know it was now open season on him. Sure, Davis knew plenty about Takato, but not a whole lot that he could tell the others. So they were naturally curious about their leader's new friend.

"So, Takato..." Yolei started. "…Where do you live?"

"A bakery in Shinjuku. My parents are away right now though. Not by choice." Takato feigned another smile. That was about as close to the truth as he could come without giving to much away.

"Oh, do you have any siblings?"

"Well my cousin and grandpa live up north in Osaka. I was suppose to live with them until my parents got back but… well, like Davis said, my travel arrangements fell."

"Why didn't you just go through the Digital World?" Cody asked.

Takato paused trying to think of a clever way of putting it. Unfortunately none came, he would have to flat out lie to get out of this one. "I… got lost."

"I guess your partner doesn't know his way around then." Ken said glancing over.

Takato shook his head. "Neither of us are too good with directions. And Impmon's got a lot of pride…"

"I get it." Kari giggled. "Won't ask for directions?"

"Something like that."

"How 'bout this Rika girl. Is she another cousin?" Davis asked. "You two don't really look alike."

Takato flushed. "Umm, No, more like my roommate."

"Oh, are you an exchange student?" T.K. questioned, noting that Takato definitely looked of Japanese decent, but still, some families move abroad.

"No it's just a little complicated."

"I see. How long have you been a Digidestined?" Ken glanced over. "I mean, I've never seen you around before."

"No kidding." Yolei added. "You think you'd remember someone like Impmon."

"Impmon's only been with me a few days." The gogglehead exclaimed.

Cody nodded. "That makes sense, it looks like he's still having some trouble controlling his abilities." The younger boy tugged lightly on the edges of Takato's clothes, drawing attention to the burnt material.

"You have no idea." Takato smiled.

The group reached Tai and Kari's place within a few minutes. The greetings with the rest of Kari's family went by pretty quickly, although Tai wasn't completely sure what to think about another boy who seemed to be emulating him. The Tamer was invited to take a shower while the others decided who he would stay with. Impmon was just placed next to Tai's bed while he rested. Kari looked around in her drawers for some of the remaining hand-me downs she got from Tai. The clothes she found him in bordered on rags, All of Tai current clothes were too large, and somehow, the girl didn't think the boy would want to wear spandex.

"So, why can't he just stay here?" Davis asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"We already have a full house." Tai exclaimed. Suddenly he leaned over and talked quietly so that his mother who was in the kitchen couldn't hear him. "Besides, I'm not so sure about his partner. If the food doesn't kill him then Gatomon might."

"How do you know about Impmon?" Kari asked.

"He deleted a Digimon. Started out just defending himself but he didn't quit when he won so Izzy added him to the alert list."

"Dude, we have an alert list?" Davis arched a brow.

"I didn't know that." Ken added softly

"We'll it's really Izzy's thing. He likes to keep in touch with Digidestined, and it kinda came to his attention that some kids were causing problems, but anyway. How about you T.K.?"

"My mom would never go for it. Heck she might even call social services if she finds out he just got left out of the street."

"You make it sound worse than it really is." Davis's eye twitched slightly. "Anyway, I can't do it because June's having a sleep over with about thirty of her friends."

"Another one?" Cody asked.

"Yeah… She has too many friends I think. How 'bout you Nerdette?" Davis asked casually, barely noticing his own insult.

"Bite me dorkus. And no way. Sticking him in a house full of girls? I don't want any peeping."

"Come on, Takato seems nice enough." T.K. prodded.

Yolei pushed her glasses to her face. "Takato? Of course, we'd love to have him, I was talking about Impmon."

"No comment." The blond boy relented. "So it's down to Ken and Cody, please tell me one of you can take him."

Ken waited a moment before raising his hand. "Umm, my parents still have the bunk bed me and my brother used as a kid. If Takato wants to stay there then it would probably be easiest."

"I would love too." The Tamer replied stepping into the living room.

The clothes he had changed into largely resembled his old ones. After all, Kari wasn't sure of his preferences so she just found something fairly similar to what he was already wearing. A lighter navy blue hoody with grey sleeves that went all the way down to his wrists covered his top while brown and white camouflage cargo shorts covered his lower half. As for his head, well, do you really have to ask?

"Alright, then it's settled. We were just going to go over our lines for the play tomorrow. If you want to help us out, you could be one of the other characters." T.K. suggested.

"What's the play?"

"Hamster I think." Davis shrugged.

"HamLET! Goggleface." Yolei corrected.

"Close enough, four eyes." The spiky haired boy retorted. Within seconds they were having a full blown argument again.

Takato laughed as he let his eyes silently glaze over all of them. With MaloMyotismon defeated life had gone on for all of them. They looked a tad older than he remembered and Hamlet was definitely a grade or two high than the kind of stories he read at his old school. But still, they were the same ones he had grown up watching, the same ones he had to steal from, and above all, the same ones he had to keep from harm. The prospect was more than a little daunting, but as long he remembered why he was working for that witch Lilithmon, and as long he had Impmon to rely on. He could do it. And speaking of which…

_Where is Impmon anyway? He wasn't in Tai's room where I left him._

"Hey guys, have you seen my partner?"

"…?"

* * *

The answer to Takato's question, was in Kari's room. Tai's Digivice was too small and underpowered to be recognized as what it truly was. It looked more like a two dollar key chain… without the chain. The D3s on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb, and for whatever reason Impmon was blessed enough to wake up so close to one, he certainly wasn't about to let this opportunity go by un passed. 

The device itself was on top of Kari's drawers, out of the hobgoblin's reach, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. It was just a simple matter of pulling some of the drawers open at varying degrees to make stairs. Sure it was dark inside the room what with the cloudy weather and all. But the Rookie fixed that with a little 'Badda Boom' fireball.

On the top drawer Impmon stopped and looked down at what he was standing on. To him it looks like pink, fluffy, extremely short shorts. Either that or a very comfortable hat. He might've took one if it weren't for all the stupid animal prints and pinkness. Then again, they were very soft.

"Tch! These human's have no fashion sense, geez." Impmon ranted to himself, pausing only to think of the next sentence. "I mean really, I don't claim to know fashion but even I could come up with a better design if I had both my eyes gauged out. And what's with the color, all pink no purple. Someone obviously blah blah blah"

The Rookie'sblathering didn't stop till he was on the top shelf walking over to someone's, although he didn't really know or care who's, Digivice. Impmon sighed at the color of the handle and buttons, more pink. Someone seriously needed some darkness in their life. Oh well, a Digivice is a Digivice.

"This oughta make Lilithmon happy." Impmon sneered wickedly in that way that only he could

"And, who is Lilithmon?" A strong female voice sounded behind the Imp.

"Ah some broad me and Takato ran into." The Virus replied oblivious as he tried to stuff the piece of metal and plastic into his scarf.

"Why does she want Kari's Digivice?"

Impmon held the device close to his fireball so he could get a good look at it. "Pfft, I don't care who's Digi… Wait, did you say Kari? Could'a sworn I heard that name before…"

"Take you're time, I'm sure you'll remember it."

Impmon paused a moment, hearing only the rain. Then he remembered the name. "Oh yeah, she was one of those fruitcake Tamers Takato warned me about. I think he said something about her partner… Now who was that again."

"Gatomon."

"Oh right, I heard she has anger problems or some chick thing. Almost reminds me of Renamon. Anyway, thanks for the help but I think it's time I left."

Impmon finally turned around to shake hands with whomever he had been talking too…

...Only to narrowly duck a set of flying claws aimed for his head. Gatomon hit the lamp and almost knocked it over, but her agility allowed her to break out of the jump kick and push off of it. Impmon… Not so agile. He rolled over the edge and tried to grab a drawer to keep from falling onto the floor. Well, all he really ended up doing is pulling the dresser over sending clothes and small appliances everywhere, most of which landed on him. Not only that, but the dresser came down on his arm, pinning him while Gatomon gracefully landed by the door and watched with an amused expression on her face.

"I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever seen such an amazingly clutzy Digimon."

Impmon looked up angrily. Anyone could see he was about to lose his temper again. "Stuff it, toots."

The doorway was suddenly blocked off by another imposing figure. Kari, responding to the loud crash and the sound of her partner's voice stared into the room eagerly and asked what was wrong. More footsteps were on the way being of Kari's older brother, Tai, T.K., Davis, and Takato. Of course Impmon did not know this, to him, they were the footsteps of five or maybe even six more potential enemies. The Rookie sweatdropped realizing there was only one way out of his predicament… Diplomacy… Yeah, you all know how good Impmon is with _Diplomacy_.

"Plasma Blade!"

The Rookie grinned as a glowing blade extended from his elbow, allowing him to tear free from the infernal furniture. A growing group of people were blocking the door, but he still had some tricks up his sleeve. Gatomon hunched over, preparing to deck the Virus in a single blow. Impmon saw this and jumped into the air, preparing to dropkick the lady. She was in for a big surprising if she though he was just some Rookie.

The clash never came however, but rather, Takato stepped into the way and grabbed Impmon by hiscrimson scarf, leaving the Rookie suspended and fairly venerable.

"Eh? Hey! Ya mind Goggles. We're kind of in the middle of somethin' here. Kapeesh?"

"Yeah, I can see that. You're really going to overdo things one of these days you know." Takato sighed as he turned towards the Digidestined. "I'm sorry everyone, but I think it might be best if I went over to Ken's now, before Impmon does some permanent damage."

The blue haired boy nodded. "Of course, Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"And return Kari's Digivice!" The feline ordered. Impmon grumbled as he tossed it over to her.

Cody glanced curiously at the device as it was handed back to Kari. "What did you want that for anyway?"

Impmon shrugged. "I needed a new paper weight."

**-WAP-**

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" Impmon barked recovering from the smack Gatomon gave him. His arms were flailing as he tried to return to blow, but thanks to his 'partner', all he did was swipe at air.

"For lying."

"What lie? That was it, honest!"

**-WAP-**

"Impmon, I think it might be a good idea to stop speaking now." Takato mentioned.

"No wait, I'm not done…"

About ten minutes and three more thumps later, he was finished, literally. Gatomon had socked him to the point where he was starting to get delirious. The gogglehead thought about intervening but… Impmon was very stubborn. At any rate he still had to get his shoes on, which quickly reminded him of their drenched state.

"…nuts."

Ken and his new friend waved goodbye to the others before heading out into the sopping streets. A ride would've been nice but Mr. Kamiya wasn't back from work yet. It wasn't really that far. Cody went to the window to watch the three as they left.

"Something wrong?" T.K. asked, walking up to his friend.

"No, not really. It's just… that Impmon. I don't know why but I can't seem to trust him. He's almost like the opposite of his partner."

"That makes too of us." Gatomon echoed. "He reminds me of someone that I know I hated, but I just can't put my claw on who."

Davis nodded, not really paying attention, as he walked into the kitchen and reached for the phone and dialed in a number. "Hello?"

Yolei glanced over to the remaining Gogglehead from her spot on the couch. "Hey Davis! We're going over our lines, this is hardly the time to be calling your girlfriend."

"Yeah right. There's only one girl for me… Besides, if I ever did get one June would probably scare them away. She has that effect on people." Davis paused, you could tell someone was speaking to him on the other end of the phone. "Rika! Long time no see… eh? No that was just Yolei, she's got a big mouth so it can't be helped."

"What was that?" The purple haired girl hollered.

Davis ignored her. "Anyway we found your friend Takato… Yeah his shirt was blue… Why? Whatever… He's gone to Ken's house now. But if you know where Shinjuku Elementary is, and meet me at the main entrance tomorrow afternoon, I can take you over to where he is… No, I am not telling you where Ken lives. Just wait until tomorrow. Right… yeah see ya…"

A few hours later, back with Takato and his alleged partner, Impmon finally began to stir. It wasn't until later that night though, and when he did, he was once again disappointed to realize that he was, again, in a new house, or a at least a new room. He could tell things were different even in the darkness.

"Geez, I've been getting tossed around more than Calumon at a Soccer convention… Badda Boom."

The virus flicked his fingers, summoning a small little orb of flame. The extra light showed him a number of things, among them, was a blue haired boy from where wherever he was before sleeping on the bottom of a bunk bed with nvy green covers pulled up to his chin. He didn't recall the name though. In his arm, snuggling into the blanket, was a small green bug Digimon that he didn't recognize, though it was definitely a Rookie. It was also asleep. The last thing he saw was Takato, unlike the other two he was wide awake it seemed. He was standing by the desk, holding another one of those oddly shaped Digivices.

Impmon smirked, looking particularly evil as the shadows crawled across his face in the limited light. "Is that what we came here for?"

Takato nodded.

_It would be so easy _The boy thought… just to walk away with the little gizmo. Open a portal, report to Lilithmon, and then they could go to their next task… The boy sighed, placing the device back onto the desk. "Impmon… I can't steal from these people. There has to be another way."

"Eh?"

"We'll go back to Lilithmon tomorrow and work something out."

"What? Are those goggles cutting off the circulation to your brain? She'll kill you! Remember your doing this for your friends, and for Pineapple head." Impmon cried out in a horse attempt at a whisper. Ken flinched, but didn't wake up. "Besides we're really helping these kids, remember."

"So the end justifies the means?" Takato shook his head. "No way, I'm sure I can get her to give me another job rather than deleting me… But if you want to stay here you can. I don't want to get us both in trouble."

"Dammit, of all the Tamers I could'a been stranded with…" Impmon growled pulling at his ear(?) lumps. "Alright, alright, but I'm still coming with you. You ain't _ditching_ me here with these loons." The Virus grinned. "Besides, I've said it before but someone has to keep an eye on ya."

Takato laughed lightly at his friends descpition of the Digidestined as 'loons.' "Thanks, Impmon. This really means a lot to me."

Impmon turned to the side, blushing as he was a little embaressed, but the low lighting made it impossible to tell. "Yeah, yeah, like I care. Anyway, You should probably go to bed. I don't wanna be slowed down later by you, Kapeesh."

"I'm not tired." Takato replied stoutly. "Too much going on right now… But I am a little hungry." The mop-head finished a little sheepishly, slipping out the room with a grin.

Impmon just shook his head. "Doesn't that knuckle-head ever stop smiling?" The Rookie naturally wasn't expecting an answer as he looked up the desk and began scaling the handles of the drawers like a rock climber until he reached the top. He was taking extra care to be quiet, but still quick.

_It would be so easy_ Impmon thought… just to walk away with the little gizmo. Open a portal, report to Lilithmon, and then they could go to their next task. Impmon sighed, picked up the device, and tucked it into his scarf. "Sorry Takato, but I ain't going home without you…

Kapeesh?"

* * *

**Notes: Proofreading stops here:

* * *

**

-Hmm, Impmon just neutralized one of the Digidestined's most powerful Digimon. Score one for the side of evil I guess… Yeah, this won't come back to haunt him.

-Alright, This may be my last time responding to reviewers like this. Since there seems to a new rule that you can't reply to reviewers in chapters of your story. I can't find it in the TOS but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist, and I heard an author got punished for it, so I'm a little nervous about it. In conclusion, After this chapter responses to reviews will most like be on my Main Page. Why, because if I reply one on one, it makes this feel like less of a community.

-I also have some new Rukato Fanart on my DeviantArt site if anyone wants to take a look. The link is on my main page. (I think Rika turned out better but… I'm still happy with it.

-Oh yeah, About Lady Ophanimon. I'd prefer it if as few people responded to her as possible. I don't like to promote flaming. If you write in just to insult her, well, thanks for your support and all but that's a stupid thing to do. If you have a thought out comment or whatever, than go ahead. I'm not going to stop anyone here from saying what' on there mind (Even if it is derogatory), this is just more of a suggestion.

-Gatomon also mentioned that Impmon reminded her of someone she knows she hated, but couldn't remember who… Hellllloooooo Demi-Devimon.

-Lastly, feel free to comment on my proofreading. I'm trying it myself now but I'm not sure how well I'm doing. If it's taking away from the overall quality of the story, let me know and I'll fine a new one. I already have an offer.

* * *

**Reviews:

* * *

**

Bloody Kitsune – Oy, wait until the next chapter, when Rika shows up again. I don't want to give away what's going to happen, but shall we say… The play that was mentioned in this chapter is going to have a rather unexpected evil doer. Thanks for the review. See ya.

Gogglehead –Hmmm, About a month of between updates… Not too bad for me. Thanks for the review.

…….. – Hope I fot the number of dots right. The screen hurts my hurts when I focus on little parts like that. Anyway, YES! Glad to here it from someone else. CF's reviews are entertaining. Although, truth be told I'm glad she wasn't here when I started writing. As for the Daikari's being removed. Never read them to be honest. Davis was butchered so bad in the English version that he's really hard to connect with. Thanks for the review.

Sleepy Kitty – Nope, not yet anyway. To many reviewers to stop writing just yet. Thanks for the review.

Lady Ophanimon – Hello once more, shall we go through this again. I will once more paste your response so cannot claim I'm putting words in your mouth.

**Whoever flamed me needs to shut up. **

I agree, flaming is pathetic, but that does mean you are excluded from this. You are the most prominent Flamer here so you might want to be careful of your language. I on the other hand merely pointed out factual in discrepancies of your thinking process.

**Patamon is far more mature than Impmon, Veemon, and Guilmon combined.**

You'll get no argument from me.

**besides that Patamon was the only mon to show Gatomon's playful side,**

I'll take your word for it, although it would help if you provided an episode reference for those who have forgotten. At any rate this fits fairly well with what I recall of 02.

**no other mon can do that,**

Don't be foolish. There are billions of Digimon in over six hundred different types. I won't say any of them could do it. Gatomon is quite an impressive character. However believe it or not she did have friends other than Patamon. The angel in disguise may have been one of her oldest, but beyond that, there is no special bond between them other than what naturally comes after a lifetime of friendship.

**not that dirty troll Impmon, **

…Yeah… Again, you're not reading anything. Not that I'm surprised this time, but if so far Imp and Gato have met twice and she's not impressed with him. In fits with their characters, which I am keeping true to. Although for some reason, you seem to have labeled me a slanderer and petty. I wonder why… oh right, your imaginary world doesn't exist in this fic.

**not that big baby Guilmon,**

Why not, Guilmon and Patamon have similar personalities. If anything Guilmon is more mature than Patamon. He was half-way through tamers at any rate. He had to be with Yamaki and Renamon on his tail. Plus his size demanded that he get control of it of himself, which added to his growth. Patamon is small and cute, making up for his lack of raw strength with experience. But over all they're pretty close personality wise.

**and sure as hell not that so called hero Veemon!**

Darn right! Veemon is a so-called hero. Let's see he was so called by the producer, the animator, the voice actors, (Including Patamon's), the very people who made Digimon, and of course, the fans… I have seen dozens of Patamon supporters acknowledge that Veemon was the hero without disrespecting either of them, why can't you just admit it yourself, did you actually watch the whole series as I did, or did you screen the episodes. I ask only because I know people have done this.

Patamon is the real hero of 02!

See previous statement because I'm not repeating myself, I only have so much time for you people.

**2nd Review – Quivit I'm proving my point Impmon is not an angel, he is classified as a demon lord digimon. **

and I'm also proving you assholes are wrong about Patamon! He is the strongest of the digidestined digimon, far stronger than your precious Veedork is!

You have a lot of audacity to speak to people that way. Did your mother teach you that? It's sad you take your name from a Digimon known for understanding, when you only show your ignorance more and more.

Furthermore, just because you claim to have proved something doesn't make it so. You've proved nothing other than your own immaturity. The reason why, you don't back up your arguments, which is what separates flamers from reviewers. You just say your right, then you resort to name calling. This is very childish and does not belong on this site little one.

Once more Patamon is not the strongest Digimon, despite his instant kill move because it has a hard time working. It would not have worked on Piedmon if two other Megas hadn't assisted, and failed against BlackWarGreymon. Patamon was also nearly destroyed by MaloMyotismon along with his partner, as you'll recall, Davis saved them. And Tamer Digimon are stronger than chosen, anyone with MagnaAngemon's card could use his attack.

Please don't review again until you can handle it, This is not a threat, I will not ban you, I will not report you, you are an anon, so there's nothing I can do even if I wanted to. But I don't, if you respond anyway, I will reply, and it won't be me that embarrasses you, but rather you will humiliate yourself once again.

If you truly have something you want to say to me, and I hope it's something mature, I am a registered author. For those that give reviews unrelated to the story, I have registered my E-Mail address. Why? It's simple, I have no problem discussing things, although I have yet to see you do so. Same if you have something else to say to Qiviut.

3rd Review - **Oh Black btw you moron you forgot Susie's digimon partner Lopmon, and she's a female. Just have Impmon rape her already!**

…Wow, I kinda figured you wouldn't read anything that went out of your narrow mindset of;

"Duh No Pata/Gato? Duh, I guesh it muss be evils Duh"

But I figured you'd at least read the response to your own idiotic review. This story is unfit for that kind of talk. And I'm pretty sure if your mother found out she wouldn't be to pleased either. But anyway, I did not forget about Suzie's Digimon. I mentioned her clearly, but you didn't read it for some reason. You haven't read anything I've written, and that's why respect for you here is so low. So I will give you a recap, Lopmon is not in the world, only Willis' is just like I said. But if you really want to go in depth, that Lopmon is a boy. It was dubbed into being a girl. Much the same with Crusadermon/Rhodoknightmon of season four.

As far as Impmon raping a bunny digimon, it's quite unnerving that your mind works like that, rape has no valid point or place in this argument and it isn't a joke. This is not something I take lightly so refrain from that sort of comment or insinuation. So in recap, you think that angel type digimon are great, demon type digimon are evil and little imp type digimon should rape rabbit types? If you are under some type or distress or troubled by something and need or talk about it, as mentioned before my e-mail is posted above.

Also, one last thing. Did you notice how I didn't start searching for cheap four letter words. Please, I at least ask that you do the same. These replies are fun, but a tad tiring when you have two jobs and school to deal with. So have a little respect. Oh, and thanks for the reviews.

John on 'da John – Thanks. Impmon and Takato will definitely have to look before they leap for a bit, although he should get something to help next chapter. Thanks for the reply, but please don' rattle LO. It only spurs her on. :)

Dark Quivit – No, she hasn't even read the response to her own review. I don't think she wants to. And as for offending me, nonsense I think everyone should be able to handle a little bit of reality. Just don't see it enough these days.

And yeah. Gatomon and Impmon both have strong willed characters, and bother have fought against their current friends. Lastly, both have lost friends, Impmon even did it by his own hands. Their characters are similar in these ways, but I like Gatomon because she brings a level of elegance and style that Impmon sorely lacks. Impmon is… not so good with the thinking.

In regards to Davis though, I'm sorry but stuff like that will most likely happen again. He seemed to a be a bit of a clutz in the series, but I'll try to balance it out, like getting Davis to cover Takato like he did half way through this chapter. Ayway, thanks for the review, see ya.

Wolfen Man Unleashed – Ah I wouldn't worry about seeing to many X-Digimon or the antibodies. They've already served their purpose. And this will be a major rewrite with the same general premise. Rise of the Viruses type deal. And no, I don't think theU.S. permits alcohol trafficking… Anyway thanks for the review. (Is glad he isn't being thrown around yet.

Peter Kim – Hmmm, well, while T.K. does hate evil Digimon, Takato's kinda defending Impmon's rep in that way. The rivalry between them could be stronger I suppose, but I really did dislike how the original Viral State was going in that regard. On the upside Rika and Renamon will show up in the next chapter. And at the moment, all Davis knows of Rika is that she's a friend of Takato's. I am afraid, however that neither Kenta nor Kazu will be appeareding in this fic, except for perhapos in the epilogue. Thanks for the review.

2nd Review – Hello how's it going. Actually, Impmon can only use Ogermon and and Black Growlmon's attacks. Everything he had in the season and first story became lost when the White Piece took all his data. And yep, I have been keeping in mind which skills I want Impmon to have. Thanks for the review.

Pokemon-35055 – Thanks for the review.

Newbi – Heh, I think the less the Digidestined know the better at this, plus Lilithmon still has that bracelet she can kill Takato with. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Fire hedgehog – Thanks for the review.

Lonewalker – I wouldn't worry to much about Rika. She'll be in the next chapter. As for Lady Ophanimon, meh. It's fun arguing with people. And the update this time is faster as well. Go me. Thanks for thanks for the review.

Dark Tamer - Heh, thanks for the support. I'd like to maintain the belief that ever couple is workable but I don't want to say people should just do whatever they feel when they're writing because some can really butcher the characters. Thanks for the review.

Hitomi No Ryu – Ack! Bad memories, make them stop, make them stop! …That's kinda overdramatic, but I essentially agree with you. I honestly hated the prophecy as well, though. It didn't give me any room to expand. In this one I got a little more leeway. Anyway, thanks for the review.

Xeno-Freak – Nope, haven't given up on this yet. As for what forms Beelzemon will get back, the Hazard Mode is not one of them. Although he will be getting all his other forms including his champion form. It'll be kinda like how the Digidestined fought against the forces of evil since Takato can't swipe card for Impmon. Thanks for the review.

RockBane – Oy. No problem, I know your name changed but I decided to answer the review under the name I saw it as. Impmon will definitely have to get his Mega Form back, but it won't be that easy. Originally I had it planned that Rika and Ruki would be in the same place, but I'm thinking it'll be a little later before Ruki comes into play. You'll see Rika in the next chapter. And yes she does still have the Blue Piece, although, like Takato's, Impmon's and the other pieces, it's not very useful.

LordArm – Oy, thanks for the review. As for why Ruki doesn't use her mature body to seduce Takato. Well, partly because Takato's the kind of nice guy who looks beyond just physical beauty, and partly because big boobs don't matter that much to youngsters. See ya.

K9 The First – Heh. Hmm.. Wish I could think of more to reply too in this review But it's late… an I'm tired. Thank you for the support regardless.

Kara – hey, thanks. As for CG. I still can't think of a good spot for him. I bring him in a little more after the next chapter, or the one after it. I'm not sure but at the moment I don't have a whole lot of ideas for that. Thanks for the review.

Wild Dude – Heh, some good ideas their. In particular I liked the idea of taking care of Izzy's computer and using Ken's fear of the Digimon emperor. However Takato is too nice to do that, if he does (And I really would like to add at least some of that) it will have to be out of necessity. It will definitely be interesting, since he just took care of Imperialdramon. Sadly, that won't work on the old Digidestined, since they know how to Digivolve without their device. They're kinda like the AAA risks to Takato and Impmon in this story. Thanks for the review.

Ultra8 – Heh. Wait until Takato and Impmon get some of the more important roles, like actually having to tae down the DD. Although that is a little ways away. Anyway, tahnks for the review.

Yume Takato – Heh, I heard about the movies getting dubbed as well. Something of which I don't really care for, but for Digimon, the last series I watched all in English and enjoyed… I make an exception. Go Rukato. And good luck with your fic. Thanks for the review.

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura – Oy, sorry that I came off sounding mean. But I didn't actually insult any of the couples Lady O supports. My main problem is that someone would flame me over a story she hasn't even read just because it contains a couple she doesn't like.

As for this being called a Rukato, that is the general term. I do actually mean Rika when I type that unless otherwise stated… More violent people… nuts.

Final – Heh, I study the bible with JWs. Lilith is the Hebrew word for nightjar (Flying creatures of the night.) Although other translations refer to birds as flying creatures of the heavens so sometimes Lilith is referred as a demon. The fact that Lilith is used only once in the Hebrew scriptures makes a perfect translation of that word difficult. Although is does appear more often in the apocryphal.

Personally I like the orgins Lucifer (Oh Shining one) Megiddo (An area of plains crucial to trade routes) and Armageddon (Mountain of Megiddo. The battles that took place at Megiddo were crucial and immense because it was surrounded on all sides by mounts for an extended area. Mount of Megiddo signifies a VERY decisive battle.)

Sora Potter – lol. Your scaring black again. And yes, Takato and Impmon are definitely not what you would call a match made in heaven, but good luck to both of them, eh? Thanks for the review. See ya.

Fullmetalrocker – heh, Takato's great cause he's got just enough sense and just the right heart condition to do the right thing 99 of the time… Impmon… Not so much. Yeah, it might be bit before I go into what Tasuka is doing though… Actually, going over that I just got an idea of how he could cripple the DD even further. Thank you kindly for the review.

QuestionDeca – Hmmm, Not sure what you can do about the Terriermon on your head apart from ask for a reeeeeally short haircut. But yeah, discreetness is the key for the moment so I'm not sure how long until Takato is fully considered evil, but it's not quite yet. As for Davis, heh, he's in the best position. And I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun exploiting his connections with the Tamers. Thanksfor the review.

Ebacusta – Meh, she reviewed and dissed a character I like so I responded. No big deal. That rant at the beginning of the last chapter has her review in it. Honestly I'm a little out of it as I write this two because it's far too late and I have to work tomorrow morning, but I digress.

This chapter should cover a bit about how Lilithmon got her army, but she also has some new recruits that'll you'll find out about later. As for Anubimon, since he's a God I go by the rule that he's invincible, but not undefeatable. He's as essential for life in the Digital World as the Guardians, but he deals with a different aspect of it. He's not about to leave his domain though, it's not his concern if the living go back to their world, and while Takato is the only one actually dead, he's not worth the trouble of tracking down as far as Anubimon's concerned, even with the Hazard. Also, the Blackmegidramon was destroyed, the normal one morphed into something else bigger and scarier. Oh, and Takato doesn't know Ryo's from the Digidestined World… yet.

And naw, your not wasting my time. Writing a thousand word response over one pain in the rear review… now that's a waste of time. But anyways, I like questions. Thanks for the review.

2nd Review – Hmmm, unfortunately I can't think of anything solid for Tasuka at the moment, although I really would like t put him in soon. At the moment I think I might put him in afterImpmon finishes his mission. As for GCM, I have no intention of putting that in at the moment. Gallantmon: Crimson Mode is cool, but kinda too bloody strong to introduce. I'm trying to stayaway from the DBZ styled fight scenes in this. And, umm, sorry about your cat.

- Hmmm, I wouldn't put it that way, but, thanks for the review.

Crossover King – Sorry, Guilmon won't be back until the end. He is one of the Primary Objectives in this to Takato and Impmon. Also, as long as Guilmon is still beyond Takato's reach, he'll be forced to rely on Impmon, which is how I want it in this fic. Thanks for the review.

Shadowblack – Hmm, It may have indeed been too short. I figured if I did the next segment it might run too long… and take another month to update. I think this one is a bit longer though. Lilithmon's role, for the moment at least, is the same as Myotismon's in Season one, and as for script formatting, I think I'm alright, to lazy to double check though. Anyway, thanks for the review.


	7. Viral State: Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Viral State – Chapter 7 – Championship Battle

* * *

It was another cloudy morning and it looked like it might rain again, just as it did the day before. Ken and woke up drearily and slumped out of bed. A small smile crept over his face at the site in front, and beside him. Wormon was still sleeping soundly, tucked into a little green ball on his pillow. Similarly the child's new guests, Takato and Impmon were still sleeping in loud snoring mess on the floor. They were both spread out in every direction with their arms and legs everywhere. Takato's right arm was even over Impmon's face and he still didn't wake up. Rather, the Viral Rookie seemed to think something was attacking him in his dreams.

"No two ways about it." Ken murmured to himself. "Those two were practically made for each other."

Ken within a few minutes the Digidestined of Kindness was dressed in his usual grey uniform and headed into the living room, until he paused at the door.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot my Digivice."

Turning back, Ken glanced to the desk where his last remembered the small metal device. Of course, as those of you who read the last chapter might have guessed, there was pretty much nothing there.

"Huh, that's odd. I could've sworn that's where I left it. I wonder if maybe it's in my jacket."

"Ken, honey. Breakfast is ready." The boy's mother called from the kitchen.

Impmon jerked upright. Despite his sudden energy though, he still looked like a zombie. "Eh' someon' mentioned food?"

The dark haired boy chuckled. "In the living room. I'll show you where it is."

_I__guess I'll look for it after breakfast. _The child of Kindness thought to himself.

"Mmmm…I'll be there… in a second… or whenever I find my socks." Takato sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I've seen your socks, those things are better left lost." Impmon smirked. "And you might wanna hurry up if you actually expect to eat anything cuz I ain't leaving seconds for anyone, kapeesh?"

"Impmon" Takato complained. "Don't forget that we're only guests here."

The rookie arched a brow. "I know… What's your point?"

Takato shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry I even tried."

Ken chuckled a bit at seeing how the two interacted. "Don't worry Takato. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Ken. But I'm a little skeptical that anything short of stapling his feet to the floor will help you."

"Pfft. Try it, I dare ya."

"Maybe later." Takato slurred. "You go ahead and eat, I'll be with you in a second."

Ken nodded and proceeded to shut the door. Takato finally found his socks a moment later slipped them on, but rather than going straight out to the living room the boy took a second to look around. It was still kind of odd knowing that you're stuck inside a cartoon. But everything was just as the boy remembered it in the TV show, only so much more real. Wormon was still sleeping on Ken's pillow. Sam's picture rested nicely on the dresser. It was a heck of a lot cleaner than the Tamer's own room.

…_I wonder what **my** family is doing right now…_ Takato sighed. _…I really have to find a way back home._

Takato joined the rest of Ken's family in the living room a moment later. Again, the whole house was pretty clean, more-so than his old one. Not that his family was messy, but when you live in a bakery sometimes it's inevitable that the flour gets everywhere. Impmon had loaded double his body mass onto his plate and seemed rather proud of himself for it. Takato took a more moderate amount. Ken had even less.

"What's wrong, son. Not hungry?"

Ken shook his head happily "No, It's not that. I'm meeting with Yolei early today so we can go over some of the lines. I'm… still a little nervous."

"Don't worry sweaty. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah, it's too bad you guys can't be there… Ummm, maybe… you Takato?" Ken trailed off shyly.

"Eh?" The goggleboy blinked dumbly. "You want _me_ to come watch?"

The dark haired child nodded. "Eh, sure. I think it'd be nice to have at least someone in the audience… Er, only if you want to though." The boy finished nervously.

"Sounds great. I haven't been to a ply since first grade."

"Really, what one was that?"

"Three Billy Goats Gruff. It was a good play too, until Kazu decided the troll be the hero… And a martial arts expert. I think he got suspended for a week for that."

"Heh heh. That almost sounds like something Davis might do..." Ken smiled.

"Yeah. Kinda makes you nervous, huh?"

"Question; do I have to go too? And if so, you can't make me!" Impmon hollered with a mouthful of half chewed food.

"Yes, you do." Takato answered. "No offence but your not exactly the model of civility when your on your own."

"…What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'm afraid your going to blow something up if I leave you alone for too long."

Ken chuckled. "You two really balance each other out. Can I ask how did you become partners? Did you just meet in Primary Village or…"

"Pri-what'sit who'sit?" Impmon arched a brow. The name sounded familiar. Takato had probably told him about this, but he usually only half listened to the boy and this wasn't ringing any bells."

Takato turned slightly. "You remember Impmon, the place where Digimon are born."

"Oh… yeah." The hobgoblin slurred as he struggled to remember all the other stuff that happened in that place. His memory was beginning to jog.

"Actually, Impmon and I knew each other way before we became partners. And we didn't really get along. He was even more stubborn than Rika in some ways. We didn't become partners until after… uh… Well, we kinda got stuck with each other actually."

Impmon shifted his eyes. Everyone was paying attention to Takato so Impmon's clenched fist went by easily unnoticed. 'Stuck with each other'? pfft, yeah they we're stuck all right. And why? Because as Beelzemon he had ripped Leomon in half and tried to destroy the only guys that had ever given him a break. Even the Deva's; heck, even the one that gave him his power he viewed as nothing more than fodder.

Impmon regretted his actions, but he couldn't take them back. And hearing Takato try to dance around the subject was frustrating to say the least. But the human knew these kids better than him, maybe they wouldn't understand or something. Whatever, the Rookie finished the rest of his food quietly.

"Sounds like you two have already had a bit of adventure. I'd like to ask you about it more but if I don't leave now I'll have to face the wraith of Yolei." Ken smiled as he grabbed his knapsack. "Tell Wormon I said good morning. Bye."

"Bye dear."

Impmon, who at this point had flopped out onto the couch and stolen the remote from within it, raised his hand in a weak-willed wave. "Bye dear." The Virus mocked in his usual ground level humor.

Takato just waved and said bye… well, at least he tried too, however it's kind of hard to talk where you have a slice of toast jammed have way down your throat. After breakfast the boy went back to his new temporary room. With nothing else to do until the play, catching up on some sleep seemed to be the only logical thing to do. After all, this holiday wouldn't last forever.

It took a full fifteen minutes before the Gogglehead was woken up again. Great, he couldn't even sleep when there was nothing to do. Mrs. Ichijouji was standing over him with a parcel. It seemed as though her son forgot to take the costume for his part… The hand crafted costume… the hand crafted, by Yolei, costume. Now for those of you who don't understand how violent Yolei can be, let me put it this way. She made some Digimon, such as Arukenimon, look like Dora the explorer. Obviously, Takato could not refuse this request.

_Awww nuts… A Tamers work never ends I suppose. Be it saving the oblivious world from ChaosGallantmon… or an unfortunate Digidestined from the onslaught of Yolei._

"Don't worry. I'll Head over right now if you draw me up some directions to the school so I don't get lost."

"Oh, thank you." The woman breathed out deeply and stepped out to find a pen and paper. Impmon, who had been standing next to her the entire time with his arms folded, just smirked as he shifted his devious little grin to the bag.

"Ya know, I could set it on fire right now and we'd never have to-"

"Impmon!"

"What? Take me two seconds. Blame it on Wormon and go back sleep. Badda-boom."

The Tamer sighed as he picked up the item. "No way. That'd be too mean. Yolei is the most violent out of all the Digidestined. I wouldn't wish her as a punishment on anyone."

"Wow, you make her sound even more dangerous than Rika."

The boy smiled remembering his friend. "Heh. I don't think so. Heck even with weight advantage I'm pretty Yolei would lose… and get hogtied… in less than a minute."

"Ha, knew it!" The Viral Digimon dropped his arms and swung them behind his head. "Anyway, lemme know how it goes."

"Oh no you don't." Takato practically pounced right on top of his partner. "If I have to do this, you're coming with me. Just in case Yolei _does_ find out he forgot his stuff. I'll need a body guard."

"I'm not sure what's worse, the fact that I gotta go see those freak show Tamers again… or the fact… that you have to weigh… a hundred… pounds." The Imp wheezed as Takato's weight finally overtook him.

It took three wrong turns, a death threat, and the realization that Impmon did not know how to read a map to find the school. Never mind the time they spent walking around in circles. Takato stopped at the old tree just to the right of the gate on the outside. He remembered it as the spot where Patamon and Gatomon usually watched over there partners together. He gave a little wave just in case you were up there. Impmon stared at him for a second like he was nuts, until the feline herself dropped down.

"Hi Gatomon!" The boy bowed politely. "I had a feeling you might be around. Is Patamon there too?"

The cat blinked in surprise. "Yes. But how did you…"

"Call it, intuition." Takato smirked as the flying monster shot down and landed on Takato head. He was more comfortable at higher altitudes.

"Woman's intuition." Impmon snickered, earning himself a playful kick in the side.

"I'm impressed kid. You have a good fighter's intuition. But then again, I guess one of you had to."

"Hm!" The Rookie instantly shrugged off the minor pain Takato had caused him. Afterall, arguing was far more important. "You got somethin' to say to me toots?" The Impmon shook his fist at her threateningly.

Gatomon just flexed her claws. "Hello Impmon." Her tone was acid. It was pretty clear she thought he was just about the lowest thing on earth next to Myotismon. "Steal any more Digivices lately?"

"Yep, I stole Ken's while he was sleeping and kicked the bug for good measure. Wanna see?"

Takato just shook his head. "Impmon, you know she'll beat you to within an inch of your life if you keep talking like that. She _believes _you."

"Ha, I dare her to try. By the time I'm done with the pretty-kitty here, there won't be enough left to fill a-"

**WAP**

And in one swift blow, the Imp was unconscious, and Takato was considering leaving him there. "Great, now I have to carry him."

"Sorry, I'll take care of that if you want." Gatomon apologized. Her opinion of Impmon may have been astoundingly low, but, Takato on the other hand, was quite pleasant to be around. Not to mention, finding her in the tree was rather impressive for a human. How the youth got stuck with such a pain in the arse partner was beyond her. "His voice was just starting to give me a migraine."

"Yeah… He kind of has that effect on people. Er, but actually, I could use a guide. I need to find Ken and give him his costume before Yolei finds out."

"Leave it to us." Patamon cheered as he hopped off his perch and whipped around the corner. Takato quickly began to chase after him while Gatomon just grabbed Impmon's lifeless leg and began dragging him along slowly.

The school, like pretty much everything else in the TV show, seemed a lot bigger in real life, especially the inside. The otherwise white walls were decorated with various art and a few literature projects. Most of the classrooms looked the same at first glance so the boy was glad to have a couple guides with him. And the fact that they were his childhood heroes didn't hurt at all.

Gatomon glanced back as Impmon began to snore. "Wow, he really does never shut up. How long has he been you're partner."

"Only about a week or two." Takato responded. "Your friends asked the same question yesterday."

"I see. How did you two meet?"

"Primary Village." The boy answered frankly. "I just saw him one day and picked him up."

"Really? That's odd since most Digimon raised in Primary Village are taken care of by Elecmon and Leomon. So it's rare that one ever gets a chip on it's shoulder unless it's been on it's own for a while or corrupted by a Virus."

Takato sweatdropped. _Awww Nuts! She was testing me!_

The goggle head laughed to himself, trying not to seem too suspicious. "Err, you got me. I first met Impmon when he was scaring couples in Shinjuku for fun."

"I might've known. Do you always cover him like that?"

"Ummm, yeah." The boy relented a bit. "But he's not all bad. He just… doesn't always think things through."

Gatomon glanced back and sweatdropped. The Virus in question was now blowing a nose bubble the size of his fist and scratch of his. Oh baby, wasn't that an impressive sight. "…If you say so."

"…Well, you have to get to know him."

"Hee hee. Sounds like you're covering again." Patamon giggled as he slowed down to rest on Takato's head again. "Turn right here."

"No, he really is-"

"WHA-!"

Neither Takato nor the student charging at him had time to react as they both tried to round a corner going in opposite directions. Patamon leapt up leaving Takato to take the full force of the head on collision which floored him pretty easily. When the gogglehead looked up to see who he had ran into he was more than a little surprised to another gogglehead, Davis.

"Oww… Davis!" Takato exclaimed. "Err, Are you hurt."

"Nope, my head took the brunt of it." The Spiky haired youth knocked on his temple a couple times smiling happily. "It's the hardest part of me."

"Are you alright, Takato." Patamon floated around the two children looking worried.

"Sure, once I get some feeling back." The Tamer complained. Davis pushed himself back to feet and then offered a hand to his friend.

"Sorry about that dude. But what are you doing here? Your friend won't be here for a while I think."

"Ken forgot his costume." Patamon explained. "So Takato came here to deliver it."

"Dude, you're a life saver." Davis swung his arm around the other gogglehead's neck so he was facing back the way he came. "Maybe now she'll calm down so we can rehearse."

Takato slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me she found out."

"Yep, and she is pretty ticked off about it too. Ken's probably in the fetal position by now." Davis ginned. "Say are you guys going to take off."

The Tamer shook his head. "We told Ken we'd watch his play. It seems like a waste of time to leave now."

"Alright, but if you're going to stay do ya mind making yourselves useful. We could some extra hands on set."

"Sure, just tell me what to do."

Davis's grin widened. "Nah. That's Yolei's job. And believe me, she's very good at it."

Takato gulped at the way Davis said that as the group of five steadily started drifting towards the gym. Inside there was a bunch of people already working hard. Placing chairs for the viewers, working light keys, moving giant cardboard back-drops and other equipment. It looked like there were fifty to sixty people there. About two classrooms in other words. One person dropped his backdrop by accident and resorted to dragging it along. Three other kids hopped on ignoring the 'wet paint' sign.

Ken and Yolei were on the center of a stage at the far end. And by the looks of it things were not going well. The girl had turned away from her hubby and it looked like he was either trying to explain, or make an excuse. Either way it wasn't working. While they were having their lovers quarrel the teacher seemed to have temporarily taken over the girl's job.

_Looks like I better get over there…_ Takato thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Gatomon had left Impmon to find her partner (Who happened to be in the same direction Takato was heading) and maybe help out a little. Patamon, being a flyer, immediately founds his skills in need. Impmon… well. He finally regained consciousness so that's a start. He flipped to his feet immediately shouting along the lines of "Alright, bring it on! One more time! No mercy his time, kapeesh!" before he finally realized that he had been left to his own devices and started looking around.

_Geez so many kids here… _The Virus shifted uncomfortably. Being around so such a multitude of young'uns was bring up some of the less pleasant memories of being with his former Tamers.

"Eh, hey, Goggles, wait up." The Virus shouted jogging ahead.

By the time the Rookie managed to reach his partner it seemed like things were just heating up between Ken and Yolei, not that the Virus cared that much about his or any human's romantic life. He just wanted them to shut up. Takato was still holding onto the package so Impmon wasn't to sure what was going on.

"Aren't you suppose to give that to them."

"Are you kidding? I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"So throw it." The Imp replied, a little annoyed at his partner's hesitance.

"Don't want to damage it."

"Oh for the love of…" Impmon let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to find something more interesting to destroy. See ya." Impmon stomped off.

"Okay, just stay where I can see you."

"Make me!"

It didn't take very long for Impmon to find something he could mess around with. The multi-colored spotlights above the stage were the first thing to catch his attention as Cody was busy queuing them up properly. While Impmon fiddled around with them Takato managed to hand over the costume. Yolei, unfortunately, still wasn't impressed with Ken's forgetfulness.

Suddenly Impmon's voice rang out from above. "Heads up!"

Immediately everyone looked up to see of the search lights that Impmon had been playing coming rapidly towards them, especially the purple haired girl, who had been standing right under it. Ken, reacting more on the instant surge of adrenaline more than common sense or faith in his own abilities, dove forward to shove her out of the way just as the metal appliance for a four by four foot hole in the stage and exploded into a million pieces underneath it.

"Uh oh." The virus murmured. "I'm in trouble."

Takato immediately rushed past the dust cloud caused by the collision to the Digidestined pair. He was relieved when they both seemed fine… however… that feeling started to change as he looked up and saw his Partner standing sheepishly next to the light fixture.

"Impmon? What the…" The boy paused thinking about his next sentence hard. He seemed like he was holding himself back a little. "What the _hell_ are you doing!" He yelled out.

"Eh, well, it was an accident." The Virus explained nervously leaning over. "I was trying to get the light to work but it wouldn't turn on so I tapped it once."

"Impmon…"

"Twice?"

"Impmon."

"Alright, alright, about thirty times… And they weren't taps either."

"Impmon!"

Neither human, nor Digimon realized it, but steadily all the background noise was disappearing. Those who weren't looking to see if their classmates were alright were looking at the fight between the rowdy Digimon and his partner. Davis stepped forward to help, but T.K. grabbed his arm. They traded glances for a moment before the Gogglehead understood and stepped back.

"Yeah?" Impmon asked a little uneasy, Takato looked really upset with him.

"Get down here right now."

"Aww come on." The Imp protested "It was a-"

"Now Impmon. That's an order." Takato's voice was firm.

Impmon did a double take as he studied his friend's expression. Takato was serious, but still… "No." The Rookie replied, only a little callous at first. He straightened his posture and folding his arms, unintentionally hiding his face in the shadows.

"Impmon" Takato tried again, forcing himself to sound calmer. "I know it was an accident but you need to come down here before you cause more trouble."

"Or what?" The Imp spat. "You'll ground me! I got news for ya Gogglehead, I don't take orders. Not for you, not from anyone, kapeesh."

"Really?" Takato asked disbelievingly. "That's funny because for a moment there I almost thought we were partners."

"Partners? Ha!" Impmon leapt off the rafters and landed with a solid slam right in front of the Tamer. Lifting his head he stood up and glared up at him. "All you do is whine and complain about everything. At least I actually get things done. But you don't give me any slack."

"What are you talking about? Do you know how many times I've covered for you already. You don't think before you act. You just expect everything will work out so you go ahead and do stuff anyway, then leave me with the mess. You almost killed Yolei."

"No I didn't, she had plenty of time to move."

"Impmon-"

"Whatever. I'm oughta here." Impmon snorted.

"Wait." Takato reached out and grabbed the Digimon's shoulder, a bad thing to do to a mon that's used to being on his own.

Impmon reacted quickly and instinctively. He didn't mean it, but by the time he realized what he was doing enough to stop himself it was too late. He had drawn his punching arm back, first clenched tightly, and turned around halfway at Takato and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. On the sidelines, Gatomon flexed her claws and Patamon looked on from above, ready to move just in case Impmon actually did attack his partner.

"Eh-" Impmon blinked for second. This felt familiar, really familiar. Then it hit him, this was exactly how Leomon went. He let go and stumbled back. Takato did the same.

"I see…" The Tamer looked down at the floor.

"Takato wait. I didn't mean- uh, I wasn't really going to hit ya, you know. " The Virus scrambled cover up what he almost did. Unfortunately it was too little too late.

"I-I know... But accidents can happen."

"No I…"

"Even the best of us lose control sometimes." Takato shifted his gaze to the hole in the stage Impmon had made. "Ummm Yolei... Sorry about this. I think I'm going to start cleaning this up. Can you tell me where the broom is?"

"Y-yeah. It's right over by the corner there." Yolei pointed to the edge of the stage.

"Takato I…" Impmon paused, suddenly realizing he was the center of attention. Now it's hard to be completely honest with someone, saying your sorry, and that you didn't mean it. But doing it in front of a whole audience is at least ten times worse. "Awww forget it! Do whatever you want." The Virus huffed before turning to his public. "What the hell are _you_ staring at?"

Like a movies that someone suddenly pushed play too, everybody began moving about again continuing there chores. A few scrambled to get out of the way as Impmon started for the exit and the one kid who didn't was pushed off the stage for 'givin him the eye'. Patamon rejoined T.K. as he and Davis walked up to Takato. The latter placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to just let him go like that?" T.K. asked. His voice was full of concern not just for the Tamer, but his partner as well.

"Yeah." Davis affirmed. "I mean, you're not the first Digidestined to disagree with his partner. Maybe you should go after him."

Takato sighed. "If I go after him now we'll just argue some more." The boy explained. "Besides, he's not my pet. I can't watch him all the time. The best thing I can do is just leave him alone."

Patamon suddenly perked up on T.K.s head "Hey, maybe I can talk to him. Gatomon always says I'm a good listener."

Takato chuckled a bit. His spirits were beginning to lighten with everyone trying to help him out and whatnot. "Thanks Patamon. But you shouldn't worry yourself over it. I'll talk to him after I'm done fixing the stage…If I can find him anyway."

"Actually Takato..." Yolei started of smiling one of the more devious smiles Takato had come across. Kinda like ChaosGallantmon "…If you really want to help I got another job for you. It'll take a bit longer but it would really help us out."

"Dude, I know that tone." Davis gave his friend a nudge. "Whatever it is, say no, quick or she'll guilt you into it."

"But I haven't even heard her out yet. And I already feel bad about what Impmon did. I really want to make up for it. Besides…" The boy paused smiling his trademark goofy grin. "How bad can it be."

…Okay… You'd think of all people who know how bad it can be, it would be the guy who was wiped out from his timeline… Some people never learn I guess.

One hour later the curtains were finally ready to be drawn back. Numerous kids in their costumes scurried around backstage as they went over their lines for the last time and last props were set up. Among these kids was Takato. Apparently one of the girl's had called in sick this morning and Yolei was still looking for a replacement.

"Can't… believe… I'm doing this!" Takato struggled trying to pull a frilly light blue dress over his usual garments. "

"Neither can I." Davis mentioned as he dealt with the trials of his own costume. In particular, he was trying to attached his sword to his side. "If I were you I would've bolted. I mean, I would've probably been caught, but it's the effort that counts."

Takato glanced over. "Hey, are you the hero? That costume suits you."

"Pfft, Yolei _did_ choose the roles you know. I'm the villain. What's-her-faces brother."

"Oh… Well it still looks good on you."

"Thanks. You tooo… well, no that really doesn't look good on you at all." Davis chuckled at Takato. His clothes underneath were making him look like the butchest servant girl he had ever seen. "It's almost curtain time. I'm going to see how Kari and T.K. are doing. See you in a bit. And don't worry about stage fright or anything. It's not like the whole city is going to see you in a dress, just a thousand of them or so."

…_Great. I wasn't worried until you said that._

"Alright. See ya." The Tamer bent over to start on the equally ridiculous looking shoes and waved with his free hand, the left one. Unfortunately his eyes went wide at what he saw. The Hazard symbol, and it was flashing slowly. "Oh no!"

_This never turns out good. Is there a piece of the Hazard near here, or is the Red Piece about to destroy something or… Guilmon maybe!_

"Hmm?" Davis glanced over casually. "What was that?"

"Errr nothing. I just… really hate this outfit. I'm fine, really."

The goggle of the Digidestined shrugged. "Okay. I really wouldn't worry about it that much though. It could be worse after all."

Takato sweatdropped. "Yeah, I'm starting to realize that. Go, see your friends. I'll be fine."

_Yeah. After all it's only the Hazard and I'm having a big fight with only person here who can load data. How could **that** turn out bad. _Takato thought sarcastically. _…I've got to get out of here and find Impmon._

Nodding, the Digidestined left the room just as Takato's hand began to spark. There were still a few people around, namely those who had helped set up the play as well as the teacher. Perfect.

"Umm, pardon me miss. I'm feeling a little ill. Can I please be excused?"

The woman in charge looked down. "Hmm? Oh dear, you aren't feeling nervous now are you?"

"Umm, sure, why not." Takato sweatdropped. "Anyway, can I go?"

"Sure, but be back within half an hour. And try splashing cold water on your face, that helps sometimes."

"Okay, be right back… I hope."

Unfortunately hope was about all Takato had today. Proving to locate his loud-mouthed Viral partner proved to be a lot harder than he anticipated. There was no sight of him in the cafeteria, near the vending machines, anywhere else there was food, or on the soccer fields. Time was running out but the boy wasn't getting any results.

"Awww nuts! Don't tell me he found his way back to Ken's house. And it's almost time for my part. I don't have time to check if he's there. Plus if the Hazard triggers suddenly a lot of people are going to get hurt."

The boy grabbed his head. "Errr, what am I gonna do? Let's see, If I can't stop whatever it is from happening then I need to get everyone out of the school. I wonder if they'll believe me if I tell them there's a bomb in there somewhere… Hmmm, maybe I should think of something a little more original."

Nodding to himself Takato started back to the gym. Yolei wouldn't be happy about this but there wasn't really much choice. He took perhaps one step into the grand sized room before hands that felt like they belong on a foot player seized him by the collar.

"You're late." Yolei said, her left eye was twitching madly.

"Umm, yeah. About that, you see-"

The purple haired girl didn't wait for an answer. Rather she began dragging the boy backstage "You're scene is about to start." She continued. "You'd better hurry and you'd better know your line."

"Eh- Hey. Could you listen to me for a second?"

"Kari, he's all yours."

"Oh good you're here. Let's go."

The Digidestined of Light turned back, looking… quite lovely in an embroidered pink dress. Her costume seemed to better of a higher quality than most in the play. Perhaps she borrowed it from home. The girl nodded and grabbed Takato's hand before pulling him towards the stairs on the back of the Cardboard tower. At the top was just a wooden plank to hold them.

_Great. I feel like the hot potato in that old kids game._

"Hey wait, something's wrong."

"Hmmm? Is it important?" Kari stopped and glanced back just before they reached the top and became visible to the audience. "Can it wait?"

"Err, no it can't." Takato shifted uneasily.

_Finally someone listens. But now how am I going to explain this?_

"Ummm, well…"

"Takato, Kari!" The Tamer looked down to see Davis looking back at him urgently, Digivice in hand. "Get your partners because, dude, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Look up!"

Meanwhile, in the hallway just outside the gym door, Impmon glared at the piece of wood and metal as if he had a personal grudge against it. Slowly he lifted his hand to push it open, but then quickly dropped it.

"Tch, why did I come back here? It's not like I miss him or anything. Pfft, who in the right mind would want to hang around with stupid Gogglebrain. It's just… he owes me an apology. Yeah… Yeah! That's it, I'm here to make him apologize." The Imp began to lift his gloved hand once more.

"Mmm, I wonder if he even bothered to look for me. Stupid gogglehead. I bet he's in there right now telling all of those idiot friends of his how much of a pain I am… Well they can just bite me! I don't need that, and I certainly don't need him! In fact, I'm better off on my own, no one to hold me back. If he wants me back he's going to have to come crawling."

The Virus hardened his resolve and did an immediate about face before marching away. However, he only got a few steps away before a series of screams and a simple wise-guy remark easily identifiable as Takato's pierced the air.

"Eh" The Imp brace himself as he could see a huge stampede on the other side of the door about to trample him. The Rookie could just barely see the ceiling of the gym starting to come apart through the door window, sending shards of deadly debris everywhere. "I don't believe it. I barely leave him alone for one hour and it's like the Hazard just went ballistic again."

Without wasting another second Impmon began weaving through the hordes of people like a fish trying to go upstream. No sooner had he gotten inside did the entrance cave in. The Virus rolled his eyes, now all the remaining useless, dumbass, humans were stuck with him. Up by the stage was a Digimon Impmon had never seen before, the obvious target.

He was a humanoid adorned in bright shade of greasy crimson skin. He had the usual demon bat wings with purple skin flaps and demonized black symbols over his arms, legs, and potbelly. His arms hung down to his kneecaps giving him a bit of a lumbering appearance, but easily his signature feature was the face not even a mother could love and a sickeningly malicious smile that seemed… somewhat familiar to the little demon. Oh, and his weapon of choice, a pitchfork. Go figure.

Unfortunately the Virus didn't have time to observe his enemy any more than to get get just his basic physical appearance. Takato was holding onto some girl who was, in turn dangling over the edge of a partially fallen over cardboard tower that was definitely not for the kind of strain it was enduring. Even if the boys grip held, the lame stage props wouldn't. Impmon rushed ahead as Gatomon maneuvered to get under her partner.

"Gatomon I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm right-"

"Ruby Eye." The demon cackled as his normally gold irises began to shine a brilliant red, A split second later a beam of energy shot out of them and blew the area where the feline was standing apart. On the upside, it was a blatantly obvious attack and Gatomon dodged it easily. On the downside, the kids still dangling from high area... not good.

"Gatomon!"

"Kari!"

"You too Patamon!"

Queue Digimon Theme Music; Season One.

**Digivolution…**

**Gatomon Digivolve tooo… Angewomon**

**Patamon Digivolve tooo… Angemon**

"Kari, hang on. We'll be there in a minute."

Takato sweatdropped. "Umm, don't mean to pressure you guys but I can't feel my arms anymore."

"Goggles if you let go, I will drop you myself." The only remaining Rookie hollered.

"Impmon!"

"Of course, is anyone else this good looking?"

Angemon spun around behind him. "Ahh, it's you. You and Angewomon help your partners. I'll handle this fiend."

"Noooo really?" Impmon shouted back sarcastically. "I'm just running over here 'cuz I like a good jog in the evening… Stupid overstuffed pretty-boy; I remember when I had a bod like that." The Imp muttered.

"Hand of Fate!"

The devil monster sneered even wider as it tried to dodge. But Angemon was no greenhorn, his attack was still fast and precise enough that it tore the enemies arm clean off it's socket before disintegrating it into data. As you might except, that hurt the villain a lot… or at least it seemed to, at first. Slowly, but steadily the Data began to recompile itself. The monster's arm was starting to grow back, but it didn't seem to care to much for it.

"Ruby Eye!"

The scarlet demon fired his eye beam once again, but not at Angemon. His aim was rather to cut a tear up the wall, and indeed he did, right above the bystanders. The Angel Digimon flew to the rescue, and was still ignored. The demon's target… was Angewoman who was still trying to help her partner down. The sexy female Digimon was already supporting most of her partner's weight when the enemy turned his sights on her.

"Death Clash!"

"UG-UMPH!"

The demon struck with his char black weapon just as his arm finished forming and drove her into the wall. When the monster tried to fly back he found out exactly what it was to challenge an Ultimate as Angemon drill kicked him into the ground. It was not pleasing to say the least. Unlike BlackGrowlmon, this piece actually seemed to be able to strategize and plan his moves. Angewomon was the biggest threat, so he made hostages to get Angemon out of the way so he could attack her partner. And it worked too. Kari, now literally without a leg to stand on, screamed as she headed straight for the hole in the stage.

"Arrrgh!"

Impmon dove, not really timing anything but rather just going more on instinct. And for once it paid off. He grabbed Kari and snagged the edge. Angewomon, who was clearly stronger than the Viral Rookie, pulled them up the rest of the way.

"Kari…"

"Oh Angewomon, that was close."

"I know, but it's alright. I took care of him."

"pfft, wouldn't of mattered if it wasn't for me. How 'bout a little recognition where recognition is due." The hobgoblin exclaimed, dusting himself off.

Angewomon tilted her head. "Oh? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm… Have to think about that one." Impmon raised a glove to his chin and took on a look of intense pain. Like he was thinking _really_ hard. "Let's see our funds are kinda low. Then again maybe I could get you to get on your knees and admit that I'm the greatest. Hee hee hee."

"Keep dreaming."

"I-I got one!" Takato announced, a little nervously at first. "You can start by… getting me down from here!"

No sooner had the Tamer finished that line of thought did the platform start cracking loudly as the weight of the set began to tear itself down. It was going to give, and all the lad could do is hold on and pray he didn't crush anybody.

"Look out below!"

Impmon, who up until this point was still trying to think of ways Angewomon could repay him, finally looked up. "Eh? Oh shoot, why is it always me!"

Takato slammed into his partner, but Impmon being about as durable as a cockroach, was fine, minus the splitting headache he now had. The two partners sat up simultaneously and traded glances.

Impmon blinked at Takato. "Uhhh, we still fighting?"

"Yeah, just not with each other. I doubt that Digimon will stay down for long and I'm going to need your help if we're going to find a way to bring it down."

The Virus hopped to his feet. "I say let the foot loops Tamers delete him an' I can load the data."

Takato nodded. "I'd rather not have them see you do that, but given the circumstance we may not have a choice." The child glanced over to Kari and Angewomon. The angel spread her wings defensively covering the two children and the imp. Kari backed up to Takato.

"Impmon, Can you Digivolve?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" The Virus glanced up to the Ultimate before clenching his fist. "Grrrr... No."

"Then it's just me and Angemon then."

"He's still helping all the adults and teachers." T.K. exclaimed.

"Shoot, we have to hurry up and take this guy down before someone gets hurt. Doesn't anyone else have their partner with them?"

"Sorry but we didn't expect to get attacked today." Cody called back.

"Aww nuts."

"Geez, humans are so uptight. You don't need any more Digimon with yours truly here." The Imp flashed a smile. "Now lemme show you how it's done babe. Badda Boom!"

Immediately a small fireball erupted right nest to the enemy. The demon creature flew to the side expecting to get out of the way, but Impmon had that planned. The Rookie did a running lunge and called out his Plasma Blade attack that he loaded off of BlackGrowlmon, but the target was unexpectedly faster than he looked. He swatted the other Virus down with his pitchfork, no problem. Fortunately while the enemy was distracted with Impmon, Angewomon saw an opportunity and flew around, grabbed him from behind.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you, Mr. But if you don't calm down and stop attacking…" The Angel tightened her grip but the devil Digimon was showing no signs or relaxing. Rather he just kept struggling harder.

"Grrr-RAAAGH!"

Impmon flipped back to his feet while as Takato made his way up to him and folded his arms. "Damn. That's one spicy meatball. Takato, what can you tell me about ugly over there?"

"Ahh right. Sorry, I couldn't use my Digivice with the Digidestined so close. Is Kari still looking at me."

"Hmmm…" The demon tilted his head to peer around his partner. "…Nope, she's rootin' for the flying pussycat. Now's your chance."

"Alright." Takato quickly palmed his device.

**Name: Boogeymon**

**Level: Champion**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Demon**

**Attacks: Ruby Eye, Death Clash**

"Wait a second… I know this Digimon. He's in Kazu's deck. Impmon, this is your champion form."

"Eh?" The Virus glanced back at the struggling monster. "Tch, No way. I deserve a way better champion form than that. Oh well, at least it's not Terriermon's."

"Never mind that, if you load his data you might get your form back… Wait, what do you have against Gargomon?"

Impmon shrugged. "Too many Krispy Cream doughnuts, not enough push-ups."

"Hey!"

"So…" The Imp continued casually, not really listening. "How we gonna take smiley up there down if the Digidestined won't let us destroy any Digimon."

"I… don't know yet." Takato admitted. "I'm still working on that."

"RUBY EYE!"

Focusing his energy, Boogeymon unleashed a much larger blast than usual. But it wasn't just another unfocused attempt at getting free, the Virus had targeted Angemon, who was still helping the parents and teachers avoid falling chunks of rock. The Angel didn't even see it coming as the beam tore through his back left an injured Patamon in it's wake.

"Patamon!" T.K. began rushing over to his partner.

Of course, this was merely the first sign of things going from bad to worse. You see, now that Angemon's data was just floating in the air, anyone could load it, including the demon champion with the wicked smile. And rest assured, he did just that. Angewomon could practically feel his strength growing.

"What… is he…?" Yolei adjusted her glasses, making sure this wasn't just some optical illusion.

Further behind the group, Davis was sending an E-Mail to Izzy filling him in on what was going on. Of Course he left out the important part such as the monster coming out of a Hazard symbol as per Gennai's request to keep as much as possible on the DL. But a berserk Digimon that regenerates was definitely something that he felt all the Digidestined should know about.

"Huh? I got an E-Mail from Gennai? I'll have to check it out later. Wonder what it's about."

Once more Boogeymon began struggling, but this time Angewomon was incapable of holding her grip. He broke free with considerable effort and spun around. His eyes were already gleaming madly.

"Ruby Eye!"

"I am getting so sick of that attack!" The Vaccine shouted back.

She plowed right through the red beam and brought her leg around to meet the Champion's head. It made a sickening crack as it snapped back and the Virus went hurtling towards the floor. Unfortunately he recovered half way down and landed perfectly on his feet, cracking the hardwood floor.

"What the? The should've knocked him clean out."

"Angewomon!" Takato shouted, getting the female's attention. "Umm, I think the extra data he loaded healed all his previous wounds. It also probably made him stronger."

Impmon glanced over. "You don't think, you know. You've seen it a million times."

"Yeah, but I don't want them to know that."

"Gotcha."

"Just great." The woman replied sardonically. "Is there anything else he can do now?"

Boogeymon didn't give Takato a chance to answer. He drew his arm back and fired it forward releasing a beam of golden goodness at the angel. "Hand of Fate!"

Angewomon was too surprised to dodge. And given the type of attack was vaccine and didn't suffer from the penalty that Viruses do, it did considerable damage, drilling the Ultimate into the ground and forcing her to leave her imprint in it. Of course, Boogeymon wasn't done yet. He quickly flew upwards over where the angel landed.

"Death Clash!"

With one fluid motion the demon threw his pitchfork down. Angemon lifted her arm to block it, but since she was still getting her bearings from the last attack, all she ended up doing is getting was getting her arm pinned into the floor above her head.

"Hand of Fate!"

The Virus unleashed another attack as Angewomon managed to pull her arm free. Given she was still considerably stronger than the Virus it wasn't that hard, but it wasn't fast enough to block the oncoming attack. The attack hit dead on and exploded sending golden light and destruction throughout the room lifting the kids and a few of the lighter adults completely off their feet. When it cleared, Gatomon was standing where her Ultimate form once was. Holding her arm and badly scrapped. The devil loaded her data as well.

"I…I don't believe it…" Takato choked out. "She had the Type advantage and the Level advantage…There's no way Angewomon should've lost."

Impmon scoffed. "Tch. Like that matters now. We are going to get our cabooses kicked clear from here to Osaka."

"…She… didn't even use her attacks… Was that it? Did she take him too lightly?"

The Virus growled jumping onto his partner's dress. "Hey goggles! Stop muttering to yourself and get your head in the game. That freak isn't done yet and more importantly, he making me look bad!"

"But Impmon. How are you going to take him. He can fly, has quick and strong long range attacks, and his strength and speed is probably somewhere close to a low grade Ultimate right now. Not to mention the fact that everyone in this building is a potential hostage for him to use."

Just then Davis came running up to his fellow goggle boy. "Alright, I sent an E-Mail to Izzy letting him know what's going on. Tai is on his way." The child pumped his fist.

"Great, except there about a hundred moving targets in this room alone and smiley over there don't look too keen on patients, ya moron."

"I know. And no one else brought their partners either. Look, can I ask you guys to keep him busy for as long as possible."

Takato glanced down at Impmon who was staring back up at him. He wanted Impmon to fight, but remember how well things went last time he tried to order his friend around… "Impmon… Look. I don't want you to do anythi-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up and let's go already. I ain't puttin' up with this imposter's lack of respect. Bring it on ugly!"

"Impmon! Do you have any idea what your going?"

"Heh, of course. Whaddaya take me for…? But uh, just in case, you might want to think of a backup plan."

Takato sighed. _Perfect. That's what I thought. I've got think of something or Impmon is going to end up as nothing more than a memory._

"Ruby Eye!"

Impmon smirked rolling to the side. "Ha! That's it? Punimon have more fight in 'em than you, bub."

"Hand of Fate."

The Virus dove forward and rolled again, using his momentum to propel himself into the air. "Plasma Blade!"

"Ruby Eye!"

Impmon's eyes widened as the champions attack slammed him into the ground. There was no way he could handle another attack like that. Heck it was a miracle he could even take the first one. Then again South Quadrant Digimon were used to battle and Impmon still had BlackGrowlmon's data building him up.

"Tamer, could use some help here." Impmon growled weakly.

"Ruby Eye."

Impmon strained himself to move but his legs just couldn't seem to do as they were told. Takato dove in and shoved him out of the way at the last second.

"Tch. Stop wasting time with me." The Virus spat. "It'll be a cold day at the Wall of Fire before I bow down to this chump. Figure out a way to beat this guy already."

The gogglehead frowned. "I'm working on it. But it's not like I can just drop a searchlight on him. He loaded too much data. He won't even feel it."

"Ruby Eye!"

Impmon and Takato split apart dodging in opposite directions at the attack exploded between them. " Any way ya can gauge his eyes out somehow." Impmon snarled. "That attack is seriously getting old."

"Hmmm, gauge his eyes… out." Takato glanced around for a moment before his eyes widened with excitement. "…No but I think I might be able to do something better. Gatomon, shut the regular lights off. Cody, I'll need you to tell me how to work the spotlight."

"What are you planning?" T.K. asked.

"Nothing, he's completely lost it." Yolei replied skeptically.

"Shut up four-eyes." The Virus spat. "Hey Takato, waddaya want me to do?"

"Don't get deleted." Was the short response.

"Tch, that kinda goes without saying."

Immediately the Tamer began running back towards the stage while Davis and Ken exchanged confused expressions with each other. Cody was already half way there so he reached the electronic device first. The Gym lights normally had to be turned off by a key, but Gatomon's claws fixed that problem pretty quickly.

Despite the damaged to the roof and walls of the building there were no completed holes, so when the light went out, pretty much everything became pitch black. And as an added bonus the mob in front of the only exit with windows kept the light from that direction out. There was nothing left visible, except the one person of whom Cody and Takato had turned their spotlights on, Boogeymon. For a second the larger Virus looked like he didn't understand what was happening until…

"Plasma Blade!"

Erupting from the darkness like a shadow, Impmon tore a decent sized hole in his Champion form's face as he leapt by, then disappeared just as quickly behind him. The demon's yellow eyes began to glow a harsh red as he prepared to counter attack.

"Ruby Eye!"

Impmon's laugh was heard as the beam hit nothing except the already broken ground. "Ha! Where were you aiming? Plasma Blade!"

Another chunk of the Virus went missing as the shadow sped by again.

"Remember Impmon, don't use your fireball attacks or he'll see you. And Hurry before his eyes adjust!"

"Ruby Eye!" The Champion unleashed another blast of energy, this time only missing Impmon by a few feet. He was getting the hang of things quickly.

"Don't need to tell me twice. Plasma Blade! Plasma Blade! Plasma Blade! PLASMA BLADE!"

Impmon smirked as he landed harshly on the ground. Behind him, Boogeymon was missing so many chunks from his side, legs, and even a piece of his neck, his body slowly started to disintegrate from the legs up while Impmon stood ready to load his data. The Virus's look intensified as he noticed the demonized champion's destruction was slowing down the higher it got on him. Maybe it was just the monster's survival instinct, or maybe Boogeymon somehow subconsciously recognized that Impmon could load his data. Whatever the cause, he was fighting with everything he had to get one more attack out.

"Come on ya flying freak show. Just go down for one second… Or else."

"Ruby Eye!"

Another final red blast was launched as Boogeymon exploded into data. But rather than taking a third pot-shot at Impmon, the Virus was determined to take down at least one person in that room. Thus, he fired at roof, and used the eye beam like a saw, dragging it down through the spotlights Takato and Cody who were working. The ensuing explosion took another chunk out of the building's framework. Takato slipped as he tried to keep his balance and grabbed onto the edge. While in the darkness, Impmon was loading the disbursed data as quickly as he could unseen.

"Takato, are you alright." Cody asked, straining his eyes to find the boy. "Where are you?"

"Ugh, just ahead of you, on the edge. I'm fine, but that might not last too long. My grip… Is slipping."

Things only got worse as some sharps cracking sounds from above began the alert the bystanders down below. The section of the building everyone was still currently trapped in was falling apart thanks to all the damage Boogeymon did.

"Hey Impmon you better move before the roof caves in." Davis hollered as he scrambled over to the stage… and ran smack into it. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet. "Oww."

"Nice one Gogglebrain." Yolei exclaimed.

"Ahh quiet nerdette. Hey Takato, let go and I'll catch you."

The brunette frowned. "How you can't even see me."

"I'll just trust my instincts."

"…Right, I'm going to be stuck up here a while, aren't I?" The crimson eyed boy moaned as another creak rang through the air, only this time is was coming from the same loose piece of metal that was keeping him from plummeting to his doom. "Aww nuts."

The next series of actions happened all at once. Cody took a gamble and lunged for the area next to Takato while the scaffolding finally broke down. The smaller boy missed his friend as the Tamer fell down below. Davis, bless his heart, was nowhere near close enough to catch him either. To make matters worse, massive sections of the roof began cave in all at once. No one could yet see exactly what was happening but the incredible noise was kind of giving away a strong indication. As the first few pieces hit the ground people began to go into the earthquake fetal position they learned as kids. As Impmon looked up he could see the giant pieces of wood and cement fall closer and closer towards his head.

"You gotta be kidding me. After all that and I'm still gonna get wasted?"

"Not necessarily." The imp suddenly became aware of a furry yellow tail tickling his ears. When he looked up to see who it belonged he, he couldn't help his sneer.

"Foxy! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

A golden kitsune styled Digimon stood calmly with her arms folded. "Impmon… What's wrong? Having difficulties with a Champion." Renamon cooed mockingly. "Pity. I don't know why bt for some reason I expected more from you. Poison Cobweb!"

Thrusting her left arm outward the warrior Rookie shot out a thick spider web that fanned out to catch the boulder's above the exit. As for the one directly above Impmon, she merely raised her fist and let the object shatter itself on her knuckles. That only left Takato, and unlike everyone else in that room, Renamon had no issues with seeing through the dark. She picked Impmon up by the bandanna around his neck and faded out of view, becoming visible again directly under her human friend.

"Ahhhhumph! …Renamon!"

The Rookie smiled. "Why Takato, nice of you to drop by."

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine." The boy smiled faintly. "Can we see Rika now?"

"Of course. Why do you think I'm here?" The fighter lifted her head as Davis ran up to her. The extra light from the degrading ceiling was finally making it possible to see her silhouette as dozens of smaller pieces of rock fell around them.

"Whew…" Davis exhaled. "Who are you? One of Takato's friends?"

Renamon just smiled slightly. "You must be Davis… Rika gives her regards."

As suddenly as she appeared, Renamon vanished. Her agility made it easy for her to leap through the openings in the roof and head out to the soccer field where her Tamer was waiting. Davis tried to follow her movements but she was just going to fast.

"So then… If she knows Rika then they must be partners." Davis murmured to himself. "Man, she was totally awesome. Heh, and the girl gave me her regards. Oh yeah, I rock."

Meanwhile outside, Rika smiled casually as she saw her partner returning. She pocketed a couple cards, no doubt the ones she used to give Renamon her web-shooting ability and probably a strength or speed card.She seemed to have picked up a white overcoat, resembling what she wore the first time Takato saw her in his dream. Suddenly she frowned just as Renamon was landing.

"Alright Gogglehead. It's nice to see you but seriously, what's with the dress?"

Takato blushed as he took a look at himself, finally remembering he was still in his stage outfit. "Oh, this? Umm, well it's a bit of a long story."

The redhead sighed. "Fine, but then where's Guilmon?"

"Also a long story."

"Okay And you're traveling with Impmon because… Oh wait, don't tell me…"

"Long story." Takato and Rika said simultaneously. Takato flushed again. "I'd be happy to tell you but before that… It's really good to see you again Rika. For a while I was worried the only friendly face I'd ever see again was Impmon's."

"Hey! That's typical. You do something nice for someone and-"

"Be quiet whelp." Renamon ordered as she stomped the Imp into the ground. "Can't you see they're having a moment?"

Rika chuckled at the two Digimon. "Whatever. Takato, let's just find Guilmon and go home. Impmon still has the White Piece, right?"

Takato sweatdropped. "Uh yeah, About that…

…It's a long story."

* * *

Several hours later it the bright, exciting day had vanished. Now only the usual nightlife of the Odaiba remained. Davis sighed, his homework wasn't done, and he knew he'd get in trouble for it, but honestly even when he tried to focus he kept thinking about those two new Digidestined, as well as the days events. 

First of all Takato, the kid seems so nice and eager to please it's almost unthinkable that he allegedly holds some sort of dangerous power. And not only that, but he comes from another world. But there was also something else, using the stage's spot lights to allow his partner to hit Boogeymon, and earlier with the fight against BlackGrowlmon… It was pretty quick thinking. In fact being such a tactician in battle really offset his nice guy appearance. Something about that just didn't seem right. Then again Izzy wasn't too shabby himself based on the stories that were passed around by the older kids. The one about Diaboromon really stuck out.

_Oh well, no use thinking about that now… _The boy thought. His thoughts moved over to the next Digidestined on his mind. The girl… well, at least he thought it was a girl. Although given how strong she was he was beginning to think maybe his eyes had played tricks on him.

Rika. She was something else, definitely. In fact her number was even on his desk as he was thinking about this. She had a vicious streak in her that reminded him of Yolei, only she seemed to have better control or something. He wasn't sure how to put it. And the more he thought about it, the more his head began to hurt.

And Renamon left just as vivid an impression. Was she a champion? She was certainly as strong as one. The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship grinned as he thought about having a sparring match between her and his Flamedramon. After all, they were both warriors. They might get along quite well, but at any rate it would have to wait until their next encounter.

_Man, those two were so cool. I really want to meet them again soon._

Impmon was the odd one out. Unlike all the others see seemed to have little to no self control. Or to be more precise, his aggressiveness and willingness to destroy other Digimon was unnatural to any normal person. The group would be meeting again tomorrow to discuss what to do with him. That was third Digimon he destroyed, but only the second the group knew of. Davis sighed, covering for that guy was going to be hard… And he really didn't want to lie to his friends either.

_Hmmm… Maybe if I keep my head down they won't ask me anything. Maybe I should show up late, or better yet, not at all._

"Davish!"

"Uh, Ahhh!" The boy suddenly snapped back into reality as his partner was screaming in his ear. The suddenly movement caused his chair to fall over completely. "Uff. Veemon, what was that for?"

"Shorry Davish. I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open again."

The Digidestined frowned. "I only did that a few times."

"This week." The Rookie added. "What were you thinking about?"

Davis ignored the question for a moment as he got up and fixed his seat in place again. "Ahh just thinking about some of the stuff that Gennai mentioned… Actually I almost forgot, I got an E-Mail from him and I haven't checked it out yet."

The spiky haired boy reached around his seat into the backpack that was hanging off of it and pulled out the D-Terminal. Typing in a few commands, he brought up the E-Mail. Veemon hopped onto his partners shoulder to get a better look.

* * *

_Dear Davis._

_I trust this finds you well. I wanted to inform you of a new threat on the Digital World. Two days ago we attempted to remove an extremely hostile Digimon hidden behind the Wall of Fire. His name is Megidramon, and he's the kind that requires no description. However, we made a mistake, and instead of destroying this evil, we made it stronger. It's no longer behind the Wall of Fire, but it's seemingly disappeared from the Digital World. We don't yet know what it's capable of, but it is at least at the Mega Level and it is not something we can just leave to it's own devices. We will contact you when we have further details about it's whereabouts._

_Also, do you remember Takato? He was with us but we became separated during aforementioned incident. I… fear he has gone after this new threat on his own and I am worried about what he will do. I don't want to overstep my bounds, but it's possible him and his partner have become a threat as well. I won't ask you to bring him too us if you don't want to since he did save our lives, but please, if you see him, let us know. He may be in grave danger._

_Lastly, this E-mail has an attachment. It's a gif image showing the Symbol of that hazard, the source of Megidramon's power. You should recognize it as the symbol BlackGrowlmon came out of. If you see it anywhere, in the Digital World or out, please be careful. If a fight does break out, don't hesitate to attack it with everything you have._

_

* * *

_

"Yeesh, He's as cryptic as ever." Davis frowned as he clicked on the attachment. An image of interlocking triangles appeared in a new window. "Oh well, at least he was kind enough to show us what this thing looked… like… Wait, Black Growlmon! I've seen this before, It's the symbol on Rika's hand." The gogglehead flinched. "And it's the symbol that paved the way for Boogeymon's entrance. I don't like where this is going."

Veemon looked up at his partner. "What are you going to do, Davish?"

"Aww man. I don't remember having to make a decision like this before. This is the kind of thing that Cody or even T.K. would be good at."

"But you're not T.K." His partner affirmed.

Davis folded his arms behind his head and leaned back once more. "No… I'm not…This would probably be easier if I understood what was going on… Any ideas Veemon?"

"Trusht you instincts Davish. They haven't gotten ush killed yet." The Blue Imp smiled. Davish, er, Davis nodded in agreement with that reasoning.

"Alright then." The boy leaned forward and pressed a single key.

* * *

**Message Deleted

* * *

**

"Davish?"

The gogglehead narrowed his eyes. "Gennai said Takato might be a threat, but I gotta disagree. He didn't let go of Kari at all, despite the fact that they were hanging over the edge of flimsy cardboard. Even his partner put himself in danger to save her when she almost fell through the stage. And not only that but that kid nearly got himself killed helping Impmon. Takato may not want to tell me what's going on, but actions speak louder than words."

Veemon pumped his fist. "Oh wow. Now I really wanna meet these guys."

"Don't worry buddy." Davis smiled as he walked towards his bed and stripped himself of his jacket. He didn't bother with the rest of his clothes since he'd just be putting them on again the next morning. "I have a feeling it won't be too long before we run into them again. Good night."

"Good night, partner."

* * *

**Warning: Proofreading Stops Here:** Notes

* * *

-Hello. I'm terrible sorry for the long update time. I finally had the next chapter of After thoughts done when my computer went rogue and wiped out everything. Heck even had the reviews for AF completeled as those who go to my main page will notice.

-Also, as I've mentioned before, replies to reviews will be posted onmymain page. It's too bloody late tonight, I am getting very angry due to sleep deprivation,and I don't want to postpone the update, so look forward to the reviews it over the next two days. They should be under the After Thoughts Replies. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Viral State: Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Viral State – Chapter 8 – The Crew

* * *

"Let me guess. He's late again?" T.K. asked, stepping into the brightly lit computer room of his school. Izzy and the rest of the younger Digidestined as well as their Digimon were already sitting down waiting for him. The blond pulled up a seat next to Kari while Patamon rested on his head.

"Slacker." Yolei scoffed.

"Now, now, Yolei. Don't judge to quickly. He might actually have a good excuse this time." Hawkmon reprimanded.

"I guess." The girl admitted.

"Maybe he had to use the toilet." Ken added.

"Maybe he got stuck in the toilet." Yolei replied, unable to resist such an easy shot. T.K. and Kari shook their heads. "…What? It happened to my mom's friend once so I know it's possible."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Davis slumped in through the door droopy eyed. "I was up all night doing homework and stuff."

T.K. arched a brow. "Homework? But I saw you in class today. You didn't hand anything in."

"It was a lost cause."

"Davis, you should really consider getting a tutor." Izzy offered.

The spiky haired boy nodded, not really wanting to argue at the moment. "Alright, Veemon. You're my tutor. Make me smarter."

Patamon's ears perked up. "Wait, we can do that?"

"No."

"Awww."

"Alright, everyone. If I can get your attention." Izzy stated. "It has come to my attention that Impmon has disregarded my warning and deleted another Digimon. You were all witnesses there so does is there any reason not to blacklist him?"

"Dude, we already told you why."

Izzy sighed. "I know, but it's easier if we follow the procedure I set out for dealing with these kinds of matters. Now can I get a little co-operation."

"Alright, alright." The leader of the Digidestined groaned.

"Well for starters, that red Digimon was the one started the fight and trapped everyone inside the gym." Cody interjected. "I don't believe in fighting, but I do believe in defending one's self."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, Kari might not be here right now if it weren't Takato and Impmon." Yolei added.

Izzy nodded. "Very well, that should be enough. Now is there anyone here who thinks those two _should_ be blacklisted?"

The group glanced at each other, before Gatomon finally stepped forward and raise her hand. "Is it possible to vote just for Impmon?"

"I'm going to say no on this one. All opposed?"

Everyone raised their hand. "Can we go now?" Davis whined.

Izzy nodded. "Yep. That should about wrap things up here unless any of you have anything you want to add."

Cody raised his hand. "Umm actually there's something that's been bugging me a little since yesterday. I've been thinking of this for a while and…" The boy started started. "…everyone in the Gym that day saw that Digimon recover when it's arm was taken off. But, how come it didn't recover when Impmon attacked it?"

The group exchanged glances as Gatomon place one paw under her chin and the other on her hip. "Actually, I was kind of thinking about that too."

Davis shrugged. "Maybe he can only handle a certain amount of damage?"

Izzy nodded. "That seems logical. And I cross referenced the Digimon, it's called Boogeymon."

Cody shifted his gaze to the floor. "Okay, but there's also something else. I saw a weird symbol on Takato's hand. It was the same as the symbol that that Digimon, Boogeymon came out of."

Again, Davis was on the young Tamers side. "Chalk it up to a fluke. Plenty of kids get temporary tattoos and stuff. I mean, just look at Yolei's hair."

"Watch it Goggleface or I'll drop you like a Chinese chicken."

Davis was about to respond to that when Cody cut him off. "Tattoos don't glow Davis. I saw it from the overhead lights."

"Now that I think about it..." Kari drifted into the conversation. "…Takato was trying to tell me something just before the attack. It seemed quite urgent."

"So… you think he had something to do with Boogeymon's appearance?"

"Isn't that getting a bit ahead of ourselves." Davis protested. "I mean, he did kinda save our butts yesterday."

Izzy turning slightly in his hair. "Hmmm, you may have a point there Davis. Maybe we should wait see if any more Digimon attacks occur around him. Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. Sorry." The gogglehead shrugged.

Gatomon smirked. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. Impmon's isn't exactly discrete, or that bright. if either of those two _do_ have something to do with the Digimon attack, we'll hear about it."

"Sounds good. Anything else?"

"Oh, actually I have one thing." Ken glanced around the room. "Have any of you seen my Digivice? I haven't been able to find it since yesterday."

Gatomon and Patamon exchanged glances. The Rookie spoke first. "You… don't really think…"

"I knew that little weasel wasn't to be trusted." Gatomon punched her palm.

"Ya'll wanna clue us in here?" Armadillomon asked.

The feline sighed. "Think about it. Impmon tried to steal Kari's Digivice the other day and now Ken's goes missing over the night that Impmon stays with him?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Uh, well we don't know that for sure…"

"But he even said his did." Patamon exclaimed. "We thought he was joking but-"

"Correction." The champion cut in. "You thought he was joking. I knew there as something about that little ratmon."

"Hmmm." Izzy turned around to his computer. "Maybe I can blacklist Impmon… but there are a lot of Digidestined that get their info from my site. I'd like to have some solid proof before I put his name up."

"We'll see what we can do." T.K. replied.

Meanwhile…

"Wow. Sounds like you two have been through hell and back." Rika said casually folding her arms behind her head as she and he two friends walked down the sidewalk of Odaiba. Impmon was there too, of course. "But, lucky for you, I'm back. Lilithmon is as good as history."

"Don't be so sure." Takato warned holding up his right wrist and revealing the Black bracelet he picked up from the demon queen. "She can tighten this thing with just a thought. I have to find a way to take it off before you can do anything."

"Maybe Renamon and I can break it."

"You think?" Takato asked. Rika had already drawn a strength card and was checking around herself to make sure no one was watching what she was doing.

Digi-Modify: Power Activate!

Renamon appeared on a dime as Rika signaled to the dark ornament. The kitsune nodded and grabbed the boy's arm firmly in one hand and the device in the other.

"You might want to take a breathe." Renamon warned.

"Eh? Whyiiieee."

Takato never really studied the wristband until now. It was too dark and he was too tired when Lilithmon originally gave him the device. But now that he thought about it the device was made up of jagged, inter-locking plates, almost like a knight's armor. So when Renamon tried to pull it away from his wrist a little so she could fit her thick finger through and get a decent grip on it, that hurt. And the fact that it automatically contracted, forcing the metal pieces to bite even further into his skin made it all the worse.

"It's… not… giving…" Renamon grunted.

Impmon glanced at the two absently. "Nope, but it's sparking. Maybe it'll explode."

Two seconds later, the gross fashion statement did detonate. Not enough to kill anyone, and certainly not enough to destroy itself. But enough to break anything fragile within two meter and make everybody's hair stand on end, which on Renamon, looked pretty hysterical.

"Okay… I want a million dollars." Rika said out loud, then waiting for any bundles of money to drop out of the sky. "…Worth a shot."

"Nice one foxy." The Imp spat out a dust filled loogey. "Next time ya wanna off goggles, I'll give ya a shotgun. It'll be faster and less dangerous for me! Kapeesh?"

Renamon narrowed her eyes as she pressed her fur down with one hand. "Impmon…"

"Tch, What? We were all thinkin' it"

Rika glanced around noticing their little stunt had attracted some attantion. A bunch of people were staring at them now. "Hmmm, we should get out of the open. Maybe we could try it as Sakuyamon."

Takato jerked his hand back behind himself. "Or maybe that'll just make a bigger explosion. This thing doesn't have to be stronger than you, just stronger than me."

"By that logic, you'll be stuck with it forever." Rika folded her arms.

"Nope. Remember, if I can get Guilmon back we can Biomerge. That would probably be the safest time to try and remove it."

The red arched a brow as she and her friends turned into the alleyway. She took a seat on a garbage can while Takato continued to stand. "So you're just going to blindly do whatever Lilithmon tells you too? I'd hate to break this to you but that's a pretty stupid plan Gogglehead, especially if your only ally is Impmon."

"Hey!"

The male Tamer sighed. "Look, Lilithmon only got free because of the commotion we caused in the Dark Area. She's not supposed to be here, so she might screw up the timeline. But if I'm around to keep an eye on her…"

"…You're sabotaging her?"

"Bingo."

"Wow goggles. Didn't think you had it in you."

"He doesn't! My idea, thank you very much." Impmon motioned proudly to himself.

"Remind me to give you a gold start when we get back home." Rika replied sarcastically. Impmon just stuck out his tongue. "So what now?"

"Now we have to find some way to get back to Lilithmon and report in."

Rika smirked. "Don't you sound like the good little soldier. But there's a problem, our Digivices don't open Digiports. I've tried."

Impmon fidgeted with his scarf a little, making sure he still had the Digivice he stole from Ken's house. But it was too soon to let anyone else know he had it. They might make him return it, and he was certainly not about to do that. "Yeee-aah. We have too. Uh, hey. How do those other kids usually do it?"

"They just hold their devices up to any computer and say 'Digi-Port, Open!'." Takato copied Davis's pose as he explained it for effect. "But like I said, it doesn't work with our D-Arcs."

Renamon lifted her head. "Well, debating here won't help. Perhaps we should follow one of the Digidestined?"

The four exchanged glances and nodded their heads before starting back the way they came. The school computer room was almost empty at the time they arrived, except for Izzy, of course. The computer wiz was busy going back and forth on his E-Mail.

"Uh, hey Izzy."

The brown haired child turned around. "Oh Takato. This is a surprise. I thought you were going for away for a little while."

The gogglehead sweatdropped. "Riiight. Er, well, we're not. I mean, we are, just, we were… umm…"

"Going to go through the Digital World." Rika finished.

The Digidestined of knowledge shifted his gaze to the red haired girl next to Takato. "…? Oh sorry. I don't think I've introduced myself yet. Mimi always says I become overly involved in my work sometimes." The student stuck out his hand. "My name is Izu-"

"Izzy, I heard." Rika replied, not even giving the boy a chance to finish. Izzy paused for a moment, before wiping his hand on the sleeve of his green school uniform.

Takato gave his friend a slight nudge. "Rika, be nice."

"That was nice… fine. Nice to meet you, I'm Rika."

Izzy smiled. "Do you have a last name."

"No, just Rika will do." The girl replied innocently.

"Err, of course. So then, I take it you're here to open a Digiport?"

Rika smirked. "Gee nothing gets past you, does it."

"Rika!"

"What? Oh right, be nice."

"Pfft, being nice is overrated in my opinion." Impmon announced walking out from behind one of the desks. "There's a portal in back of the room. Let's go already."

"Alright, see you later Izzy."

"Er, wait." Izzy said quickly. "I almost forget. Ken's Digivice is missing and we haven't been able to find it. You haven't seen it, have you?"

The boy flushed immediately as he felt his insides begin to convulse. _Impmon, you didn't..._

"Oh yeah. I was playing with that thing. It fell under the couch and I couldn't reach it." Impmon explained. "Now can we go?"

"Just one more question, if I may. Takato, the symbol on your hand."

"Oh that." Rika started, not even giving her friend a chance to come up with an excuse. "Me and a few of my friends drew these on our hands. It's kinda of like a symbol."

"Of…?"

Rika swung her arm around the boy's neck. "That he's stuck with me whether he likes it or not."

"Oh..." Izzy paused. These kids seemed to have an answer for everything. "…And the glowing?"

"Glow in the dark ink."

"I see. Sorry to ask you this."

Takato shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'd be a little suspicious too if I were you."

"I'd be a little violent." Impmon growled impudently as he walked back to the computer and hopped in. Renamon appeared behind him without a sound and followed. Rika folded her arms and followed casually.

Takato gave a little wave. "Thanks for your help Izzy. If things go well maybe I can stop by and hang out with you guys when I get back from my trip."

Izzy blinked a little dumbfounded. "Err, yeah sure. That'd be nice. And Takato…"

"Hmmm?"

The child of knowledge lowered his head. "Actually, nevermind. Take care of yourself."

"Heh. Thanks. See ya later."

The gogglehead grinned as he took a another step towards the computer and disappeared along with his friends. Izzy retook his seat and brought up a window he had hidden in the corner. Tentomon was staring back at him through it.

"Well, what do you think?" Izzy asked his friend.

"They seem quite nice." The Digimon responded.

Izzy nodded. "I agree. It's too bad they're lying. At least about the symbol. Even an experienced artist would have trouble making a perfect geometrical shape on an unstable surface as someone's hand. And not only that, but ink fades. Even permanent markers fades away within a couple days but those symbols looked brand new."

"But if you know all that, then why did you let them go?"

Izzy sighed. "Because something seems very wrong here. Most of the kids we've had to blacklist we're either trying to fight each other, or were taking incredibly poor care of their Digimon. But look at Impmon, he's obviously doing fine, and Takato doesn't seem the type to start fights for no reason."

Tentomon nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing although, and pardon me if I sound rude, but I can't say the same thing about his partner. Oh, what about the girl?"

"Never seen her either. But apparently she's an old friend of Takato's." Izzy folded his arms. "I just can't understand why they lie about that symbol, especially if it's dangerous. And not only that but the number of Digimon attacks seems to be increasing substantially. Some of these Digimon I've never even heard of…BlackWargrowlmon?"

"Hmmm, I've never heard of that one either. Although a little bird's been feeding me some strange rumors."

"I'm not interested in hearsay unless you have something to back it up."

"I'll look into it. But, what are you going to do in the mean time."

Izzy paused. "I think I'll give Ken a call. Impmon said eh was playing with his Digivice so if he was telling the truth it should still be under the couch."

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Impmon and his group were heading in the general direction they believed Lilithmon's fortress to be. Actually Impmon was just randomly selecting directions. He had no idea where he was except for that the chasm should be somewhere nearby. It was cloudy again, but at least it wasn't raining. Again, Impmon had managed to hitch a ride by convincing Takato to carry him.

"It should be just over that hill." Impmon pointed ahead.

"That would be more convincing if it wasn't the eighth time you said that." Rika growled, getting frustrated with all the needless leg-work.

"No wait, I think I recognize this place too." Takato jogging ahead. Rika sighed and ran up behind him. However her skepticism quickly vanished when she caught up to here friend and peered straight down the ravine.

There were Digimon everywhere, most of them looking to be around the Rookie level, holding various torches to help with the lighting. There was also a few Ogremon here and there to boss the little ones around. But the real spectacle was what they were doing. It looked like they were in the middle of some kind of massive building project. Bridges were being put up, Ogremon were punching out tunnels, and doors and other metal objects were being welded into place.

"Wow, there so many." Takato breathed deeply as Impmon hopped down.

"Hey, what's Palmon doing here?" The Virus asked.

Rika lifted her shades off her face for a moment. "Hmm, I think that's actually an Aruraumon. The flower on her head is too dark, and look, there's more further down."

"Tch. Know it all. Sooo… how do we knock?"

"Statue Bomber."

"Eh?"

"Incoming!" Rika shouted grabbing Takato and pushing him over. She ended up landing on top of him, making him blush furiously. Impmon just blinked dumbfounded as the edge of the cliff exploded and he went flying backwards.

Within seconds a white muscular Digimon with belts around his limbs and torso, two white feathered wings, and a sickly goblin-like face similar to Boogeymon's shot up past the edge and turned around for another attack as Rika drew her D-Arc…

**Name: Gargoylemon**

**Level: Armor**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: Freezing Wing, Statue Bomber**

"No humans allowed here." The flying monster shouted hoarsely. "Say goodbye, weaklings! Froze-"

The Armor level never got a chance to finish naming his next attack as a decent sized fireball slammed into him from the side and erupted in force. Gargoylemon was barely able to grab onto the edge of the cliff before he fell, too bad Impmon was standing right above, juggling another fireball in his hand.

"Goodbye, weakling."

"Are you boys through playing yet, or am I going to have to separate you."

The group turned to the sight of Lilithmon, casually standing with one hand on her hip and a seductive smirk across her face. Even Renamon looked a tad surprised. Guess she couldn't sense her either. The Viral Mega was smiling as usual as she casually stepped forward. Gargoylemon wasted no time in supplicating himself to her.

"My mistress. I caught these humans sniffing around where they don't belong and was about to get rid of them."

"Really?" The woman chuckling, slightly amused. "It looked to me like that's what they were about to do to you."

"Damn straight." Impmon shouted. "This guy couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

The goblin style Digimon glared as he turned around. "Silence, kna-"

"Oh shut up!" Lilithmon huffed, grabbing the Armor level with her gold claw and throwing him out of her way so is that she could approach Takato.

For those of you who don't know, one of Lilithmon's attacks is that she'll strike with her claw and whatever she touches corrodes almost instantly. Her servant was nothing but spare data before he even hit the ground.

"So you're finally back…" The woman continued as she advanced on her slave. "Or maybe you're early. I really don't know too much about these new Digidestined. But then again, that's why I have you." The Demon Mistress smiled warmly as he bent over to get a better look at her pupil. Takato shrunk back a little.

"You two wanna room?" Impmon asked. His comment was pretty much ignored.

Suddenly, Lilithmon redirected her attention to Rika. "Oh, and it even looks like you did some recruiting while you were out. Already your more useful than the other slobs I have doddling around here. What's your name dear?"

"Rika, and I'm not you 'dear'." Rika responded coldly.

"My, my, another one with lip! Are all your friends like this, Takato?"

"Most of his friends aren't crazy bimbos."

"Heh heh." Impmon started to snigger.

"Hmmm… I'll deal with you in a second. But for now, I trust you have the Digivice I asked you fetch…"

"Well…" Takato started. Impmon, on the other hand wasted no time in reaching into his scarf.

"Right here, toots."

"Impmon?"

Takato went wide-eyed as Impmon took out Ken's Digivice and tossed it over to the enemy as if it were nothing more than some crumpled up piece of paper. Lilithmon snapped it out of the air with her claw and began examining it. A small smile crept over her lips as she lifted her gaze to the young man in front of her.

"Lovely… You've definitely earned your stay, little one. And you're timing is perfect too. We were just about to have a meeting, and I think it's about time you became acquainted with your new friends."

"Thanks, but I highly doubt anyone here is going to become my friend."

Lilithmon sighed. "Do you always complain this much? At any rate, time is wasting. Shall we go?"

"I'm coming too." Rika called out, walking up next to Takato.

Lilithmon just smiled seductively for a moment. Then in a quick flash her claw shot out once more and grabbed the girl's arm. With her other hand she drew another dark bracelet from her cloak and slipped it over Rika's hand while she struggled to get free. The fiery haired girl tumbled back as Lilithmon let go, and Renamon was quick to catch her and keep her from falling.

"Servants should be seen and not heard… Occasionally deleted if I'm bored, but still not heard."

Takato ran over to check on his friend, but once more Lilithmon lashed out quickly with her claw snatched him up. Impmon, acting on pure instinct, grabbed onto the end of the lady's dress and got pulled over with them. When they were out of sight, Rika pushed off her partner and stood up as drew her D-Arc.

"So that's Lilithmon." The girl muttered to herself. "Takato… What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Down below, in the caves. The Gogglehead was amazed to find out what was happening just beyond his visions range. There was a cave deep down below that lead into another chasm that was completely sealed at the top, perhaps more like a wide corridor. It was completely invisible to the outside world, a perfect secret base. As much building was going on outside, it was clear that Lilithmon's servants had started here. There were tons of Digimon, and homesteads to accommodate them. Impmon was pointing to some sort of bar-type place where it looked like they held fights.

"We're not going in there, Impmon."

"Awww, come on. I could take everyone one of those Digimice with one hand tied behind my back!"

Takato ignored his partner's whining. "So, ummm… Lilithmon. Where are we going?"

The Mega level pointed ahead to the end of the cave. "There."

"That's kinda what I was afraid of." Takato sighed.

While most the place was done with wood and nails, the pathway in front of them was blocked off by two large black stone doors that stretched from the ground to the roof. It must have been a least a hundred meters tall with an engraving of an angel on the left door and a demon on the other. They were both holding onto a golden jewel in the middle of the two doors halfway up. It seemed to have something to do with how it was locked, not that it really needed it. The only thing that could move something that big was a Mega, and even then… fifty fifty.

"Well, what do you think?" Lilithmon asked, practically beaming with pride.

Impmon sneered. "Lemme guess, one of your servants is a giraffe? Or maybe he just thinks he is."

Takato smiled a little as he turned back. "Wouldn't surprise me. If they're anything like the Gargoylemon they're probably not the brightest bulbs on the tree."

"Heh, yeah! Maybe they had to make the door this big otherwise the dopes would get lost."

"Or some maybe somebody is just dramatically overcompensating."

Impmon snickered and reached forward to give his friend a high five, almost losing his grip on the cloak and falling Impmon.

"You know, I can make you walk the rest of the way." Lilithmon glanced back delivering a cold look to both the boy and his partner.

"Ha! Too late lady, were already here!"

The Viral Queen didn't say anything in response to the little whelp. She did, however, kick him off her cloak, causing him to falling a few dozen feet and land unflatteringly on the ground, on his face. While he got up and picked dirt out of places he didn't even know he had, the demoness flew up close to the gold jewel and shifted the child in her arms. Upon further inspection it could be seen that the shimmering relic was also embossed in the shape of a mutilated hand. Lilithmon's claw fit perfectly, and the doors began to open revealing nothing but more darkness.

"We aren't waiting for Rika?" Takato asked.

"Only those I've selected to become commanders are allowed to enter. Normally not even your little pet Wimpmon would be permitted inside, but since you did a good job I'm making an exception. Plus, you're just so cute"

"Awww gag me!" Impmon shouted from inside the door. "Hey, where's the light switch? This it?" The Rookie's voice was immediately followed by the sound of something hard smashing into a million pieces on the floor. "Nope… Aww screw it, badda boom!"

"Honestly… I'm going to kill that little pest before this is over." Lilithmon growled, setting the boy on solid ground and stepping into the darkness. "Come along, little one."

Takato turned back slightly trying to catch a glimpse of the entrance they had come through. Unfortunately there were just too many other Digimon around, half of them having minor disputes with each other. It felt like he should be waiting for Rika, but the demoness wasn't exactly the most patient person around.

"It's alright. We'll wait for you outside."

The gogglehead jumped at the sound of Renamon's voice. Apparently she had followed along to make sure he was alright. "Uh, Rika's not coming?"

"We think it might be best if we kept ourselves below the radar for a while… or least as much as possible."

"Alright. I'll tell you everyone once I get out. Is Rika alright though? I mean, the bracelet…"

"…Has already been removed. But it started tightened as soon as we Biomerged. Unless we can figure out a way to deactivate yours, toy might be right about Guilmon being your only chance." Renamon stated calmly.

"Just great…" Takato mumbled. "Well then, nothing we can do yet… As Terriermon would say, I guess we should just Momentai for now."

"Geez, am I the only one that does any work around here! Hurry it up Goggles!"

"Coming, Impmon. See you later Renamon."

Giving a half-hearted wave Takato turned around and ran into the eeriness ahead. The butterflies in his stomach were only being made worse by the thought of who his new allies would be.

_I must've been an idiot to agree to help Lilithmon… And that Digivice Impmon handed over… That was Ken's!_

Too bad the boy didn't have time to any deep reflecting. Straight ahead was a stone table that emitted a solid beam of light straight up. It matched the dark and gloomy atmosphere exceedingly well. There were four figures posted around it as well, not including Lilithmon, but he could make them out yet. Impmon was struggling to climb onto his seat. He didn't seem to care for anyone else in the room, at least not until one of them started to snicker menacingly. The Rookie wasting no time in raising his fist with his usual anger and frustration.

"Hey! Laughing boy. You might wanna pipe down before I pop you one! Kapeesh!""

"I think... someone needs to learn some respect."

Takato gasped as the figure directly across from Impmon leaned forward. A red mask, fanged grin, and a completion that could even beat Kazu's after he stayed in his room for a week playing videogames. Takato's new 'friend' was none other than Myotismon. Back from the dead yet again and seemingly very happy about it. Of Course, the significance of such a one was lost on the boy's friend, Impmon.

The Virus drew back a little at the sight of his superior, then quickly leaned back in. Even if common sense told him to drop it, his pride wouldn't shut up. "Yeesh. Is it someone's birthday? Because I see a clown."

Myotismon dropped his grin immediately as he lifted himself off his chair. "I think you need to learn you place, you little rat."

Impmon laughed as he hopped onto the back of his chair. "Tell me. Do you make balloon animals too? If you can, make me a bat so I can wipe that stupid look off yer face. Ha ha!"

"I thought his face always looked like that." Came another voice, Zen and carefree with a chuckle on the end.

The second figure showed himself to be Mummymon. He was the closest to the door, and on Impmon's immediate left. The two grinned at each other and gave each other a high five. Just great, five minutes in the bowels of the newest dark fortress and Impmon was already making nice nice with the new baddies.

"You too… Lilithmon! I thought you said you weren't going to bother with any more riff- raff-."

"Yeah. What gives? Why'd you drag in…" Impmon glanced back to Takato and snapped his fingers twice.

"Myotismon."

"…Mucusmon? I mean, Ya can never get too many walkin' shields, but this guy looks beyond useless, You know what I mean?"

"Little Imp… Crimson-"

"Snake Bandage!"

In the blink of an eyed twenty pounds of aged linen lashed out and wrapped themselves around the Vampiric monster and pulled him to the ground. The Tamer looked on in shock. Mummymon was waiting to do that. He must've been because there was no way he would have had time to transform into his Digimon form and then attack if he wasn't expecting something. Guess that meant he was still bitter about what Myotismon tried to do to him and the love of his life, er death... And speaking of which…

"You really are useless if you allow yourself to manipulated by a Rookie." A new voice hissed. It wasn't as unique as Mummymon's but memorable none the less. Arukenimon leaned forward just enough to be seen by the Rookie. She looked angry too but then again, she always looked angry so that wasn't really saying much.

Impmon turned the other direction and tried to put his most charming smile ever. "Hey toots. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Take your eyes off me unless you really want to be sore."

"Fiesty."

With one loud triumphant grunt, Myotismon ripped through the wrappings around his torso and turned an evil eye on the ancient Ultimate eager to unleash an attack. Arukenimon made no move to help. And as it turns out, she didn't need too. Within seconds the monster was doubling over again, clutching his wrist in agony. It was hard to see, but for a second the boy thought he saw something shiny… something black… something like a dark bracelet. His interest peeked, he glanced at Mummymon's outstretched weapon and followed it back to the wrist. He had one too. And if he could see anyone else's arms, he'd bet they did too.

Suddenly the light from the table dispersed, revealing everything in the room. Lilithmon was at the back fiddling with some kind and keyboard built into the wall. It was rather high-teck for such an ancient looking place. Also the last figure seated at the table was revealed, Devimon, in all his original glory. But he wasn't looking at Impmon, he had been staring at Takato the whole time. Even though the darkness it was clear as day to him where the boy was. Takato approached the table cautiously and stood next to Impmon.

"Glad to see you getting along so well." Lilithmon cooed, turning back to her minions.

The mega Level walked back to the table, casually swatting Myotismon away like a fly with her golden claw. She really didn't have anything against him, but the vampire was used to being the boss. She needed that free will of his broken if she was going to use him properly.

"Now, can we get done to business? I'd like you all to meet our newest recruit, Takato. The spare data standing next to him calls itself Wimpmon."

"Impmon lady! What's the matter, had a little trouble in the second grade, toots?"

"Actually I deleted anyone who ever tried and teach _me_ a lesson."

"So is that why you were floating around in the dark-Mmmph."

Takato reached over to stop Impmon's mouth for a second before relaxing his grip. "Impmon! Don't you think you've run your mouth enough for one day. You've really got to stop asking for trouble."

"pfft. She started it."

"A human? It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind." Devimon stated before turning back to his mistress. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes. He's already gotten a Digivice for me." Said Lilithmon, displaying the tiny piece of metal proudly in her hand. "And he claims to know just about everything about the Digidestined. Plus he can infiltrate the Digidestined much better than say… you."

"I wouldn't put it that way." Takato replied a little nervous.

Arukenimon's eye's widened. A bit, although no one could see them behind her purple shades. "That's Ken's! But that means Imperialdramon can't be used."

"…Who'sit now?" Impmon blinked. "I just jacked that the first kid I could. Was that one special or something."

The spider lady just sat there, looking at Impmon, unable to believe the depths of his ignorance.

Myotismon finally retook his seat and glared at the child. "Humans are weak and useless. We have no use for them except maybe as bait… or target practice."

"…"

"Hey." Impmon nudged his partner. "Don't let that moron get away with that. You know the poor excuse for a mon better than 'e knows 'emself. Say something."

"Now, now child. I suppose you may have some use." The demon sneered. "If you grovel perhaps you could be considered fit to carry my coffin."

"…" Takato turned away and kept silent while everyone else watched him carefully, especially Lilithmon.

"Or perhaps the girl I saw you with on the cliff edge. She looked rather…" Myotismon paused, licking his lips. "Delicious."

"…I'd… I'd be careful if I were you. If Rika heard you say that you'd already be back playing tag with Anubimon again."

"What was that?"

"Eh?" The child back away tenaciously. "Well, seriously. Think about it. The only reason you lasted so long as an Ultimate was because you kept running away. You've reached Mega Twice but have only been around for a few minutes as one. You're… decent on the power scale… And you're good at manipulation, but you always overestimate yourself so you keep getting destroyed."

"Ha! Stick that in your cape and eat it, ya two bit wannabe side show."

"Interesting." Devimon mused to himself with a smile.

Lilithmon was equally pleased. "And you doubted me. Now… Onto our next order of business. We have a spy, we have people experienced in handling the Digidestined, and we have yours truly. I think an attack should be in order."

"Don't be so sure." Arukenimon replied. "There are hundreds of Digidestined now, possibly thousands. And that's not even considering the main ones. How exactly is our group supposed to fight them all? It'd be nothing more than a waste of time. Imperialdramon will show up anyway then it'll all be over."

"Can't you make more Dark Spire Digimon?" Myotismon hissed.

"With what you twit? In case you hadn't noticed, they're all gone now. The last ones were removed after you were beaten."

"Awww." Lilithmon pouted. "Well, maybe I could find more help. Oh, but not the Metal Monkey, the sound of his voice gives me a headache."

"Metal… monkey?" Impmon scratched his head.

"She means MetalEtemon. He was the bad guy before Myotismon. He started out as Ultimate too though. But then he got fused with the Dark Network, and after that was destroyed, he was trapped in some kind of Dimensional rift where he used his free time to get stronger and Digivolve."

"…"

Takato blinked. "What?"

"Marvelous." Lilithmon chuckled to herself. "Nevermind what anyone else says. What do you think, should we strike?"

"Huh? No way!" The boy shouted, a little too eagerly though. "Uh, er… I mean... So what if we have Ken's Digivice. There's still Omnimon. Going against him is suicide."

"Absurd. Do you _really_ expect me to believe those pitiful humans can stand up to all of us?"

"Omnimon… I think Oikawa told me about him once." Mummymon said reminiscently. "They say he destroyed a million Mega's in one blow."

"Pure flattery, nothing else."

"Actually Diaboromon cloned himself a million times. A blast in each direction fixed that problem though." Takato explained.

"…Hmmm…."

"Well. We have much to consider thanks to you." Lilithmon finally said. "Could wait outside, boy. And take Wimpmon with you. I'll be out in a second."

"How come just us?" The boy questioned.

"We're going to vote on whether or not to delete you."

"Huh! Then, this was another test?"

"Didn't I mention that before?" The woman leaned back and turned away with mock innocence. "Must've slipped my mind. Although, I wouldn't worry, you did very well."

The boy paused. Coming from her that was almost an insult, but he wasn't as crazy as Impmon. He kept that thought to himself and began for the door. It opened on it's own this time and there was the pleasant exchange of greetings with Rika heard just before it closed. Lilithmon smiled as she addressed all her warriors.

"Pay attention children, I am only going to explain this once. My last group was riddled with deceit and every sort of mon trying to off the other. In this one I think it's important that the group gets along. So in order for the boy to be accepted we must have a unanimous vote."

The demon Lord waited as a few murmurs were. Myotismon grinned wickedly under his cowl.

"Starting with me. He's already been of more use than the better half of you, so I say he's in."

Myotismon was the next. "Of course not. He's ou-"

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Huh?"

"We are going around the other way. Now, wait your turn like a good little boy. Devimon…"

The champion of darkness chuckled to himself as he heard his cohort's complaint under his breathe. "This child is very wise. He knows things he shouldn't, but that in itself is why he is also very dangerous. I vote… in… for now."

Arukenimon was next. Like Devimon she too found the boy interesting. But she didn't particularly care for that unfortunately. Nor did she care for the prospect of continuing Oikawa's fight. "Myotismon will say out, so I say… In."

"You wretch."

"What's wrong? Afraid he's going to steal you're thunder."

"Grrr."

Mummymon just smiled. "The more the merrier. In."

And last but not least was the somewhat legendary vampire himself. "Out. Any information he can give us, he can do so chained in the dungeon."

"I see." Lilithmon sighed. "Well I did say it had to be a unanimous vote…"

Silently Lilithmon rose, and was followed by the others. The meeting seemed to be over and Myotismon had a look of particular satisfaction at knowing what came next. But just out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold coming at him. He barely dodged the claw as it tore trough his seat like paper and planted itself into the ground.

Reaching back his hands began to glow with reddish electric in preparation for his Crimson lightning attack. But Lilithmon was too fast. Coming at him like a shadowy blur she seized the Ultimate's neck with one hand and angrily began to squeeze.

"What… are, gra" Myotismon choked out.

"It's simple. The group has to vote unanimously like I've been telling you. However you don't seem to want to be a part of this. I'm just simply giving you your wish."

Myotismon didn't have the breathe to respond, not that it would have matter if he did. With another sharp movement he found himself hurled into the stone floor below. But it didn't break, this room was built more durable than most the others. And just to make sure the Ultimate didn't get any foolish idea's of attack the bracelet started to tighten to that unbearable level once more.

"Beaten by a girl? Some man you turned out to be." Lilithmon folded her arms and pushed her hips out, just to flaunt her figure in his face. "But then again, isn't that what happened with AngeWomon? You really are pathetic, you know."

Myotismon's only response was a low growl. "…"

"Enough of this. You wouldn't even make a good toy at this rate. Nazar!"

"Alright!" The demon spat. "He's in!"

* * *

WARNING: MY PROOFREADING STOPS HERE!

* * *

A/N: Well, Takato has made it. Next chapter he gets a new assignment and he's not going like it. he must kidnap another Digidestined while his new partners in crime search for stronger allies. And of course, Myotismon will do anything to put our two heroes in there place. This are getting interesting.

I actually planned this out like this fora reason. A: Myotismon is a solid established bad guy. In thinks in terms of domination and suffering and is completely relentless. I've toyed with the idea of takato and Myotismon having a mutual respect for each other. But this, I think, keeps true their core personalities despite how their expieriences are changing them.

I found Mummymon and Arukenimon very interest in terms of the contrast and similarities between them. While both 'evil' Ultimates and very close Arukenimon is quite distant and serious while Mummymon practically radiated happiness on the most warped of levels.

Devimon is a classic, very wise and mysterious... and dark. I hope I did him right, but his personality is hard to guess. He'll be something of a wild card I think. One of two I have planned. Also, I didn't want to bring in too many characters, or ones that are two strong. If I need them, I have plenty to choose from but for now, these are the baddies, plucked from Anubimon in the Dark Area. Have fun all.


	9. Viral State: Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Viral State - Chapter 9 - Blazing Bridges

* * *

"Uhh, Impmon. You're in my seat."

"Bite me." Retorted the Rookie.

"…"

Takato shook his head a little, not that Impmon paid him any mind. Although the boy wasn't too happy about having his spot taken, Myotismon's sadistic sneer make him not want to start bickering with his partner. It was just too creepy. The other baddies weren't helping either. They all seemed to be watching him… which shouldn't really have been a surprise. Humans were the enemy, and now their new boss was claiming their victory depended on one. Talk about pressure.

"Quite both of you. You can argue on your own time." Lilithmon said sternly emerging from the darkness. As usual she took her seat at the head of the table and delivered a flirty smile that would cause a lesser mon to assume she like them. "Now as you might have guessed, I called this meeting to discuss our next move… any ideas?"

"Is erasing Myotismon an option?"

"I'll make it a side note." Lilithmon commented while the Vampire growled beneath his breath. "Something you have to say to me, darling?"

"…I tire of these games. We have more than enough power and those insolent brats have lost one of their most powerful warriors. I believe an offensive operation is in order." Myotismon grinned wickedly at Takato. "Why don't we see what kind of villain our new recruit really is and have him terminate one of the chosen children."

"Eh?" Takato did a double take. True, he was expecting to be ordered to do this stuff eventually, but he was hoping he'd have some kind of plan worked out by then. At the moment his plan currently consisted of pretending he misunderstood the order, and well, nadda. "D-Don't be ridiculous. Impmon isn't strong enough to take on any of the Digidestined!"

"What!? Says who?" The Virus jumped onto the table with his fists up.

Lilithmon sunk back in her seat. "Really? Oh Dear, he's incredibly useless isn't he?"

"Listen toots. I can do more with one hand than everyone else in this entire room combined."

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon hollered as he fired off his gun at Impmon. The attack connected easily snaring the Rookie and two seconds later he began dragging his comrade off the table, holding his weapon as though it were a fishing rod. Impmon was holding onto the tabletop so tight he was leaving claw marks in the marble surface. "I think I've picked up a live one. Care to give me a hand dear?"

"…How 'bout a fist."

"Urgg… Lemme go ya six foot roll of toilet paper. Hyughk!"

"…" Lilithmon looked sympathetically to her furniture. "…That's going to need more than a qick polish..."

Takato sweatdropped. "Uhhh, sorry?"

"…" Lilithmon glared at Impmon for a moment as the Rookie dangled helplessly (and angrily) by Mummymon's side. "You look better tied up… still not good, but better."

"You wanna try it yourself toots?"

"My" Lilithmon put on one of the most fake innocent smiled anyone had every seen and pretended to flush. "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Into what?"

Lilithmon rolled her eyes. Just talking to the damn Rookie was giving her a headache, and there was no telling how many new wrinkles had appeared on her delicate face thanks to all the stress. She'd have to find the boy a new partner eventually, but for now… "What about you Devimon? You seem awfully quiet."

"Hmph, compared to the others I spent little time battling the children. Even now there is still so much I must catch up on… However…"

"…Yes?"

"I've noticed something strange. There are many prophecies here, and a great deal of them pertain to the Digidestined. My defeat was no accident, it was foretold, as was Myotismon's first great loss."

The vampire nodded. "Yes, I remember the angels firing their arrows at two of the children to empower the wolf and the dragon was part of some prophesy or another."

Devimon nodded. "I do not know to what extent these prophecies can predict the future. I do not know where they come from. I do not even know if there are any pertain to this time. I do know, however, that our fate may already be sealed if one of these prophecies does exist."

"Last time Gennai informed the Digidestined about the prophecy. If any others have indeed been procured, then he is most likely the one that has them." Myotismon stated.

"Unfortunately therein lies the problem." Devimon continued. "None of us know where Gennai's home or base is."

Lilithmon nodded. "Well, at least no evil Digimon do… And even if we did. Attacking it now would expose ourselves too early… Oh Takato"

"Uhhh, Yes?" The boy gulped, already beginning to form a picture of what was going to happen.

"I believe we just found another job for you…"

"Awww nuts."

It was several hours before Takato and Impmon were ready to leave on their next mission. Apparently leaving the base before nightfall wasn't allowed. It was too risky that someone might detect them. It was deemed alright for Rika to give the boy a lift, mainly because Lilithmon didn't want to risk the guardians recognizing one of her round table baddies.

"Won't Gennai just detain you." Rika asked.

"Well…" Takato scratched his head. "I don't think he knows that I took the Digivice. Off course, that could change with one word from Izzy."

"So what's the plan?"

"...Ummm… Tread lightly."

Rika sighed. "That's a pretty sad plan… Alright, what about this. You go in and keep Gennai distracted while Renamon and I scope out the place. We'll come get you when we're done."

"Sounds good." Takato nodded. "Anyone have any complaints."

"I still can't believe youse guys are going along with it." Impmon smirked from his spot between the two children. "I was half expecting to go deaf from Takato whining when he got this job."

"Just because we find something doesn't mean we have to report it back to Lilithmon." Kyuubimon replied.

"Besides." Takato added. "I'm curious to see if there actually are any that involve me or Guilmon. Who knows, it might help us find him."

"Geez, even Gogglehead's starting to think like I do." Impmon grinned. "I think I created a monster."

"Hey!"

The team didn't reach Gennai's house for another hour. Rika had put the use of all modify cards on hold for now for obvious stealth related reasons. Meanwhile the boy behind her just watched the scenery pass by peacefully.

"Heh, a full moon. Do you think that means good luck for us or bad?"

"How would I know, gogglehead?" Rika replied sternly. "I don't pay attention to all that superstitious stuff."

"Oh, right. Sorry… Sure is nice though." The gogglehead said quietly. It was hard to tell if he was just deprived of sleep, or if he was actually starting to enjoy his time in the world. With all the commotion happening with Lililthmon, The Digidestined, and Guilmon, he hadn't really had time to relax.

To be honest, he still didn't. Kuzuhamon and Possibly ChaosGallantmon were still out there unaccounted for, Gennai may already know about the boys shady doings, and of course, the new Megidramon was never far from the boys mind. A moment later and the Tamer felt his worries returning to him. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted...

"We're here." Rika announced lifting her gaze in visual surveillance of a large metal building reminiscent of the old movie Tron.

It wasn't very discrete except for the fact that shrouded by a thick forest, the kind you can usually only get through with a hack saw, or a very maneuverable Digimon.

"Already? Well, let's get this over with." Takato muttered, his voice giving way to the agitation he felt about coming back here. Kyubimon and Rika disappeared as soon as the boy hopped off with Impmon still resting in his arms. He was just about to knock on the door when it slid open on it's own and the infamous Tentomon stepped out.

The bug Digimon tilted his head in confusion at running into the Tamer there of all places. It had been almost a day and a half since he was supposed to have left for his vacation. He knew the boy and his partner had lied about the Digivice, but… instead of running and hiding… they decided to go directly into the stronghold of the only organization that might be even more connected than Izzy Digimon-wise? That… didn't make any sense. Unless they came to return ken's preperty.

_Awww nuts._

"So… How's your vacation coming along?" Tentomon asked.

"Uhh, good. We just forgot something here so we… decided to drop by." The boy prodded Impmon a bit wake him up and the Virus was visibly unhappy about it. Rika and Kyuubimon were still nowhere in sight as well.

_Looks like they're going ahead with the plan._

Impmon strode up beside his partner and began to use him as a resting post while he traded stares with the insect. Unlike Takato, though, the Rookie seemed completely oblivious to any awkwardness as he yawned lazily and rubbed his head.

"Impmon I presume?" Tentomon asked respectfully.

"Who wants to know, bug-eyes?"

"Impmon! This is Izzy's partner, Tentomon. He's one of the original eight Digidestined so show some respect."

The Virus just glared at Takato for a second, as if not understanding why that should warrant any nice behavior from him at all. A second later and the bulb went off. Izzy was the smart Digidestined and probably knew what he had done. Tentomon could go to Ultimate… or was it Mega…? Bah! There were too many weird humans for the poor Rookie to keep track of, but either way this was bad news.

"So…" Impmon began, a little more diminutively this time. "…Is uh, what's-his-face in there? Your partner?"

"No. Izzy has a test tomorrow and he's been cramming for it all night. He really should get some sleep too, but once he gets going…"

Takato chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right… Like that time he got stuck in that maze with... never mind."

Tentomon tilted his head while Takato started to mentally kick himself for almost recounting an event that no one but the main Digidestined should know about. Of course, Impmon was just as perplexed by the boy's sudden case of foot-in-mouth disease as the bug-type.

"Please come inside. You can meet some of the others." The bug moved aside letting Takato and Impmon pass by easily.

"Others?" Impmon asked. The tension in his voice building slightly.

"Biyomon and Gomamon are inside too. We've all heard a lot about you. Impmon."

The Virus smirked, mistaking that for a compliment. "Biyomon huh… Sounds familiar for some reason."

"Impmon, you're worse than me with homework. She's Sora's partner. Remember the bird type that caught us with Palmon?"

"Oh yeah, the pink parrot. How's she doin'"

"…" Tentomon stiffened at that. You could tell he took offence to the rude nick-name bestowed upon his friend. "I think she prefers Biyomon. Oh by the way Impmon. We had some trouble locating Ken's Digivice."

"Maybe you're just incompetent."

Takato smacked his forehead. Getting Impmon to be nice, or even non-insulting seemed like an effort in futility. "Impmon…"

"What, I didn't lose it!"

"That's not what we were thinking." The insect Digimon buzzed to himself quietly. Unfortunately Impmon caught enough of it to know it was a shot at himself.

"What?! You got something to say to me ya windshield ornament?!"

The vaccine jumped nervous at Impmon's instant aggression. "Errr, no sorry. Just… thinking to myself. It's a bad habit I picked up from Izzy, nothing more."

"Ya right! I heard what you said ya smart-alec."

A small fire ball appeared in the Viruses hand as he lurched forward, prompting Tentomon to take to the air and bolt down the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here before you _really_ make me mad, kapeesh?! Hey, wait up. No fair, you got wings."

Impmon would have kept following his new bug friend but a hand clamped down on his arm. It was Takato, naturally. "Impmon! Do you not understand 'Be nice'? What in the-"

Impmon turned back with an angry glare, then let it soften for a second. "Lemme' alone Goggles. The bug is Izzy's partner right? He's fishing for information."

"Huh?" Takato loosened his grip, surprised by the serious tone in his current partner's voice.

"Everyone knows what we did but dose kids are way too nice to do anything about it as long as they don't have proof…" Suddenly, Impmon smiled. "..And 'dey can't find proof as long as I keep chasing them down."

With one more strong pull Impmon freed himself and took off down the hallway, rounding a corner and disappearing before Takato even had a chance to voice his objections, or even point out the various flaws in Impmon's logic.

…_Impmon… Heh, even when you're trying to think ahead you're still as reckless as ever. I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone._

Takato proceeded down the hallway until it opened it up into a larger foyer with every sort of doo-dad gadget and trinket adorning the walls. There was barely an inch that wasn't covered with some sort of screen showing an algorithm or a map or some sort of graph. Even the middle of the floor showed a 3D map of the Digital World. Hooded figures easily identifiable as Gennai's comrades were milling about busily, most of them holding graphs as well.

"Did something happen or is it always this busy." Takato wondered aloud. One of the cloaked surveyors that was passing by halted at the sight of the young boy.

"Takato? You've found your way back, excellent. At least that's one thing off our list to take care of." The figure pauses, glancing around for a moment. "Uh, Impmon…"

"Oh. He's around, don't worry."

The man nodded. "Good. And welcome back. You should probably go see Gennai and let him know you're safe. That explosion with Megidramon… well some of us thought we lost you."

"You guys haven't spoken to Izzy?" Takato asked perplexed. He half expected to be treated like a criminal when he got back.

"No, we sent an E-Mail to Davis a couple days ago giving him a brief overview of the situation so it wasn't deemed necessary."

Takato blinked, dumbfounded. Exactly how much did Davis know about what was going and why didn't he tell anyone else. The notion that this might all be some sort of elaborate trap crept into the boys mind for just a second, before he shook them out. He knew these guys better than that. Heck he grew up watching and mimicking them. There's no way they would stoop to something so low.

Again, the gogglehead felt himself fall back into a state of relaxed curiosity. Not seeing the need to waste any more time, he quickly began darting through the room looking for Gennai. Eventually he was directed into another room hidden in the left corner. Inside it was set up to appear much more homely. The part where the boy was standing was set up to resemble a typical porch. Grass indistinguishable from the real thing sprawled out behind it until it hit the walls.

"Hang on, this look like where the Digimon were dispatched from to fight Diaboromon."

Takato smiled at the found memories. The ever young Gennai was sitting off the far side typing away on some sort of panel while Gomamon and Biyomon peered over the man's shoulder trying to get glimpses of what he was doing. He didn't seem to mind. Far from the active hustle and bustle just outside the door, Gennai was the picture of tranquility.

"I'm back."

Gennai glanced up and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd return. I think you're a bit late, you know. And you didn't need to make up that story about going for vacation."

The boy shifted uncomfortably. Leave it to Gennai to know almost everything. "Uhh well… you see, Impmon-"

"Say no more, that explains everything."

Takato nodded before addressing the other two individuals. "Nice to meet you again Biyomon. And the infamous Gomamon, Joe's partner, right?"

The bird type Digimon waved her wing while Gomamon snickered. "Yo. You sure make a nice first impression. Hey Bi, you sure this guy took Ken's Digivice."

"Eh?!" The bird's eyes widened as she immediately tried to clamp to the seal type Digimon's mouth shut.

"Mrph?" Gomamon reached up to remove the feathers from his mouth. Gennai, ever so carefully glance out the corner of his eye so as not to be seen.

Takato sweatdropped nervously. His pulse was already quickening again. "Digivice? What's a Digivice? I don't know anything about any Digivice."

_Aww geez. Even Guilmon could see through that._

Gomamon chuckled at his animalistic friend. "Yeah that's what I figured. I mean, what would a human want with someone else's Digivice? It's not like they can use it or anything."

Biyomon shook her head. "Sorry for doubting you Takato. But strange things have been happening ever since you showed up."

"That and from what I heard your partner doesn't exactly bring out the best in people."

Takato blinked at Gomamon for a second. "…You're like a slightly more polite version of Terriermon."

"Better looking too."

Biyomon put her wing over Gomamon's mouth again, giving him another mouthful of feathers. "You know Willis?"

"Uh, no. The Terriermon I know is with a guy named Henry… Oh that's reminds me Gennai. Have you had any luck finding Guilmon?"

Gennai shook his head. "No luck Takato. Sorry. I do however have some good news that might lift your spirits."

The Tamer smirked. "Like what, another prophecy?"

"Sorry kid. Haven't seen one of those things in years. Actually I was referring to the decision to get the help of the Digidestined."

"That's why we're here." Biyomon chirped.

"Uhh, are you sure that's a good idea Gennai?" The boy asked nervously, trying not to offend some of his lesser idols. "I mean, I know the Digidestined are strong but… what if they get turned into Viruses… or worse?!"

"You worry too much." Gomamon waved his paw.

"Actually he's right..." Gennai stated seriously. "…The opponent is the living embodiment of corrupt data. You may have noticed but the list of disturbances has begun to increase again as of late. And heaven help us if a real problem shows up… Still, if we leave it it'll just get worse, and it's not as though we can send just anyone to battle this new Virus. We need the best, and there is no denying that 'the best' are the ones who took down Venom and MaloMyotismon."

"Gennai…"

"Or so he says." Gomamon butted in. "But he won't even tell us the name of this new Virus. Talk about being stingy."

"Maybe he doesn't know."

Takato shook his head sullenly. "So… the Digidestined… are going to be hunting Guilmon?"

Gomamon arched a brow. "Hmmm? What's a Guilmon."

Gennai sighed "Excuse me you two, can I talk to Takato in private for a second."

"But it's just getting good."

"Come on." Biyomon began tugging her friend towards the door as best she could without opposable thumbs.

Gennai waited patiently for them to exit before turned his attention towards the Tamer. He knew the poor boy wouldn't like what he had to say, but unfortunately the new Megidramon warranted serious action, even if the beast was currently hiding dormant somewhere.

"First of all, I should tell you that we're doing everything to find your partner…"

"…" Takato nodded quietly.

"…Unfortunately we're not exactly sure what to do after that. Thanks to our own mix up earlier were not sure we can fix the damaged data."

_So it's your fault?! _Takato clenched his fist, but kept quiet. He knew the guardian was just trying to help.

"Next, The Digidestined aren't hunting your partner. There's been other disturbances as of late as well we want them looking into. Three Digimon have been maliciously deleted but only two have been corrupted by the Hazard since you got here. Compared to what happened to the Southern Quadrant this is a walk in the park."

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Gennai."

"Don't thank me yet, it's not all good news."

"Huh?"

"The data in the different quadrants is formatted different, that's why the Hazard can't absorb any of it here, and that's why it's hasn't been growing rapidly out of control like it did before. However, it can still alter Digimon, and there's more than enough loose data out there for it to cause problems."

"You mean… like Impmon's digivolved forms."

"Precisely, but there is also the possibility that dark versions of anyone and anything Impmon has absorbed data from may reemerge. Chatsuramon, Makuramon, even Daemon. Hopefully though, most of it will simply be reborn in Primary Village or remain docile until we can collect it."

"Primary Village…" Takato's eyes widened. It was drastic, very drastic... But what if... "Wait, If Megidramon gets deleted, will he come back there too?"

"That is the last thing I wanted to mention to you. We have no way of knowing if that'll work or not. We've never tried resurrecting one quadrants Digimon in another area before, and even if we had, the Hazard and now the X-Antibodies have made your partners data even more unique. There's nothing we can test this on…"

"So… If Guilmon dies, It could be forever."

"Yes… and if Megidramon does resurface… well… We aren't going to risk losing another quadrant… I'm sorry Takato."

There was a long pause as Takato bit back the feeling of anger and bitterness that were trying to take him over against his will. "…It…it's fine." The boy barely managed to squeak out.

_Actually… it really isn't._

"I understand… you have to protect this world."

_And I have to protect Guilmon._

Gennai reached out and rested a hand sympathetically on the boys shoulder. He would've said something else, if anything new came to mind. But all that came to mind was just repeating the same tired old apologies.

"I think I'm going to go to my room for a while."

"Do you need help finding it?"

"No thanks, I'll be alright."

Takato turned around and stepped out the door letting Gennai's hand fall to the ground. This little visit was more than he expected. He wasn't sure what part was bothering him more, having to lie to the people that were really trying to help him, or hearing that they would go after Guilmon at the drop of a hat. He needed some time to think, to get his feelings straight about this.

That wasn't going to happen.

**Spiral Twister!**

**Badda-Boom!**

**Marching Fishes!**

The Tamer stepped outside just in time to witness two attacks, apparently from Biyomon and Impmon explode in the center of the room. Both Digimon were blown back, but when the latter tried to get up, hundreds of fish began pouring out every nook and cranny in the building and dog piled on Impmon, effectively pinning him to the ground. A bunch of the cloaked individuals had gathered around as well in case their assistance was needed.

Takato stared at his partner blanket while Impmon tried to fight his way free. "…Do I even wanna know?"

The Virus grunted. "What am I psychic? I don't know what you want. These two goons just stepped out of nowhere and began attack-"

**Whap!**

Biyomon silenced that Virus with one strong wing. "Shame on you. You were chasing poor Tentomon around with fireballs."

"Only the little ones!" The Virus protested, just before he notice the aquatic Digimon chuckling to himself. "Whaddaya think you're laughing at, ya overgrown sea slug?"

"Heh heh. You mad Biyomon mad"

"Impmon…" Takato sighed, ever so slightly cracking a smile. "…I told you, you should've listened. Be nice."

"Yeah yeah, how 'bout a little help?" Impmon reached out his hand.

"But if I did that, you'd never learn."

"Impmon? Learn something…? You sure that's possible." Gomamon snickered again.

"Serves you right." Tentomon added, flying off to the side as Impmon chucked another miniature fireball at him. Honestly, that Virus couldn't seem to control his temper if his life depended on it.

Takato reached forward and began to pull the Digimon out of the pile. Hopefully Rika would be done soon and they could sneak out… Takato blushed a little realizing how that sounded in his mind… like two kids trying to skulk past their parents.

Takato was just starting to cheer up a little when the room started flashing a red hue. Buzzers and error messages began popping up everywhere. One of the main screen switched too a map and began zooming in on a specific area, unfortunately, the maps weren't like anything the brunette had seen on the series, he had no way of knowing where or what it was locking onto too.

"What's going on?"

Impmon grumbled something rude and tried to act disinterested while still stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. A bunch of the hoods were conglomerating around the screen speaking to each other, some shacking their others, other making large hand gestures. Gennai came running outside to join them.

"Gennai! What's happening?"

The older man narrowed his eyes. Why now of all times did they finally detect it. "Takato, take Impmon and go to your room. We'll deal with things here."

"Deal with what?!?"

Impmon tugged on the boy's hand prompting him to look down at the Digimon. However there was a slight red glow in the way, the Hazard symbol was active once more. That's what had everyone in a panic. Fortunately the red alarm lights were making it difficult to notice. At least the other three Rookies hadn't reacted to it yet.

"It looks like a lot of data, will we be alright if we try to deal with it ourselves?" One man asked.

"Why risk it. We should let Izzy know and have him send one of the Digidestined to get rid of it." Another responded.

"Just one?"

"Now now, let's not be drastic." Gennai interrupted, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Guilmon…" Takato murmured to himself, remembering the briefing he just went through.

'…_If Megidramon does resurface… well… We aren't going to risk losing another quadrant…' _

_So I have to lose a partner instead? I only have one, I only **want** one!_

' …_It…it's fine.'_

_There isn't anything about this that's **fine**!_

'_I understand… you have to protect this world.'_

_And I have to protect Guilmon. _

_I'd do anything for him… Because it's my fault he's like that._

_You guys won't help him… _

_You can't… _

_You… You don't even **want** too!_

Takato felt his blood rushing through his body. It had been a while since he felt like this, and it was taking everything he had to keep himself in control but it was a losing battle. He couldn't stand by while this was happening in front of him, but he couldn't seem to figure out what to do either, like his whole mind was stuck in a haze, like he couldn't calm down no matter how hard he tried. He felt one of the cloaked gentlemen take his hand and try to turn him around, to lead him away.

_Away from Guilmon…_

That wasn't going to happen.

Before anyone knew what happened the map screen exploded into a hundred tiny fragments of glass and wiring as a chair tore through the middle of it. The men that had been operating or observing it leapt out of the way and turned to the source of the projectile, there eyes slowly coming to rest on the Gogglehead himself, looking just as confused as they were. It was almost as if he couldn't believe he just did that either.

Aww who am I kidding. He really couldn't believe he just did that! Especially in front of everyone. It was like his hands moved on their own before his brain could tell them to stop. But he did it anyway, and it was too late to take it back now.

"Takato… what are you-"

"I won't let you guys hurt Guilmon!"

Gomamon and Biyomon traded glances, both trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Were they suppose to attack now or try and reason with him. Takato was a friend, but suddenly he was behaving very erratically. And what in blazes was a Guilmon for pete's sake. Meanwhile Tentomon was more focused on the boys hand. He wasn't sure his insect eyes were telling him the truth, but he could swear the child hands hand was glowing… Yes, it was definitely flashing brightly now.

On the other side of the boy, Gennai lowered his head. He couldn't believe this either. But the look in Takato's eyes told him he wasn't going to give in easily. And yet, he had to try to talk to him, to keep things from getting worse.

"Takato, please think this through. I know the circumstances are less than ideal but we are your best chance at getting Guilmon back. You can't return him to normal on your own."

"Uhh, hello! What's-a matter with youse guys, ya blind? He's got me in case ya didn't notice." Impmon hollared

Gomamon cupped his mouth towards Biyomon. "I almost think he'd be better off on his own."

"I heard that."

"Good for you!"

"I've… made my decision. I don't believe you can do anything to help Guilmon… but I think I can. So I'm leaving. Please don't try to stop me." The boy murmured, still not sure if he had made a good choice, or just screwed everything up again.

"If you get near Megidramon he could wake up again. This could have the exact opposite effect you want it too, child!"

"Better than waiting… I think." The boy forced a half-smile, but it was obvious that comment dug into him a little.

Takato's eyes shifted towards the door. There was nothing more really to say to the Digidestined or Gennai. But he didn't get the feeling they wouldn't let him leave so easily. Quickly the boy darting for the exit, grabbing Impmon's gloved hand as his did so.

**Spiral Twister!**

A spiral of green energy hit the ground directly in front of the Tamer, and Virus, coiling around a bit and blocking off the only exit long enough for Biyomon to fly around and cover it with her body. Tentomon joined her while Gomamon stood ready behind the duo.

"You better move if you don't want to get hurt, kapeesh?"

"You don't scare us!" Biyomon taunted.

Impmon narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

**Summon Fireball!**

**Spiral Twister!**

**Super Shocker!**

The attacks collided, canceling each other out. Impmon's attack was slow and strong, but against two Rookies of Digidestined Caliber, he was in trouble. And he still had Gomamon to worry about too.

"Careful Impmon. Gomamon's Marching Fishes attack can come from anywhere, not necessarily where he is."

"And Biyomon and Tentomon have the flying advantage…" The Virus brumbled. "Well I was looking for an excuse to break this in, now's a good time as ever."

"Huh?" Takato glanced over to his partner just into to see his body start to glow and increase in size.

**Impmon Digivolve tooo… Boogeymon!**

Soon the Rookie would be replaced by a large red demon of the gross variety. Black tattoos adorning ever part of his otherwise red saggy flesh. Two small batwings sprung up from his back with purple skin webbing them together. Finally the last touch, a short, but pointed, black, demonized pitchfork.

"Boogeymon…" Tentomon repeated "You're that Digimon that cause all that fuss a couple days ago and almost hurt Kari."

"You kidding me? I'm way better than that husk of a mon! I got personality baby."

**Death Clash!**

The Virus began to hover using his wings and lunged at the Rookies viciously swiping at them with his weapon to clear the way ahead. He was a little slow on the draw though, giving them just that little bit of extra time to move or be sorry. Takato followed in closely behind and took off down the hall as soon as he saw an opening.

The gogglehead glanced back after a few moments when he noticed the Champion hadn't caught up with him yet. "Awww man. Hurry up Boogeymon."

"Hang on, you think they can still find Pineapple head with what's left of this junk."

"I don't know."

"…Let's make sure they can't."

**Ruby Eye!**

"Impmo- I mean, Boogeymon!" The boy sighed. It was too late. Boogeymon was going ape-wild with his new attack. "…That's too much."

"Nothing we can do about it now." Said a calm feminine voice. The gogglehead turned back in front of him to see Rika and Renamon, standing there calmly as if they had materialized out of the air itself… well, at least in Renamon's case that was actually possible.

"Rika!"

"We were just coming to get out when wouldn't you know it, the air duct we were in exploded." Rika said, narrowing her eyes a little at the boy. Uh oh, she was angry at him again and all immediate exits were either blocked, or lead to a massive brawl.

"Sorry." Takato scratched his head nervously.

"Don't be. Impmon's the one who's going to get it as soon as he gets out here."

"Takato, you're hand." Renamon motioned to the boy's side.

The Tamer glanced down forgetting about his permanent tattoo for a moment. "Oh right. I'll explain after we get out of here."

"Good, cuz I'm about done!" Boogeymon hollered, searing down the hallway. No Digimon or cloaked figures were chasing him. The Virus made sure they had their own problems to deal with.

"Man… you realize they aren't going to go easy on us after this. Are you guys alright with that?"

"You aren't the only one who will do whatever it takes to get Guilmon back." Renamon replied.

The Tamers made it out of the building, but at Takato's request it was several hours before they began heading back to Lilithmon's lair. He wanted to make sure everyone got out of the building okay. And even after everyone had evacuated, he only stirred when Impmon tugged at the child's shirt flipped his thumb out in the opposite direction. Sunrise… They wouldn't be able to stay hidden much longer. Already streams of light were cutting through the trees.

"Time to go." Impmon muttered softly. He was exhausted, and not surprisingly. Digivolving here tired you out if you weren't used to it.

Takato lifted his gaze past Impmon and onto Rika. The girl had passed out in boredom while she had been waiting… and honestly, she looked really cute when she was sleeping. "Can't we stay like this a bit longer."

"You think I don't want that?" Impmon yawned so wide his lower jaw almost feel off. "C'mon gogglebrain. Time ta get a move on. We'se got a lot to deal with now… And that big beeping dot on the monitor…"

"Huh?"

"You know. Dat spot where da Hazard went nuts again…"

"…?"

"Well, I overheard one of dem freak shows talking about it… I think I know where it is."

* * *

A/N: Alright, this chapter felt a little rushed… and sloppy in some areas. I went through it twice to kind of iron it out though so hopefully no one else will notice, at least until they read this AN. 

I am glad about two things though, that I've been able to keep the good guys and Takato from looking like jerks. Impmon… not so much but he's more loveable that way. I also managed to set up the next chapter so hopefully I won't be suffering from too much writers block.

Oh and a third thing I finally took care of, There is no longer any doubt about Impmon's innocence. I was hoping to keep the Digidestined out of the loop with Megidramon for a little while longer, but I figure as long as I keep it under control it might be alright for now.

I am still worried because the DD need a plausible way to combat the Hazard. But on the other hand it might be interesting if they are forced to focus their effort on the Tamers alone. Well, I'll work it out eventually. Ciao.


End file.
